Darkness Comes Back
by CMalfoy1993
Summary: El Señor Tenebroso ha regresado... ¿Cómo? Ese es un misterio que deberá ser develado. Darkness Comes Back se sitúa entre 26 y 27 años después de la célebre Batalla de Hogwarts donde el peligroso mago Lord Voldemort cayó siendo destruido. Sin embargo, la amenaza que se creía extinta comienza a tejer nuevamente una red de ataques, intrigas y destrucción. Pj's cannon y originales.
1. Chapter 1

_**LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD**_

El frío polar de aquella noche de diciembre azotaba las calles de Whiltshire. Caía una suave nevada que cubría la calzada como si fuera un manto blanco iluminado sencillamente por las farolas de la calle. El viento gélido ululaba y el barrio estaba desierto... Pero no aquellas grandes casas, claro que no...

Esas viejas y antiguas mansiones victorianas estaban, en su mayoría, repletas de personas: gente que comía, bebía y festejaba... Era el 24 de diciembre. Nochebuena. Y aquellos integrantes de la alta sociedad londinense festejaban entre sus suntuosos banquetes y sus grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Pero una de estas grandes casas en particular es la que nos interesa para narrar estos eventos... Cómo se desató, prosiguió y concluyó la Tercera Guerra Mágica... La casa en cuestión era una gran mansión, un pequeño palacio podría decirse. Era uno de los hogares más majestuosos que había en todo el lugar y sin duda muchos vecinos se preguntaban como podían costearse el lujo de manter una morada así... Pero se respondían esa duda rápidamente cuando recordaban que era aquella misteriosa familia... Los Malfoy.

Whiltshire era un barrio rico, si, rico pero muggle. Aunque las casas distaban bastante una de la otra ya que tenían amplios terrenos y jardines propios, por lo que la mansión de aquella familia mágica era bastante reservada de sus vecinos y sobre el lugar pesaba un poderoso hechizo que hacía que cualquier muggle que se acercase se alejase de inmediato recordando que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Aún así la familia Malfoy no era desconocida para sus vecinos muggles aunque poco sabían de ella y poco se interesaban por sus asuntos, generalmente los dejaban vivir en paz sin demasiadas intrigas. Los ricos siempre estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos y en su propia manera de ganar dinero como para preocuparse por lo que hiciesen o no hiciesen sus pares (excepto claro está que eso afectase directamente a sus negocios o algo por el estilo).

En este preciso instante, la mansión Malfoy igual que las de todo Whiltshire rebosaba de actividad. El ir y venir de invitados era constante: entraban por la chimenea a través de la red Flu, se aparecían en zonas seguras de los terrenos delimitadas previamente por Draco, el jefe de familia.

- Christofer... Scorpius... ¡Apresúrense con esas fuentes, por Merlín!- gritaba Astoria, la madre y jefa de casa algo consternada. Era una mujer alta, muy hermosa, de cabello que iba entre el rojizo y el moreno y unos bonitos ojos azules. Vestía un delicada vestido largo de color verde botella de muy buen gusto lleno de pequeños brillos. No dejaba ver mucho escote, por el contrario aunque resaltaba sus atributos sencillamente los cubría totalmente, a la señora Malfoy no le gustaba andar demasiado expuesta.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y de ella salieron dos muchachos adolescentes, uno era más alto que el otro. Los dos eran rubios, aunque el más bajo de ambos parecía tener el cabello más platinado que el otro que era más dorado, los ojos del primero eran completamente grises y los del más alto, en cambio, mostraban un tinte azulado entre el gris que predominaba. Los dos vestían elegantes túnicas de gala, el primero una de color burdeos y el segundo de color verde oscuro. Eran los hijos varones de Astoria y Draco Malfoy: Christofer Malfoy, el mayor y más alto y Scorpius, el menor.

Salían haciendo levitar con sus varitas amplias fuentes de sopa, seguidos de una pequeña cuadrilla de elfos domésticos que llevaba copas, vajilla y otras fuentes con más viandas.

- Mamá... ¿En verdad es esto necesario?- preguntó Scorpius con un deje de hastío en la voz. - ¿No podemos simplemente darle todo esto a los elfos domésticos y ya? Me siento bestia de carga...

- Bestia eres - remató Christofer mordazmente y Scorpius le echó una mirada intensa.

- No Scorpius, sabes que no... No tenemos suficientes como para esta fiesta... ¡Recuerda que tu abuela insistió con invitar a todo el mundo! Incluidas las Parkinson. - respondió Astoria ignorando el comentario del hijo mayor.

Christofer rodó los ojos ante el tono de voz algo despectivo que notó en su madre y dejó su fuente de sopa sobre la amplia y lustrada mesa de roble que sería el lugar del banquete. Scorpius notó ese gesto y rió:

- Vamos, mamá... No hables así de las Parkinson, recuerda que Christofer le tiene ganas a Fryda...

El mayor de los chicos fulminó con la mirada a su hermano. La madre rodó los ojos:

- Chicos no tengo tiempo para esto... La cuestión es que vendrán todos: los Zabini, los Goyle, los Stockholm, los Tennant, los Dry... ¡No se en que estaba pensando Narcissa!

Dicho esto se alejó hasta el vestíbulo de la mansión ordenando a un par de elfinas domésticas que la acompañasen. Christofer se sentó a una de las sillas suspirando mientras observaba el gran reloj que había sobre una de las arcadas del comedor. Eran casi las 10... faltaba poco para que todos los invitados llegasen dado que a esa hora en punto estaban todos convocados. Y el mayor de los hijos de Draco Malfoy estaba que se moría de los nervios... No era que las fiestas en sí lo pusiesen muy nervioso, al contrario, las disfrutaba y se desenvolvía como pez en el agua en ella... El asunto era, precisamente, la chica que su hermano había mencionado: Fryda Parkinson.

Fryda era una preciosa muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, con el cuerpo más hermoso que Christofer hubiese visto y disfrutado alguna vez. Era hija de Pansy Parkinson con un mago de sangre pura e hija adoptiva de Blaise Zabini, actual esposo de la señora Parkinson junto a su melliza Naomi. Y lo que había dicho Scorpius no estaba demasiado alejado de la verdad: sin lugar a dudas Christofer estaba totalmente encantado con la chica: le gustaba, simplemente le gustaba mucho y sentía una fuerte atracción que iba más allá del mero gusto o afecto. Muy por el contrario, cada vez que la veía se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón latía de manera más acelerada que nunca. Sin embargo, por el bien de la hermosa amistad que tenían, nunca había decidido ir un paso más allá... nunca le había expresado oralmente sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque si muchas veces habían compartido cama, aunque no era lo mismo que decir un "te amo" claro y directo.

Scorpius se sentó frente a él y lo observó durante largo rato. Christofer trataba de apartar la mirada, observando a través de uno de los amplios ventanales que daban hacia los jardines. Pero no había forma... Sentía la mirada fija clavada de su hermano menor en él. Christofer apretó los dientes y sin poder contenerse más le dijo:

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos miras tanto?

- Me sorprende verte así...- respondió el otro.

- ¿Así como?

- Vamos, Chris... No me hablas casi desde aquel incidente de la semana pasada...

El "incidente" de la semana pasada había sido uno en el que el mayor estaba con su mejor amiga en su habitación de la mansión, besándose apasionadamente (cosa que solían hacer a menudo) y en ese preciso instante fueron interrumpidos por la inoportuna aparición de Scorpius en el lugar. El menor le fue con el cuento a Astoria, pero sin embargo la mujer no tomó demasiadas medidas en el asunto, aunque se notaba a la legua que la noticia no le había agradado ni lo más mínimo.

- Sabes que odio que te metas a mi cuarto sin antes golpear, Scorpius.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temes que te encuentre en plena faena con tu noviecita?

Christofer frunció el ceño y gruñó un poco.

- ¡Vamos Christofer, no seas amargado! Dile lo mucho que te gusta... Dile "oh querida Fryda, te amo con todo mi corazón ¡si no estas conmigo siento que moriré!"

El mayor rodó los ojos y dijo:

- Scorpius... ¿Has pensado en postularte como bufón personal del Ministro? Creo que Kingpie adoraría echarse unas buenas risas con las estupideces que dices. Es que... es impresionante, no puedo creer como una máquina de decir idioteces cada 5 milisegundos como tú sea mi hermano.

El otro negó con la cabeza y se incorporó para decirle:

- Eres un caso perdido.

- Y tu otro- respondió con sencillez el mayor para que su hermano también abandonase aquella sala, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Ojalá fuese tan fácil decir eso... Claro que el imbécil de su hermano no era él así que era imposible que sintiese lo que él sentía al ver a Fryda. Aunque por otra parte, Chris sabía que debía darle la razón a Scorpius en algo: debía decirle a Fryda lo que sentía, si no hoy, si cuanto antes... Eran excelentes amigos pero... ¿Y si alguien más ya había posado sus ojos sobre la castaña? ¿Y si ella posaba su mirada en otro? No... ¡No tenía que pensar en esas cosas! Suspiró y se incorporó de la silla para marchar a seguir ayudando con los preparativos para la cena.

La fiesta de Navidad dada por la mansión Malfoy reunía a la flor y nata de la sociedad mágica. El mismísimo Ministro Arcturus Kingpie asistía, junto a su esposa, el director del diario El Profeta y otras grandes personalidades del mundo mágico. Los padres de Draco Lucius y Narcissa, en especial ésta última, estaban completamente encantados con la convocatoria de la fiesta. Siempre les habían gustado las fiestas fastuosas con grandes personalidades... Hacer notar que la familia Malfoy tenía no solo riqueza, sino también poder e influencia.

Pero mientras se encontraba sentado en su asiento a la mesa Christofer observaba su pollo rostizado con una mirada algo inexpresiva, jugueteando en el plato. Tenía frente a él a Fryda, y no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar demasiado o de estar mucho tiempo solos por la cantidad de gente, pero si se habían saludado y ahora un silencio algo incómodo reinaba entre ellos... Era extraño que estuvieran en silencio y no hablando como de costumbre. Sin embargo se miraban... Christofer sabía que ella lo miraba y viceversa.

Cuando llegó el momento de los postres, luego de muchas charlas, comidas, conversaciones y sobremesa, Christofer se levantó aduciendo que debía ir a buscar algo a su habitación, antes de marchar echó una cómplice mirada a su amiga.

Se dirigió a la habitación tal como lo había dicho y se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama.

Minutos después, Fryda se encontraba en el cuarto, acercándosele.

Llevaba un vestido negro que la hacía ver preciosa, con un muy bonito escote que a Chris le provocaba que su imaginación comenzase a volar... Se le acercó a paso lento y sensual cual era su costumbre... ¡Era imposible que Fryda Parkinson no fuera sensual, si era la chica más hermosa del mundo!

- Mucha gente, ¿eh Alex?- se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de él. Alex... Claro, el diminutivo de su segundo nombre: Alexander. No mucha gente lo llamaba por ese nombre, pero Fryda lo había considerado bien como para diferenciar y llamarlo de un modo prácticamente único que se diferenciase a todos los demás.

- Si, odio no poder estar contigo como se debe... A una amiga como tu hay que cuidarla como oro y charlar con ella hasta que no de mas la lengua.- dijo el joven bromeando y riendo, la chica correspondió a la risa y se recostó a su lado en aquella amplia cama de dos plazas.

- Tengo que darte el regalo de Navidad, Alex. - dijo Fryda como recordando y luego riendo le dijo: - Pero eso será mañana por la mañana.

El joven negó y le respondió:

- Yo te daré el tuyo antes... Lo tengo aquí mismo.

La castaña lo miró con curiosidad, y luego Chris agregó:

- ¡Pero no quiero el mío antes! A mi me gusta la intriga, solamente que creo que el mantener la intriga en ti sería cruel de mi parte.

Fryda rodó los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza, sabía que cuando algo se le metía a su amigo en la mente no se detenía hasta llevarlo a cabo, y sin duda aunque le rogase que le diese el regalo mañana no lo haría.

- Está bien...

El rubio sonrió y se inclinó para abrir el cajón de su mesilla de noche, sacó un pequeño paquete alargado envuelto en papel de regalo.

- Feliz Navidad Fryda, espero que te guste.

La muchacha rasgó el papel, rebosando curiosidad y abrió la caja, el contenido era un largo collar dorado con una preciosa gema verde... que en realidad no era verde sino que cambiaba de color cada hora, tomando muchísimos colores en un día. Fryda se quedó algo sorprendida con el regalo:

- Wow Alex... ¿Para mí? Pero... te debió haber costado...

- ¿Una fortuna?- preguntó Chris riendo: - ¿Olvidas que soy un Malfoy?

- No lo olvido...- dijo Fryda riendo y se acercó a el un poco para susurrarle al oído: - Gracias, mi Malfoy...

En ese momento el joven miró al techo y apreció que justo en él, encima de sus cabezas estaba creciendo lentamente una planta verde... ¿era...? ¡Sí! ¡Era un muérdago! Entonces se acordó en ese momento de la idea que le había dicho Scorpius. El hermano menor había planeado poner un hechizo sobre la casa que hiciese aparecer muérdago en lugares aleatorios de la misma durante la noche. A Christofer le había parecido una idea ridícula, pero divertida. Y ese era un momento ideal.

- Mira Fryda... Muérdago.

La chica observó la planta en el techo y luego lo miró a él.

- Creo que no hace falta mucho más que eso para que te dé esto...

Acercó sus labios a los ajenos y lo besó suavemente... Christofer correspondió al beso, dichoso. Sentía como si una corriente placentera lo envolviese de arriba abajo, profundizó algo más el beso tomándola de la cintura. Ambos jugaban con la lengua ajena... Era un beso muy profundo, intenso, con ganas. Parecían que en verdad se estaban comiendo la boca del otro... Las manos de los dos acariciaban el cuerpo ajeno con unas ganas irrefrenables... El muchacho se sentía volar... Estaba totalmente fuera de si por el goce de la situación. Por fin Scorpius había tenido una buena idea.

Pero la felicidad duró menos de lo que él deseaba ya que unos súbitos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Christofer miró a Fryda inquisitivo... ¡No quería abrir!

- Ve. - le dijo ella - Seguro te necesitan y además... Todos saben que vinimos juntos aquí.

Asintió y se incorporó, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la delgada y fea figura del principal elfo doméstico de la casa, un ser bajito, de orejas puntiagudas y grandes ojos saltones de color azul llamado Vory.

- ¡Amo Christofer!- dijo la criatura con su voz chillona - ¡Me envían para decirle que necesitan hablar con usted urgentemente!

- ¿Mis padres?

- No, no... Es otra persona. Sígame, por favor.

El rubio echó una última mirada a Fryda para decirle:

- Vuelve al comedor y brinda, Fry, luego te compensó... Di algo como que... no se... me siento mal y luego iré o algo así.- y le guiñó un ojo con cierta picardía siguiendo al pequeño ser que lo conducía por los pasillos de la mansión.

Los dos llegaron a una sala en lo más recóndito de la mansión. Una sala muy bien amueblada y lujosa, con el gusto puramente Malfoy donde ardía el fuego en un agradable hogar.

En un sillón había una figura humana sentada, totalmente envuelta en una túnica negra con la capucha levantada para que no se viera su rostro. Al llegar allí, Vory chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

- Buenas noches...- dijo la figura.

Christofer se sentó en el sillón frente a la persona que, por el cuerpo, se notaba era una mujer... Además esa voz... Se le hacía conocida.

- ¿Sabes que no son necesarias las máscaras o los ocultamientos conmigo, verdad?

- Pereptivo como siempre, querido Christofer. - dicho esto la mujer se bajó la capucha revelando un hermoso rostro enmarcado en unos pesados párpados que parecían reflejar una mirada eternamente aburrida, los rizos negros le llegaban hasta los hombros y estaban totalmente despeinados y llenos de frizz. Los ojos eran grandes y a pesar de la pesadez presente en ellos, parecían poder abrirse del todo con suma facilidad. Era su tía abuela: Bellatrix Black, viuda de Lestrange, aunque ella prefería que la siguiesen llamando por su apellido de casada. Era un enorme contraste con su hermana Narcissa que tenía 70 años y los aparentaba... Bellatrix en cambio tenía cinco años más pero parecía tener unos veinte menos que su hermana menor. Y el cambio se había dado de un día para otro... Christofer recordaba muy bien la impresión que le dio cuando vio que había rejuvenecido tan fuertemente aunque no hizo preguntas, no se estilaba hacerle demasiadas preguntas a Bella, aunque quizá el tuviese más derecho que cualquier otro, en especial que sus hermanos. Bellatrix siempre había expresado cierto favoritismo por su sobrino nieto mayor.

- Es evidente que con tanta gente no podía entrevistarme contigo públicamente, recuerda que se supone que estoy muerta.

Christofer asintió. También sabía que otras personas que supuestamente estaban muertas, como el Señor Tenebroso del que su abuelo y su padre tanto hablaban tampoco lo estaban... Pero todos debían pretender que sí.

- Bueno tía... ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

La mujer sonrió de costado con una sonrisa muy poco tranquilizadora y metió una mano en un bolsillo de su túnica:

- He venido a darte tu regalo de Navidad, Christofer.- dijo como canturreando levemente. El rubio no pudo evitar tragar saliva algo incómodo, Bellatrix siempre lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, a pesar de que la quisiera como tía favorita y eso.

Sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel negro con un pequeño moño verdoso y se la tendió. Christofer la tomó y empezó a rasgar el papel para luego abrir la caja. Contenía un pequeño anillo de plata, tenía la forma de dos serpientes entrelazadas y además llevaba una brillante esmeralda engarzada. La esmeralda también tenía grabada dos pequeñas serpientes... ¿Un anillo? ¿Por qué Bellatrix le daba algo como un anillo a él? Al momento de tocarlo sin embargo, Christofer sintió algo extraño en la joya, algo que no estaba del todo bien, pero sin embargo no pudo precisar qué... Lo que si pudo precisar era que ese objeto no era común y corriente, debía tener alguna propiedad mágica, seguramente estaba encantado y era una especie de amuleto o algo así.

- Un anillo...- dijo el joven.

- Exactamente, Christofer, un anillo. Póntelo... Póntelo... ¡Pruébatelo!- chilló la mujer casi ordenando y su sobrino nieto obedeció. Se lo puso casi sin esfuerzo... Le encajaba a la perfección en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Bellatrix sonrió con amplia satisfacción al ver esto, parecía demasiado deleitada... ¿Tanto deleite iba a provocarle acaso que a él le quedase bien la joya? Aún no entendía del todo bien.

- ¡Perfecto Christofer!- dijo con una alegría que casi no podía disimular - ¡Excelente, muy bien! ¡Sabía que no me fallarías!

Le tomó de la mano examinando minuciosamente el objeto, ahora en torno a su dedo y a cada momento su sonrisa parecía ensancharse todavía más.

- Tía, me quieres explicar que demonios...

- Sh sh sh...- dijo Bella poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios a su sobrino- No Christofer. No ahora, no es el momento... Pero te enterarás. A su debido tiempo te enterarás de que significa éste regalo... - suspiró y luego lo observó a los ojos profundamente para decirle: - Cuídalo, muchacho. Cuídalo con tu vida y tu alma. Protégelo y no dejes que nadie te lo arrebate... Absolutamente nadie... ¡Este anillo es tuyo y es muy importante! ¡No debe caer en manos de nadie más habiéndotelo dado yo! No se lo podía dar a Scorpius, es demasiado atolondrado y descuidado como para tener algo tan valioso y tu hermana Maddeleine es peor y ni que hablar de tus padres o abuelos, no confío para nada en ellos. Pero tú... Se que no me decepcionarás ¿No decepcionarás a tu tía favorita, verdad Christofer?

Mientras le decía esto tenía los ojos negros muy abiertos observándolo con fijeza. Parecía bastante alterada y, aparentemente, muchas cosas dependían del destino de aquella joya. Christofer negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía:

- No, tía. El anillo estará a salvo conmigo. Pero me debes una explicación.

Bella rió soltando una suave carcajada para luego acercarse a él y demostrarle un gesto que nunca antes le había mostrado: lo besó suavemente en la frente.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Christofer. Pocos magos en verdad tienen el poder de portar ese anillo y que se haya adaptado tanto a ti es un verdadero orgullo para mí. Serás uno de los más grandes magos y lo sé. Por cierto, casi olvido algo.- dicho esto volvió a meter la mano en su túnica, ahora en el bolsillo contrario y sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino enrollado, tendiéndoselo. El rubio lo tomó y lo desenrolló leyéndolo... Le sorprendía lo que leía ahí.

- "Yo, Bellatrix Lestrange, en mi última voluntad y a falta de un heredero para mi fortuna y la de mi marido Rodolphus, dejo el acceso a la bóveda familiar Black/Lestrange al primer nieto que mi hermana, Narcissa Malfoy tenga." Es una autorización para tu bóveda... Pero como...

- Pude trucar mi testamento hace poco, querido. Oficialmente estoy muerta pero mi "testamento" jamás fue hallado. Escribí esto hace poco y utilicé magia tenebrosa para envejecer el documento original y que pareciese de antes de mi supuesta muerte. Luego envíe a tu tío Theodore a que lo llevase a Gringotts aduciendo que lo había encontrado mientras se limpiaba la vieja mansión Lestrange.

Dicho esto la mujer volvió a encapucharse y observó a su sobrino nieto.

- Tengo que irme ahora, Christofer. Cuida ese anillo... ¡Cuídalo como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo, muchacho! ¡No me decepciones porque confío en ti! Además de que no te convendría verme enojada.

Se acercó a él. Ésta vez no le besó la frente pero si le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda:

- Eres el mejor de los Malfoy, Christofer, un sangre pura verdadero. Espero que te mantengas y te comportes como tal.

Dicho esto la mujer se marchó del salón con rapidez mientras Christofer se quedaba algo aturdido y anonadado mirando el bonito anillo que acababa de recibir.


	2. Chapter 2

LAS SOMBRAS SE EXTIENDEN

El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de la Magia bullía de actividad aquella tarde al igual que el de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Era una semana muy movida y agitada... ¿Y como no serlo teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió en Europa?

Harry Potter, jefe de Aurores y del Departamento de Seguridad estaba consternado totalmente... ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Era increíble que los Ministerios de Francia y Noruega no tuviesen nada preparado para una eventualidad como la que había ocurrido hace semanas!

Los reportes eran imprecisos pero coincidían en lo mismo: tanto el palacio de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons como el viejo castillo del Instituto Durmstrang se habían vuelto inhabitables. Aunque habían pasado varios días desde los incidentes no se sabía demasiado... Pero se decía que dos criaturas mágicas tremendamente poderosas habían atacado las instituciones y habían tomado los edificios, además de haber matado a varios alumnos y profesores... Sin duda era una verdadera catástrofe. Los Ministerios francés y noruego solamente habían atinado a asilar a los sobrevivientes y a pedir ayuda a Inglaterra.

El hombre se encontraba en su despacho leyendo unos formularios y cartas refrendadas por el ministro de la magia Arcturus Kingpie en persona. Eran informes sobre la situación, le habían llegado tanto esas cartas a él como a la directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y a las autoridades del Consejo Escolar y del Colegio Hogwarts. La decisión del Ministro había sido inapelable y las altas autoridades del Wizengamot estaban de acuerdo: se había firmado un pacto con los ministros francés y noruego para trasladar a profesores y estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang a Hogwarts para que prosiguiesen sus actividades hasta que se pudiese restablecer el orden en los edificios.

Pero Harry no se había quedado quieto... Había enviado a su segundo al mando, Ron Weasley a recabar información exacta sobre lo sucedido en los países. Y ahora estaba preocupado por él... Miraba nerviosamente la hora, Ron debería haber vuelto. Las autoridades de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons habían hecho algo inédito: dar las coordenadas mágicas de los edificios a las autoridades inglesas para lo que fuera útil, de manera que Potter se puso manos a la obra. El hombre se incorporó y se dirigió a un pequeño minibar que había a un costado del amplio despacho... No solía beber, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Se sirvió una generosa medida de whiskey de fuego en un vaso y dio un rápido trago, dejando que el calor del licor le invadiese la garganta.

Justo cuando volvía a depositar el vaso en la mesa la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Y la alta figura de Ron irrumpió en ella, visiblemente alterado.

Harry suspiró aliviado... Estaba vivo:

- ¡Ron!- se dirigió a su encuentro y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dawley y Graham llegaron a salvo también?

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente para decirle:

- Si. Pero no te traemos precisamente buenas noticias, Harry.

- No me las esperaba de ninguna manera... ¿Qué tienes?

El recién llegado parecía temblar un poco, y para contenerse se sentó en la silla. Harry se apresuró a servirle también un trago a su amigo que bebió ávidamente, como dándose valor para contar lo visto.

- Fuimos primero a Beauxbatons. Las defensas exteriores del castillo estaban intactas, inclusive los hechizos contra la aparición, por lo que tuvimos que proceder a pie. Las puertas del palacio estaban destruidas y... cuando entramos. Por Merlín... fue horrible ¡Había cuerpos, Harry! ¡Cuerpos de niños, de adultos... de las fuerzas de seguridad del Ministerio de Francia también! A medio comer algunos... Otros estaban completamente petrificados, pero no solo paralizados como con un Petrificus Totalus, sino ¡convertidos en estatuas de piedra totalmente!

- ¿Llegaron a ver al responsable?

- Si, aunque no directamente, por fortuna. Era un monstruo enorme, gigantesco... Patas de gallo, cuerpo y alas de dragón inmensas llenas de escamas verdes, por lo poco que pudimos ver de la cabeza también era de gallo, llena de un plumaje rojizo... No nos detuvimos a ver más y salimos de allí sigilosamente ¡Ni 1000 hombres habrían podido contra semejante monstruo!

- Una cocatriz...

- Si, pero no cualquiera. Parecía especialmente grande y peligrosa.- suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba narrando.

- Luego nos dirigimos a Durmstrang. La cosa fue todavía más extraña porque no encontramos ninguna puerta abierta ni destruida, conseguimos entrar a través de la entrada secreta que nos facilitó el director. Tampoco había cadáveres... Los salones estaban completamente desiertos. Hasta que apareció.

- ¿Quién?

- Un dragón. Un dragón colosal, más grande incluso que un ironbelly ucraniano y de color dorado... ¡El muy maldito practicamente parecía habernos tendido una emboscada, ya que nos atacó cuando estábamos en lo más recóndito del Instituto! Pudimos sobrevivir, pero a duras penas.

- ¿Sabes que clase de dragón era?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza pero respondió:

- No, pero tuve tiempo de ir a casa y consultarle a Charlie, por eso tardé. Recuerda que se iba a quedar unos días por vacaciones hasta volverse a Rumania.

Dicho esto sacó una hoja de pergamino de su túnica, que parecía estar arrancada de un libro. Le dijo a su amigo:

- Escucha esto. Es de un viejo libro de Charlie llamado "Leyendas Draconianas".- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer: - "Los dragones son seres fantásticos y misteriosos. Tenemos mucha información de los dragones que pueblan las islas británicas, el centro de Europa e incluso algunas zonas de Asia. Sin embargo, poco sabemos de los dragones escandinavos exceptuando por el hocicorto sueco y el ridgeback noruego. Sin embargo hay leyendas. Leyendas que cuentan que la raza más grande y poderosa de los dragones vivió en Escandinavia: los temibles dragones Nidhogg. Poderosas bestias, las más grandes de su tipo, y no solamente eso, cuenta la leyenda que esta raza en particular es sumamente inteligente. No son bestias, incluso se los podría calificar como seres debido a su gran intelecto y en muchos casos se han dicho que poseen la capacidad de hablar con los seres humanos. Son colosales, superando a cualquier otro dragón existente, y sus escamas parecen brillar con un brillo de oro puro..." - bajó la hoja para mirar directo a Harry.

- Entonces... ¿crees que fue uno de esos Nidhogg el que habita en Durmstrang ahora?

Ron se encogió de hombros:

- Dado lo que vi no me sorprendería. Aunque según Charlie si la raza existió está extinta... o al menos eso piensa, aunque el hecho de que le haya dicho que un dragón dorado había atacado el Instituto le resultaba muy extraño considerando que, según sus propias palabras, los hocicortos suecos y los ridgeback noruegos monopolizan el área.

- Entonces la teoría del Nidhogg no debe descartarse... Podrá ser una leyenda pero si el mismo Charlie tiene sus dudas y él es el que trabaja con dragones desde hace años y los conoce palmo a palmo...

En ese momento Harry se dejó caer algo derrumbado al sofá. Sí... dadas las circunstancias sin duda las medidas de Kingpie de ofrecerle la mano a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang era más que entendible y aceptable. Sin embargo, había algo que a Potter no le cerraba, y no dudó en expresárselo a su amigo:

- ¿No te parece extraño? Beauxbatons y Durmstrang... atacados por criaturas de ese calibre... Además los episodios racistas en la Londres mágica estan aumentando de forma alarmante. Día a día se nos reportan denuncias de nacidos de muggles que son atacados en las calles, incluso en pleno callejón Diagon. Y ahora este ataque a las escuelas y que se reúnan tantos magos, ya sean nacidos de muggles o no en el mismo lugar... debido a la evacuación hacia Hogwarts.

Ron lo observó atentamente para decirle:

- ¿Crees que ambas cosas estén relacionadas? ¿Acaso dudas del ministro?

Harry negó con la cabeza:

- No, para mí el Ministro tiene las mejores intenciones del mundo trayendo a los extranjeros aquí... Pero siento algo mal. No se... Quizá simplemente sea una sensación mía y todo esto no sea nada más que una gran casualidad. - miró hacia el techo y suspiró levemente, se quitó las gafas redondas y se refregó los ojos con las manos. - Lo que pienso es que hay algo mucho más allá de todo esto de lo que nosotros podemos ver actualmente... Y eso me pone muy nervioso.

La cara de Harry ya no era la misma que hace años... Los eventos de los últimos días y la abrumadora cantidad de trabajo y de horas sin dormir que se vio obligado a pasar parecían haberlo envejecido de pronto. Como Ron apenas estaba entrando en los cuarenta, sin embargo y como Ron también, en esta semana parecía mucho más avejentado.

- Hay que seguir trabajando, Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió y el pelinegro agregó:

- Haz un reporte de lo encontrado y envíalo al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, quizá puedan sacar algo más en limpio de todo esto y ponerse a investigar sobre los bichos esos...

El otro asintió y se incorporó para marcharse hacia la puerta, antes de salir, echó una mirada a su amigo y le preguntó:

- Harry... Crees que todo esto tenga que ver con... ya sabes... ¿los Mortífagos?

- Espero que no, Ron...- respondió el otro suspirando- Honestamente, espero que no...


	3. Chapter 3

REUNIÓN

El viento susurraba por entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, en las cercanías de Hogwarts. Cuatro figuras encapuchadas estaban caminando por entre la espesura en aquella noche sin luna. Se guiaban como podían por el resplandor emitido por las luces de sus varitas. Sabían que estaban infrigiendo las normas pero no les importaba. Habían sido convocados al Bosque y tenían que atender el llamado. Además estaban bien cubiertos por sus amigos en el interior del castillo por si surgía cualquier eventualidad y alguien los "extrañaba" demasiado.

De vez en cuando tenían que utilizar hechizos seccionadores para acabar con la maleza y ramas que se interponían en su camino pero no importaban, lo hacían continua y mecánicamente, avanzando implacables por entre el follaje.

Parecían llegar a lo más recóndito del Bosque, aunque prudentemente lejos del gran nido de acromántulas. Además no importaban los arácnidos gigantes. El claro donde se reunirían estaba bien protegido por hechizos contra ese tipo de criaturas y otros que podrían atacar como los centauros.

Por fin llegaron a su destino: era un amplio espacio libre, un gran claro con una hoguera en el centro. En torno al fuego había nueve sillas de piedra dispuestas en círculo.

Todas, exceptuando las cuatro reservadas para ellos estaban ocupadas:

Por un lado estaba el anciano Lucius Malfoy, con su rostro surcado de arrugas, canoso y sosteniendo firmemente su negro bastón con empuñadura de plata en forma de cabeza de serpiente con la boca abierta. Junto a él estaba su hijo Draco, un hombre apuesto y atractivo, de cabello corto color rubio platinado y ojos tan o más grises que los de su padre.

Frente a Draco, del otro lado del fuego estaba Bellatrix, con su habitual mirada aburrida... Parecía estar mirando algo por encima del hombro y con cierto aire despectivo a su sobrino y cuñado.

Junto a Bella había una hermosa mujer de la edad de Draco, tenía cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, y su largo pelo estaba atado en un apretado rodete. Lucía un par de hermosos pendientes esmeraldas, único lujo que se le veía ya que estaba embozada en túnica negra como todos los demás... Era Pansy Parkinson.

Y por último, en una silla que parecía más un trono de piedra, alto, delgado, calvo, sumamente pálido y con dos orificios nasales que parecían rendijas se encontraba lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos. Una gruesa y amenazante serpiente reposaba enroscada sobre si misma, justo al lado de aquel sitial.

Al llegar al lugar, una de las figuras fue la que primero se adelantó, y se inclinó respetuosamente ante la imagen del Señor Tenebroso. Luego volvió a incorporarse y se quitó la capucha, los demás imitaron aquel gesto.

Así se revelaron las figuras de cuatro adolescentes: Christofer Malfoy, el mayor de los hijos de Draco quien fue el primero en saludar al Señor y su hermano Scorpius, junto a Fryda Parkinson y Kevin Nott, un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de la misma edad y estatura que Christofer y que era a la sazón el primo hermano de los Malfoy al ser hijo de Daphne Greengrass, hermana de Astoria y su marido Theodore Nott.

Con un gesto de mano, Voldemort indicó a los recién llegados que se sentasen y así lo hicieron en los lugares libres. El Señor Tenebroso se incorporó un poco, con su varita en mano y miró a los allí presentes.

- Amigos míos... Me alegra mucho que nos volvamos a reunir. Estoy seguro que los recién llegados, por muy jóvenes que sean, no necesitan que me presente.

Los cuatro jóvenes se notaban nerviosos ante la presencia del hombre, sin embargo aparentemente Christofer era quien más estoico se mantenía ante aquello, y Scorpius era el que menos lograba contener el nerviosismo, ya que se lo notaba temblando un poco. Draco le echó una mirada a su hijo menor, que parecía ser algo suplicante como para que no se mostrase de esa forma, Bellatrix parecía estar a punto de lanzar una risa mordaz y Lucius estaba algo tenso. La única indiferente a aquella situación parecía ser Pansy, ya que esta no miraba a Scorpius, por el contrario, observaba a su hija, pero no solo a ella, sino también al mayor de los Malfoy, alternativamente.

- Estamos aquí reunidos esta noche...- continuó el Señor Tenebroso: - Para dar comienzo a una nueva era. En el pasado, muchos de ustedes los mayores lo recordarán. Recordarán mi caída... Mi caída a manos de un maldito niño a no muchos kilómetros de este punto, en el castillo que se erige fuera de este bosque. - miró con cierto desagrado tanto a Lucius como a Draco. Luego continuó: - Pero esta vez las cosas han cambiado. He vuelto en todo mi poder y nada nos detendrá ¡La magia solo puede ser de los verdaderos magos, no de aquellos sangre impura que infestan nuestra sociedad mágica! La situación es alarmante, lo sé. Los años de paz han llevado a una proliferación demasiado abundante de esta... lacra. Hay que purgar la Inglaterra Mágica de estos sucios que se hacen llamar magos. Pero no, no solo Inglaterra... sino también ¡el mundo!

Nadie habló, todos observaban al líder. Bellatrix lo hacía con un cierto brillo de adoración en los ojos, como completamente encantada por sus palabras. A Christofer la expresión de su tía abuela le pareció algo graciosa porque cualquiera pensaría que se pondría a suspirar. Voldemort prosiguió:

- Muchos veteranos han tenido dudosa reputación en el pasado en mis filas. Muchos participaron activamente traicionándome y provocando mi caída, ¿no es verdad, Lucius?- miró al anciano que a su vez le devolvió la mirada con un claro brillo de temor y quizá, más bien, vergüenza en los ojos. El joven rubio se fijó en su abuelo. Nunca lo había visto así y también le resultaba extraño. El anciano comenzó a hablar, de manera casi dubitativa:

- Señor... Señor... Mi... mi familia le ha servido bien en éste tiempo... Mi hijo... Mi hijo contribuyó a su regreso.

- En efecto, Lucius, en efecto.- corroboró Voldemort con tranquilidad- Por eso los Malfoy han sido perdonados de su pena... Pero el que hayan sido librados de sentencia no quita las pruebas y los precedentes ¿sabes? ¿Que quiero decir con esto? Muy fácil, aunque los haya librado del castigo debido a los grandes servicios que Draco me prestó para regresar, eso no quita que no confíe en la familia del todo.

Dicho esto ahora posó su mirada en los dos jóvenes nietos del anciano.

- Sin embargo ustedes, muchachos, pueden restituir mi confianza en la familia Malfoy... ¿Lo harán?

Scorpius aún parecía estar temblando como una hoja mecida por una suave brisa. La mirada del Señor Tenebroso no se apartaba de él y cuando el chico dijo, con clara incomodidad: "Si, lo haré", el hombre esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente casi, para luego posar más directamente sus ojos en el hermano mayor.

A diferencia de Scorpius, Christofer no temblaba, se mantenía estoico, firme y en silencio. Incluso miró al Señor Tenebroso directo a los ojos cuando posó su mirada en él. Manteniendo ese contacto por un rato largo. En realidad, interiormente, Chris no sabía que sentir... Admitía que sentía cierta opresión, incomodidad, y algo de miedo, sin embargo la compostura ante todo: él era el mayor, él era un verdadero sangre pura y él era el orgullo de su tía abuela, por lo que no podía flaquear fácilmente ni mostrarse débil, eso era para los niños mimados y si bien él había sido criado como un niño mimado, siempre se había resistido a serlo con mucho éxito. Esta vez la sonrisa que Voldemort esbozó no pareció ser condescendiente, sino divertida.

- Sí, lo haré. - dijo Christofer con firmeza y su interlocutor asintió con aprobación para luego dirigir su vista a los otros dos chicos:

- Y ustedes ¿qué dicen? ¿Se unirán a esta hermandad? ¿Lucharán junto a mí por el futuro de la pureza de sangre?

Los dos parecían igual de nerviosos que Scorpius, pero a diferencia de este lograban con buen márgen de éxito contener aquellos nervios, le echaron una corta mirada a Christofer que éste les devolvió y al instante tanto Fryda como Kevin asintieron con la cabeza para responder casi al unísono: "Sí, lo haremos".

- Excelente. - dijo el Señor Tenebroso ampliamente complacido, luego movió su varita apuntando a las llamas de la hoguera y estas se alzaron varios metros hacia el cielo, aunque sin sobresalir por entre los árboles. En medio del fuego se mostró una imagen... La imagen de un enorme dragón dorado asolando con llamas los salones de un antiguo y viejo castillo, devorando enteras a personas, incluidos niños de once años... No era una imagen agradable de ver, sin duda. El hombre, como perdido en la escena dijo:

- La caída del mundo mágico en nuestras manos ha comenzado en Durmstrang, queridos amigos. He conseguido hacer que un poderoso dragón Nidhogg que dormía en las profundidades de las montañas cercanas al castillo despierte y lo he convencido para atacar ese instituto, en venganza ya que fueron los fundadores de Durmstrang quien lo encerraron en la montaña y lo pusieron a dormir.

Kevin levantó la mano con cierta timidez, como pidiendo permiso para hablar y Voldemort lo observó:

- Um... he oído que también ha habido ataques a Beauxbatons... ¿También tiene que ver con esto?

El Señor Tenebroso negó levemente para responder:

- No. El ataque a Beauxbatons fue idea de otra organización... Una organización que nos conviene destruir de inmediato. Ésta vez no lucharemos sólo contra los aurores, simplemente digamos que esta organización se nos opone y debe ser eliminada: se hace llamar el Culto Escarlata, pero no debemos entrar en muchos detalles de eso ahora. El ataque a Beauxbatons fue muy conveniente dado que era nuestro segundo blanco.- miró al padre de los muchachos Malfoy y dijo: - Draco, tengo entendido que conseguiste información sobre los pactos del Ministerio con Francia y Noruega ¿qué tienes para decir?

El hombre pareció armarse de valor frente a la imponente figura de Voldemort para decir:

- Alumnos y profesorado de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se trasladarán a Hogwarts, a más tardar en unos meses, probablemente en los comienzos del próximo curso.

- Exacto. - señaló el Señor Tenebroso - Una vez estén en Inglaterra serán un blanco ideal para iniciar una guerra mágica que exceda las fronteras del país, sencillamente hay que tomar los pasos adecuados. Sin embargo, para la maquinaria de guerra necesitamos de aliados... Viejos aliados que hace mucho están en la sombra.- volvió a mover la varita y la escena cambió... Ahora la visión entre las llamas era otra: El cielo gris y triste en un páramo desolado y totalmente seco, una solitaria y resquebrajada torre negra se erguía dominando el lugar... Y alrededor de la torre muchas figuras oscuras volaban, surcando el cielo con rapidez... Eran cientos... Miles...

- Los dementores nos ayudaran si se lo pedimos... El Ministerio los expulsó de su hogar en Azkaban y los confinó a una perdida isla en medio del Ártico. Un ser oscuro los lidera... Alguien que puede desafiarnos, un dementor sumamente poderoso y, que por añadidura, puede utilizar la magia para protegerse y atacar... El Rey Oscuro. La misión será recuperar la alianza con los dementores: debo enviar emisarios a la isla ¿Voluntarios entre estos nuevos talentos?

Nuevamente... Silencio pero miradas, miradas que decían más que mil palabras. Scorpius miró al suelo, prácticamente descartando el hecho de figurar como un candidato al menos voluntario, Lucius, al ver la actitud de su nieto menor pareció algo aliviado ya que si Chris conocía su abuelo sabía que, aunque no lo demostrase tanto como su abuela, también se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus nietos, aunque el que pareció estar más calmado con Scorpius fue Draco... Bueno, no era ninguna sorpresa que Draco había sentido siempre algún que otro favoritismo más fuerte con el menor. Fryda y Kevin se quedaron algo anonadados ante la imagen y no pudieron responder. Pansy miraba a su hija, casi como suplicandole con la mirada que no se ofreciera.

Christofer en cambio se encontraba siendo el objetivo de dos miradas: por una parte de su tía abuela Bellatrix, sus ojos negros, brillantes, parecían alentarlo, parecían echarle una mirada llena de confianza para con él, que deseaba que fuera quien se ofreciese para la tarea. Por el otro, la serpiente que tenía lord Voldemort a un lado también observaba atentamente a Christofer, con curiosidad... Quizá por haber intuido que, aparte de su amo, el joven era el único de entre los presentes que hablaba pársel.

- Iré a la isla.- dijo con tranquilidad. Ante esas palabras hubo un nuevo silencio algo prolongado... Nuevas reacciones: a Lucius le tembló ligeramente la mandíbula pero no dijo nada, Draco frunció el ceño levemente, Bellatrix casi no podía contener una sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo, y Pansy se mostraba algo asustada... Asustada sin duda por el resultado que se preveía y que se mostró exactamente luego de que Christofer dijera eso... Fryda tomó la palabra:

- Yo también iré... Acompañaré a Christofer y lo ayudaré en su misión, si me permite, Señor Tenebroso.

Ahora era Christofer el asustado... No por su integridad, sino por la de ella... ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¡No! ¡No podía permitir que a Fryda le pasase nada! ¡Le era demasiado valiosa, la quería demasiado como para ello! Prefería ir sólo. La observó a los ojos intensamente, casi con una mirada tan suplicante como la que su madre le había dirigido hace momentos pero los ojos verdes de la castaña demostraban determinación estoica, una mirada que probaba que no se iba a echar atrás con aquella decisión.

- Y yo. - musitó Kevin suavemente. Christofer lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Que Kevin fuese no le había molestado tanto, después de todo si bien lo quería y era su mejor amigo, por Kevin, obviamente, no sentía las cosas que sentía por Fryda, tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a su primo y amigo, pero si tenía que elegir entre alguno de los dos dañados, sin duda elegiría a Kevin, Fryda era demasiado perfecta como para ser herida, lastimada o dañada de alguna forma.

El único que se mantuvo impasible fue Scorpius, sin decir nada y con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas. Voldemort miró al trío, inicialmente con cierta perplejidad, pero luego con satisfacción:

- Perfecto. Tres, si... Tres emisarios. Sin embargo, por ser el primero en ofrecerte Christofer... Tu serás el principal guía y líder de la misión... Si fallas, toda, absolutamente toda la responsabilidad, caerá sobre tus hombros... Pero a su vez tendrás libertad para actuar y dirigir la tarea como más te apetezca.

Ahora le tocaba a Fryda sorprenderse, abriendo mucho los ojos, en especial ante las palabras iniciales sobre la responsabilidad y parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero sin embargo no dijo nada, Kevin parecía igualmente sorprendido aunque obviamente menos shockeado. Scorpius, Draco y Lucius también estaban impactados, pero guardaban silencio. Bellatrix en cambio parecía indiferente y llena de confianza en su sobrino nieto mayor.

- Y... ¿que debo hacer yo?- preguntó el menor de los Malfoy, aunque no sin cierta vergüenza por no haberse ofrecido. Voldemort lo miró aunque no sin algo de irritación y decepción clara.

- No estorbes.- dijo con frialdad a lo cual agregó: - Busca gente en el castillo que siga nuestra ideología para tenerla entre nuestras filas, espero que al menos puedas ofrecerte para una tarea así... ¿O es que también te daría miedo hablar con las personas?

Scorpius bajó la cabeza sumamente avergonzado y simplemente asintió, Draco y Lucius también parecían algo avergonzados y Bellatrix lanzó una suave carcajada sarcástica. Voldemort miró a los tres voluntarios y les dijo:

- Pueden retirarse a descansar. Tienen una semana para prepararse, no más. Quiero que haya resultados en cinco días más luego de la preparación... Logren su cometido o directamente no vuelvan ¿quedó claro?

Christofer volvió a mirar al Señor Tenebroso y se incorporó de su silla para hacer una ligera reverencia y decirle:

- Más que claro, mi Señor. Con su permiso nos retiramos. - dicho esto se enderezó y comenzó a marchar perdiéndose por la espesura, seguido de Fryda, Kevin y Scorpius.

Cuando ya se hubieron retirado del todo, Voldemort desapareció sin decir más palabras y el fuego de la hoguera volvió a su tamaño normal, al igual que lo hizo Bellatrix luego y después de ella Lucius, despidiéndose de su hijo diciendo que se verían pronto en casa.

Pansy no se movió de su silla, Draco la miró fijamente. De pronto, el rubio vio algo que lo sorprendió: un par de lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos.

- Pansy...- comenzó Draco.

- Mi Fryda...- susurró la mujer entre esas lágrimas, aunque conteniendo los sollozos - Mi pequeña Fryda...

- Pansy...- el hombre se incorporó y se acercó a ella rodeándola de manera reconfortante con los brazos- Pansy no llores... Ellos estarán bien, lo sé. Christofer es un chico muy listo. Ya verás como todo sale bien.

- Pero... ¿Y si no sale, Draco? ¿Y si no sale? ¡Todo esto es culpa de Christofer!

Draco abrió mucho los ojos grises para luego mirarla con cierta frialdad:

- No le eches la culpa a mi hijo. Nadie obligó a Fryda a postularse como voluntaria en la misión, en ningún momento el Señor Tenebroso pidió más voluntarios y sólo luego de que ellos se postularan le pareció buena idea de que fueran tres y no uno.

Pansy rodó los ojos para luego decir:

- No estoy hablando de eso, Draco ¿No lo ves, verdad? ¿Tan ciego estás acaso? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que nuestros hijos sienten?

El hombre la miró a los ojos y la mujer prosiguió:

- Fryda está enamorada de Christofer... ¿no lo notas? No sé qué tienen los Malfoy para hacernos caer así... Ella está enamorada. Así como yo estuve... Como yo estuve...- sus mejillas enrojecieron fuertemente y sus ojos miraron directo hacia el fuego, evitando la mirada acerada de su interlocutor.

Draco suspiró y se atrevió a acariciarle levemente una mejilla. Ella, aunque al principio se resistió un poco, luego se quedó quieta mientras él la acariciaba.

- Lo noto. - dijo - Y él también está enamorado. Así como yo lo estuve...

- ¡Ja! Tú nunca lo estuviste... ¡Al menos no de mí! ¡De haber sido así estarías casado con otra persona!

- Fueron mis padres... Pansy, sabes que no tuve opción...

- ¡Siempre hay opción, Draco! ¡Siempre!- exclamó, las lágrimas corriendo algo más copiosas y ella secándolas como podía con la manga de la túnica hasta dejar sus ojos secos. - Si en verdad hubieses estado enamorado de mí te habrías opuesto a la decisión de tus padres y no estarías casado con Astoria.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio y entonces Pansy inquirió:

- ¿Eres feliz? ¿En verdad eres feliz con Astoria, Malfoy?

Nuevamente silencio. La mujer rodó los ojos:

- Lo que me imaginaba. La oportunidad para ser felices se presenta pocas veces en la vida al lado de una persona ¿Sabes lo que hubiera dado por una vida a tu lado, Draco Malfoy? ¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! Pero no. No pudo ser simplemente porque... ¡Tomaste la decisión equivocada!

- Christofer será más listo que yo. - dijo Draco simplemente, aunque conmovido por lo que ella dijo, le temblaba un poco la voz al hablar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ella.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió:

- Porque sé que no tomará la decisión equivocada.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Tengan mucho cuidado al agregar los ojos de sapo triturados a la poción, chicos!- dijo jovialmente la voz del profesor Horace Slughorn, maestro de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin. Habían pasado muchos años ya desde la segunda caída de lord Voldemort, 27 años para ser más exactos, y a pesar de que al año siguiente se especulaba con el retiro del anciano, éste no se había ido. Por el contrario, había seguido dando clases. Estaba embozado en una túnica de terciopelo verde con bordes de oro. El tupido bigote de morsa, color ya blanco por las canas le cubría casi completamente el labio superior y parecía todavía más gordo que hace años, era como si cada año engordase un par de kilos, y a pesar de las innumerables arrugas en su rostro, seguía mostrándose jovial como siempre y se movía rápidamente, para un hombre de su edad y grosor, entre los pupitres. - ¡No queremos que ningún caldero estalle de pronto por no saber mesurar la cantidad! Recuerden que poción estamos preparando ¡La Poción Explosiva!

Fue precisamente en ese instante que se oyó un fuerte estallido, la clase en general buscó la fuente del ruido y encontró a Frank Longbottom de Gryffindor, uno de los hijos del profesor de Botánica Neville completamente negro por el hollín desprendido en la explosión de su caldero. Hubo risas generales de la clase y el profesor hizo una mueca de desaprobación acercándose al joven y diciéndole en tono algo preocupado:

- Oh, señor Longbottom... ¡Dije que no se excedieran con los ojos de sapo! Al menos no está herido, pero fue peligroso... Por favor vaya a la enfermería, muchacho.

Con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas el adolescente obedeció y abandonó el aula.

Luego de ese pequeño respiro, la clase siguió trabajando en el brebaje. En una de las aulas más cercanas al escritorio del profesor se encontraba Christofer Malfoy vertiendo el pequeño polvillo amarillento que eran los ojos de sapo triturados sobre un brebaje de contextura acuosa y color amarronado. Cuando empezó a recibir el polvo, la coloración comenzó a cambiar a un color anaranjado intenso.

Sin embargo, la mente de Chris no estaba con la Poción Explosiva, sino muy lejos de allí, en la reunión que había tenido con los Mortífagos... ¿Por qué demonios Fryda tuvo que ofrecerse a acompañarlo? ¿Por qué? El Señor Tenebroso nunca había requerido su presencia, tan solo la de un único voluntario... Pero no, Fryda había tenido que meterse en la misión y pedir permiso al Señor para ello...

De pronto un sonido devolvió al joven Malfoy a la realidad... Su poción había comenzado a silbar de manera amenazante, abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa y notó que había puesto más ojos de sapo que lo necesario, se apresuró a corregir el error equilibrando la mezcla con unos colmillos de serpiente y revolvió un poco con el cucharón. El silbido se calmó un poco y Chris suspiró aliviado.

Justo detrás de él estaba el profesor Slughorn que le puso una mano en el hombro mientras lo observaba:

- Vaya, joven Malfoy, me sorprende de usted... ¡Se ve que anda distraído hoy! ¿Acaso tienes mal de amores, muchacho?

Christofer enrojeció un poco y fijó su mirada en el líquido en su caldero que había adoptado una coloración intensamente roja, como las mejillas de él.

El profesor le palmeó levemente la espalda de manera optimista para decirle:

- Ah, no te preocupes chico, no te preocupes, yo también fui joven alguna vez... Además, es cierto, es cierto. Casi se te va la mano con los ojos de sapo pero pudiste remediar el error pronto y eso es lo importante. Sigue así, Christofer, sigue así...

Volvió a darle unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y siguió caminando por el aula, examinando a los demás alumnos. Una vez el anciano se hubo alejado, el joven rubio buscó con la mirada por el salón a Fryda. La encontró cerca de la puerta del aula. También parecía en otro mundo... En un mundo que tenía bastante que ver con él precisamente. Si bien de vez en cuando vigilaba que su poción no se saliese de control, tenía un codo apoyado en el pupitre y con una de sus manos se sostenía la cabeza... Y lo estaba mirando a él, a Christofer. Cuando notó que su amigo le devolvía la mirada, Malfoy pareció notar que ella enrojecía un poco y volvía toda su atención a su caldero.

¿Que pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de Fryda Parkinson cuando lo estaba mirando disimuladamente? Primero y principal cierta sensación de opresión por las palabras que había dicho el Señor Tenebroso para Chris que toda la responsabilidad si algo salía mal, la cargaría él como líder de la misión. Cuando escuchó eso Fryda sintió como que se le encogía el corazón de pena... ¡No podía permitir que nada saliese mal! ¡No quería que Christofer terminase cargando con sus culpas y las de Kevin! ¿Por qué se había postulado como voluntaria para la misión? Muy sencillo... Porque quería estar con él, quería ir a la misión con él, quería cuidarlo, asegurarse de que nada le pasara. Su propio destino poco y nada le importaba... En cambio el destino de él, eso era muy diferente. En cierta manera le dolió decepcionar las expectativas de su madre que, aparentemente tenía la esperanza de que no se ofreciera, pero no pudo evitarlo, fue un impulso, un impulso del cual no se arrepiente ni se arrepentirá para nada.

La clase siguió su curso con algunos otros estallidos de caldero de parte de unos cuantos alumnos que tenían pocas luces y luego Slughorn pasó a la evaluación de los trabajos. A Fryda no le sorprendió para nada cuando la poción de Christofer ("mi Malfoy" pensó con cierta posesividad) fue declarada la mejor de entre aquellas que había en los calderos. Tan listo era... Tan perfecto era... No pudo contener un suave suspiro que salió de entre sus labios. Y fiel a su costumbre de premiar a los ganadores, el profesor le hizo entrega al joven de una pequeña ampolla de cristal con una poción acuosa de color turquesa intenso. Aparentemente y por lo que Fryda había podido oir se trataba de una poción de Crecimiento Temporal. Haría que su cuerpo tomase la forma que tomaría en un futuro, en cinco años, más o menos, durante 48 horas si se la bebía entera y si bebía de a sorbos cortos durante 6 horas, habiendo ocho sorbos en la ampolla.

Cuando el profesor decretó que la clase había terminado, la muchacha Parkinson fue la primera en incorporarse y salir del salón... Se moría de ganas de ir con Christofer y felicitarlo, pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para encontrarse cara a cara con él luego de lo sucedido en la reunión. Durante esos tres días posteriores a la junta de Mortífagos lo estuvo evitando lo que pudo... Temía lo que pudiera decirle con referencia a su decisión de acompañarlo en la misión.

En el momento que salía a los corredores de piedra de las mazmorras notó que, por el lado opuesto venía una joven de cabellos rubios largos y dos grandes ojos verdes, vestía la túnica negra con bordes azules, típica de Ravenclaw y la insignia de prefecta de la casa le lucía en el pecho. Fryda no pudo contener un gruñido suave... Lyssander Scamander: sangre pura, hija de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander, iba a un curso menos que ella y todos sabían que era la actual novia de Christofer. Cualquier buen pensamiento que haya podido tener sobre su amigo se desvaneció apenas ver a la rubia y fue reemplazado por un odio tal contra ella que, seguro si no fuese un afecto muy cercano de su mejor amigo, le hubiera lanzado una maldición Cruciatus ahí mismo.

Pero negó con la cabeza y sencillamente giró en la próxima esquina, perdiéndola de la vista. Iba a seguir avanzando pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo y se detuvo en seco. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza "Resiste el impulso, Fryda, resístelo..." pero no lo logró y asomó disimuladamente la cabeza por la esquina, volviendo su mirada a la salida del aula de Pociones.

Ahí entre la marea de estudiantes que salían vio salir a sus amigos, Kevin y Christofer y en ese momento fue cuando hicieron contacto visual con la novia del segundo y ella se acercó.

Un dolor fuerte le atravesó el pecho, como si una mano le estrujase el corazón cuando vio que ¡la muy zorra de Lyssander estaba besando a Chris! ¡Lo besaba! Fryda frunció los labios en desaprobación y entonces notó la mirada que Kevin echaba a la pareja, era una extraña mezcla de celos y resignación. Fryda conocía lo suficientemente bien a Nott como para darse cuenta que él tenía ganas de estar en el lugar de Christofer, tanto como ella misma tenía ganas de estar en el lugar de Lyssander en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza, ya había visto suficiente... Se preguntaba a si misma porque tenía que torturarse de esa manera... En realidad estaba algo triste, sentía que claramente Christofer prefería a Lyssander antes que a ella. Un intenso desasosiego la invadió. Contuvo las ganas de arrojar unas lágrimas y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala común de Slytherin.

Cuando se encontraba ante la pared de piedra que daba acceso al lugar, se abrió antes de que dijera la contraseña y vio salir de entre ella a Scorpius. Rodó los ojos, el hijo varón menor de los Malfoy nunca le había caído demasiado bien que digamos y su actitud de cobarde en la reunión sencillamente la había sacado aún más de quicio.

- Vaya Fryda, tienes más cara de perro que de costumbre... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus siete citas del día suspendieron sus turnos?- preguntó el muchacho con desdén.

- No estoy para aguantarte hoy, Scorpius, así que hazte a un lado y déjame entrar.- musitó hastiada la castaña.

- Oh no no... ¡Quiero adivinar! Déjame ver, déjame ver... ¡Ya sé! Mi hermanito no te rindió en la cama, ¿es eso?

Fryda llevó con rapidez la mano a su varita y apuntó al otro Malfoy que también reaccionó rápido, sacando la suya propia.

- Que seas el hermano de Christofer no te da derecho a tratarme como si fuese una puta, Scorpius, porque no lo soy... ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad sobre la "cama" de tu hermano? Porque si te la digo seguramente te pones verde de envidia.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y ella esbozó una sonrisa mordaz de costado para decirle:

- Seguro a ti ni se te pone dura... No sabes lo que es tu hermano, apuesto que no le llegas ni a los talones...

- Cuando quieras te lo hago comprobar. - gruñó el joven a lo que Fryda respondió con una carcajada llena de sarcasmo para decir:

- ¡Scorpius, por favor! No compartiría cama contigo ni en diez mil vidas con todas sus reencarnaciones. Te comportaste de una manera sencillamente patética en la reunión ¡Cobarde! ¿De verdad crees que yo iría a estar en la cama con alguien como tú? No, señor... Tengo mi dignidad. Además de que te lías con una tonta sangre mestiza... ¿Crees que no sé lo de la tal Rose Weasley y tú?

El joven tragó saliva y lentamente comenzó a bajar su guardia.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes de Rose...?

- Lo sé... Simplemente lo sé... Pero tranquilo, Scorpius, yo no pienso decirle nada a nadie porque no es mi asunto. Sin embargo quiero que te quede muy claro que pronto tendrás que elegir entre la tonta mestiza o la causa de tu familia y la pureza de sangre... No soy tu amiga ni deseo serlo, pero como mujer y sangre pura te lo aconsejo: elige bien, no creo que los Weasley/Granger sean una familia que el Señor Tenebroso vea con buenos ojos.

En ese momento Scorpius se hizo a un lado y Fryda pasó a la sala común mientras él salía, algo golpeado por lo que la amiga de su hermano había dicho porque, sin duda y aunque no lo quisiese admitir, ella tenía razón.

Christofer había pasado buena parte del día con Lyssander, sin embargo su cabeza continuamente iba hacia Fryda... Fryda y la misión... Fryda y el hecho de haberse ofrecido como voluntaria para acompañarlo. No podía soportarlo más sin hablar de ese tema con ella, por lo que en un momento, luego de pasar varias horas con la Ravenclaw en Hogsmeade se despidió de ella y fue rumbo al castillo.

Si sabía donde se podía encontrar su mejor amiga sin duda sería en la sala común... Durante todos esos días lo había estado evitando y él sabía que ella no era tonta, si lo había estado haciendo habría sido por alguna razón en particular y se imaginaba cual era esa razón.

Cuando llegó a la sala la encontró prácticamente desierta, la mayoría de los otros Slytherin estaban o en clases (caso de los menores cursos) o disfrutando de los Terrenos o del pueblo de Hogsmeade. En ese momento fue cuando se preguntó si Fryda en verdad estaría allí.

Se sentó en uno de los amplios sofás forrados de terciopelo verde. Al momento oyó un ligero maullido. Buscó la fuente del ruido y allí encontró a su hermoso gato blanco: Anton. El animal se acercó a su amo y saltó hacia su regazo buscando sus cariños, le acarició levemente la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la frente. El felino ronroneó contento y se estiró un poco entre las piernas de él. Christofer sonrió de costado rascándole la cabeza:

- Anton, ¿sabes donde está Fryda, la has visto? Necesito verla...

Cualquiera diría que estaba loco hablándole a un gato, sin embargo siempre había compartido cierta conexión especial con Anton. Christofer tenía un tacto particular y especial cuando se trataba de animales ya sean comunes o criaturas mágicas.

Ante la pregunta de su amo, Anton miró a un costado, hacia el pequeño pasillo que conducía la habitación de las chicas. Chris comprendía, él no podía enfilar hacia ese pasillo sin embargo... Miró al felino y este pareció comprender la mirada al instante, se bajó de su regazo y caminó hasta el pasilló con las puertas de las habitaciones de las chicas de distintos cursos, comenzó a rasgar una de ellas con insistencia, procurando que sus garras hicieran ruido contra la madera.

Ante tales rasguños abrieron la puerta y Fryda se asomó al pasillo, Anton maulló y luego miró a su amo sentado, la chica dirigió la mirada a donde estaba Christofer y pareció debatirse entre si saludarlo e ir hacia él o volverse a encerrar en el cuarto, pero optó por la primera opción. Lo saludó con la mano y se dirigió donde estaba el joven.

- Hola Chris. - le dijo con tranquilidad, pero el muchacho rubio notó que ella tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando, Fryda?- inquirió el chico.

- Porque estas muy ocupado, Chris... Tienes los deberes, tus obligaciones de prefecto, el planear la misión, tu...- la voz le tembló un poco en este punto pero se sobrepuso: - novia, no quiero molestarte.

- Fryda, puedes engañar a cualquiera pero no a mí... ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Temes acaso que te diga algo sobre tu decisión de acompañarme a la misión?

La castaña no respondió... Así que era eso... Y no estaba muy alejada de la verdad sin duda, ya que Chris le dijo:

- No puedo ocultártelo, Fry... No me gusta que hayas decidido eso ¡Yo debería ir sólo a esa misión!

Ella negó con la cabeza:

- Estás loco si piensas que te dejaría hacer algo así...

- Tu también estás loca si pensabas que me tomaría a bien que fueras ¿Y qué si te pasa algo?

- Si me pasa algo no me arrepentiré porque, después de todo, habré servido con lealtad a la causa.

Christofer suspiró:

- Esto no es lealtad a la causa, Fry... ¿No pensaste en tu madre acaso?

- ¿Pensaste tú en la tuya cuando te ofreciste?

- Mi madre no estaba allí, Fryda... Además mis padres no se interesan por mí como se interesan por Scorpius. Para mi padre lo trágico hubiese sido que mi hermano se hubiese ofrecido, no yo.

- Pues tu hermano adoptó una actitud bastante cobarde, Christofer... ¿Acaso eso es lo que enorgullece a tus padres? Yo solo lo hice para enorgullecer a la mía - mintió la chica.

- Tu madre no se veía muy orgullosa, se veía preocupada, terriblemente preocupada... ¡Y a mí también me preocupa, Fryda!

En ese momento la joven sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te preocupa?

Christofer no sabía que responder... Obviamente le preocupaba porque era su mejor amiga y no quería perderla, pero había algo mucho más allá de eso... Muchísimo más allá... Algo que estaba enquistado en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su alma. Pero no podía decírselo... No se sentía con el valor suficiente para hacerlo ¿Irónico no? Él, que le sostuvo la mirada al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, flaqueaba y dudaba ante la mujer que conocía desde que tenían nada más que cuatro años. Decidió por mentir también, aunque se odiaba por hacerlo:

- Simplemente porque eres mi mejor amiga...- a continuación dijo algo que si era verdad y lo hizo con toda la sinceridad del mundo: - No quiero perderte, Fryda.

A la chica le tembló el labio levemente... Era evidente que esperaba que su amigo dijese algo más, pero luego negó con la cabeza y suspiró levemente para decir:

- Tú mismo lo has dicho Christofer, soy tu mejor amiga ¿verdad? Y Kevin es tu mejor amigo también... ¿Qué hacen los mejores amigos en casos como éste? Están unidos. Me uní a la misión para apoyarte, Chris. No estarás solo... ¡Y no! ¡Mi decisión es final y no la cambiaré! Además ya es tarde para hacerlo, hicimos un compromiso con lord Voldemort no con cualquier persona... Y los compromisos con él hay que cumplirlos aunque sea lo último que se haga.

En eso ella también tenía razón, sin duda. Habían acordado cumplir la tarea para el Señor Tenebroso y ya no podían echarse atrás, al menos no si querían seguir vivos.

- Deberías haber pensado en Lyssander antes de ofrecerte, Chris.- dijo la chica suspirando con melancolía - Tú al menos tienes a alguien...

En ese momento la miró a los ojos... ¿Fryda habría conseguido novio? El solo hecho de que eso le pasase por la mente lo hizo gruñir un poco. Pero luego forzó una sonrisa para preguntar:

- Pero... seguro tú tienes algún pretendiente merodeando ¿no?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y respondió de manera casi automática:

- No Christofer. Solo tengo uno en mira pero ya está "ocupado" y lo aprecio demasiado como para obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera.

Dicho esto y sin darle más tiempo a nada al joven rubio, ella se incorporó del sillón y se marchó hacia su habitación nuevamente, cerrando la puerta casi de un portazo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frío y Oscuridad**_

La oscuridad se arremolinaba en esa isla... Era extraño... Fuera de ella todo parecía totalmente normal y común. Vista desde el punto de vista de paisaje, quien navegara por la zona de mar cercana al lugar creería que era como un agujero negro que absorbía toda la luz del sol y oscurecía todo de manera irremediable... Era como un punto negro en una vasta superficie color azul brillante...

Sin embargo, la isla estaba en una zona de muy díficil acceso, incluso navegando, en el Océano Ártico, de hecho el único modo de llegar era apareciéndose teniendo sus coordenadas exactas y solo el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de la Magia británico conocía esas coordenadas y, luego de un fuerte trabajo de espionaje, también lord Voldemort. Una bruma oscura la cubría totalmente y era tan gruesa que impedía que los rayos solares la atravesasen libremente. La temperatura en ese lugar maldito parecía todavía más fría que la temperatura de la cercana Groenlandia. Pero no solo era la temperatura... Una atmósfera opresiva y deprimente reinaba en aquella roca... Carente de vegetación, gris y sin fauna era uno de los lugares más horribles de la Tierra... Y ¿al centro de la misma?

En el centro había una gran torre negra... Erigida por una mano ancestral y desconocida que se elevaba como un dedo admonitorio, advirtiendo a los que la vieran que no iban a tener un destino del todo feliz si se internaban en ella... Alrededor de la edificación, volando en círculos, cientos de dementores parecían buscar una presa que no encontraban, ni encontrarían a menos que cayese algún incauto.

En la costa de la isla se oyeron tres "cracks" que nada tenían que ver con las olas que lamían la arena y tres figuras encapuchadas se materializaron allí. Los tres enviados de lord Voldemort: Christofer en el centro flanqueado por Fryda y Kevin, el Trío Esmeralda. Se dio vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros y les dijo:

- Los tres sabemos que si alguno quiere dar un paso al costado este es el momento.

Sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza

- Estamos contigo, Christofer. - dijo Kevin a lo que Fryda afirmó con la cabeza. El muchacho también asintió y se dio vuelta para observar la torre e indicó:

- Invoquen sus patronus.

Los tres muchachos hicieron sus hechizos, aunque Christofer debía reconocer que le costó sobremanera pensar en su mejor recuerdo (en este caso el primer beso que se había dado con Fryda cuando eran niños) debido a la atmósfera ominosa y opresiva de aquella isla.

El patronus de Christopher era una enorme cobra real de color blanco brillante que parecía resplandecer como un faro en la oscuridad, al igual que los patronus de sus amigos: una gran tarántula en el caso de Fryda y un imponente murciélago para Kevin.

- Hay que montarlos.- dijo Christofer. Fryda y Kevin se lo quedaron mirando extrañados, nunca habían oído que un patronus pudiese ser usado como montura. - Si, si no lo hacemos tardaríamos horas enteras en llegar a la torre a pie. La única manera de llegar pronto y economizar nuestra energía gastada en los Patronus es montándolos.

Asintieron con la cabeza, aunque nunca antes lo habían intentado. Malfoy se acercó a la serpiente y se colocó sobre su lomo. La sensación de montar sobre el cuerpo de energía positiva corporizada de un Patronus era sencillamente reconfortante y cálida. Casi parecía calmar la oscuridad y el frío que aquel terrorífico ambiente provocaba. Sus compañeros imitaron sus gestos, sorprendiéndose gratamente también por la sensación.

- Vamos...- indicó Christofer y su serpiente comenzó a reptar por el suelo de la isla con dirección a la derruida edificación velozmente, a un lado la tarántula movía sus rápidas patas para igualar en velocidad el deslizamiento del reptil y al otro el murciélago volaba eficazmente moviéndose a la par de los otros dos, sin rebasarlos ni quedarse atrás.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la cálida y agradable sensación de seguridad que los patronus ofrecían, a medida que se acercaban a la vieja torre esa sensación parecía disminuir y el frío aumentar exponencialmente. Descubrieron que podían paliar, al menos parcialmente si acercaban mucho sus patronus lo que parecía aumentar la protección y seguridad que proveían.

Los dementores que volaban en círculos alrededor del edificio pronto dirigieron su atención a los recién llegados y se lanzaron en picada contra ellos. La barrera protectora que los tres patronus formaban alrededor de sus jinetes hacían que las criaturas chocasen como contra una pared infranqueable para retirarse y luego volver a atacar. La incomodidad de los tres chicos parecía crecer a cada momento, y no era para menos. Suspiró lentamente mientras seguían avanzando a la mayor velocidad que podían. En ese momento Christofer notó que lentamente la barrera se estaba deshaciendo...

- ¡Debemos detenernos!- dijo mientras seguía montando a su serpiente

- ¿Estás loco? - preguntó Kevin - ¿Y que los patronus desaparezcan?

- ¡Debemos hacerlo! ¡Hay que razonar con los dementores! No podemos seguir... ¡Son demasiados incluso para tres patronus!

A regañadientes el murciélago detuvo su vuelo y aterrizó en tierra, la tarántula y la serpiente también se detuvieron. Aún no los hicieron desaparecer. Aunque débil y tenue, la barrera aún seguía protegiéndolos y lo separaba de una masa informe que era aquella gran conjunción de dementores a su alrededor.

- ¡Queremos hablar con su líder!- dijo Christofer- ¡Somos mensajeros de lord Voldemort! Recuerdan a Voldemort, ¿verdad? El mago al que sirvieron hace años... ¡Ha vuelto!

Hubo un tenso silencio, el rubio agregó:

- ¡Venimos a negociar! ¡Dejénnos entrar!

Más silencio. Varias de las criaturas parecieron dirigir sus ciegos rostros entre sí. Y en ese momento los dementores comenzaron a dispersarse, alejándose de ellos, dejando el camino libre hacia la torre que tenía sus puertas abiertas de par en par.

No hizo falta que los muchachos hiciesen desaparecer a sus guardianes porque pudieron seguir camino a lomos de ellos tranquilamente, cosa que tanto Kevin como Fryda parecían agradecer.

Entraron al gran edificio. Allí la atmósfera parecía aún más oscura y deprimente que fuera y por un momento la fuerza que mantenía corporizados a los patronus pareció flaquear como la llama de una vela que parecía estar a punto de apagarse en cualquier momento, pero pudieron mantenerse en pie.

El trío comenzó a ascender por una amplia escalera... Ascendieron, ascendieron largamente, hasta que, por fin, llegaron a la cúspide de la torre, al último piso de la misma.

Ese piso era un amplio salón oscuro, iluminado apenas por unas antorchas que emitían un débil y frío fuego azul. Al mismo instante de entrar en la sala, los patronus no pudieron resistir más y desaparecieron, quedando sus amos parados sobre la fría piedra. Una voz susurrante y gélida como un témpano habló para decir:

- Así que Voldemort ha conseguido regresar.

La voz provenía de más adelante... Allí sentada en un alto trono había una figura que cualquiera podría confundir con un dementor. Las manos grises y llenas de pústulas asquerosas, pero algo característico: la figura tenía pies, dos pies humanos descalzos, de la misma naturaleza horrenda que las manos.

- Los dementores perdieron mucho por ese mago ¿Porque deberían unirse nuevamente a sus filas?

Christofer sentía temor... En verdad lo sentía, pero nuevamente, su orgullo no dejaba que su temor saliese a la superficie. Kevin miraba a todos lados, listo para atacar a cualquier cosa que se le viniese encima, alerta también por el miedo. Fryda mantenía su mirada fija en el líder de la misión y también tenía la varita lista en una mano y aunque procuraba controlar su temor, estaba temblando, no solo por el frío presente en esa sala, precisamente.

- Lo que tienen para ganar es mucho más de lo que tienen para perder. - dijo Christofer intentando imprimirle firmeza a su voz.- Fueron desterrados por el Ministerio a esta isla perdida de la mano de Merlín y encerrados aquí, es cierto... ¿De que se han alimentado estos años? Solo de ustedes mismos, prácticamente canibalizándose. Pero tienen oportunidad de volver... ¡Alíense con lord Voldemort nuevamente y tendrán la mayor cantidad de almas para alimentarse!

Aquel Rey Oscuro emitió una risa helada y luego dijo:

- Ah... Sí... Sin duda viéndolo desde ese punto de vista es algo muy tentador. Sin embargo, estoy aburrido, no solo hambriento. Yo fui como ustedes alguna vez ¿saben?- se incorporó de su trono y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, extendió una mano y señaló con un dedo a Christofer: - Les propongo lo siguiente: Venzánme y los dementores se unirán a los Mortífagos otra vez... Si no lo hacen nosotros nos quedamos con sus almas y nos alimentaremos de ellas durante mucho, mucho tiempo...

Ni bien terminó de hablar un rayo de color rojo salió de aquel dedo con dirección a Christofer, el chico tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para conjurar un encantamiento escudo que hizo que ese haz de luz se deshiciera... El Señor Tenebroso tenía razón... ¡Esa criatura sabía usar magia!

Christofer contraatacó con otro hechizo que el Rey Oscuro rechazó con rapidez, Kevin y Fryda también lanzaban hechizos pero el contrincante se movía con agilidad y los haces de luces multicolores daban contra las piedras y las paredes sin ningún efecto claro. El Rey Oscuro emitió una risa escalofriante y en ese momento varios dementores entraron por las ventanas del salón. Sin la protección de los patronus todo se complicó mucho más.

El trío prácticamente quedó paralizado del miedo... Cada uno reviviendo las peores experiencias de su vida.

Fryda pareció especialmente afectada con esto... La peor experiencia que se le venía a la mente era el momento en que Christofer le había confesado que tenía novia y que esa era Lyssander... La angustia y la pena que había sentido en ese momento ahora parecían multiplicadas por diez. Era horrible... Sentía que las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos y no podía dejar de llorar.

A pesar de que los dementores los rodeaban, Christofer, débilmente pudo apretar la mano de su amiga, mientras Kevin se debatía entre sus más horribles pesadillas y peores recuerdos. En el momento en que él la tocó y cerró su mano en torno a ella. La muchacha pareció comenzar a reaccionar un poco mejor... A pesar de que seguía sintiendo esa pena y esa angustia trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, en un recuerdo mucho mejor que estaba reemplazando la angustiante sensación provocada por los dementores que se acercaban peligrosamente para besarla... El recuerdo en cuestión se remontaba a los trece años. A la primera vez que había compartido cama con Chris: esa había sido la noche más feliz de su vida.

La situación era crítica, el Rey Oscuro reía mientras ya muchos dementores rodeaban a los muchachos, Kevin parecía ya casi completamente desmayado, Chris se debatía con sus últimas fuerzas y Fryda no se movía pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ellos dos estaban unidos por las manos.

En ese momento fue cuando el recuerdo positivo tomó completamente forma y la muchacha volvió en sí, aferró con fuerza la varita que tenía sostenida firmemente en la otra mano y gritó:

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- una explosión de luz blanca pareció extenderse desde la varita, iluminando cegadoramente la sala e incluso toda la torre. El Rey Oscuro tuvo que cubrirse el rostro oculto bajo la capucha con las manos y los dementores fueron repelidos por aquella luz que se extendía, alejándolos y empujándolos nuevamente hasta las ventanas por donde habían entrado y haciendo que saliesen del todo hacia afuera.

Pero Fryda no logró resistir tal despliegue de magia y cayó inconsciente. Kevin también lo estaba. Chris observó a sus amigos, en especial a la chica y una furia cálida le recorrió el cuerpo, observó al Rey Oscuro con el ceño fruncido y aferrando con fuerza su varita... ¡Habían llegado hasta allí y no se irían con las manos vacías! Además... ¡Por culpa de esos malditos Fryda había terminado inconsciente, al igual que Kevin! No permitiría que nadie... Absolutamente nadie, dañase a su amiga... a su chica favorita.

Implacablemente y gritando lleno de rabia, Christofer comenzó a atacar al Rey Oscuro con hechizos de fuego: Incendio, bolas de Lacarnum Inflamarae, y más. El Rey, a pesar de seguir algo desorientado por el potente destello de luz que había tenido lugar hace poco, lograba defenderse eficazmente, aunque a duras penas. En ese momento le dijo:

- Basta, emisario... ¡Basta! ¡Nos uniremos... Nos uniremos!

- Se unirán, pero no con usted...- dijo el joven lleno de furia: - ¡FIENDFYRE!

Una gran serpiente hecha de fuego puro salió de la varita y, a pesar de que el líder de los dementores intentó defenderse con un fuerte escudo protector, no lo logró. La luz del fuego lo cegó de peor manera y el reptil ígneo comenzó a rodearlo, como si fuera una boa que apresaba a su víctima entre su cuerpo. Los gritos y chillidos de dolor de la criatura se escucharon por toda la isla, pero esta vez no hubo dementores que respondiesen el grito de desesperación... Todos habían visto el impresionante despliegue de energía positiva que había iluminado la torre y ninguno se atrevía a entrar.

Las llamas envolvieron por completo al Rey Oscuro que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor... Pronto el antiguo líder no fue más que harapos quemados y cadáver carbonizado y desfigurado. Christofer logró controlar exitosamente su hechizo haciendo desaparecer la serpiente de fuego.

El chico suspiró exhausto. En ese momento observó como Kevin despertaba y abría los ojos, algo aturdido todavía.

- Christofer... ¿Que pasó? El... El Rey.

- Está destruido, Kevin. - respondió Christofer firmemente para luego decirle: - Sal.

- Pero... los dementores...

- Los dementores no serán ningún problema ahora. Sal, por favor, quiero que los llames a mi presencia.

El muchacho obedeció, aunque no sin cierta incomodidad por el hecho de volver a tener que enfrentarse con esas criaturas, y se retiró.

Christofer se inclinó sobre Fryda y la observó. Le acarició las mejillas con tristeza, en ese momento una angustia y una opresión inmensas le invadieron el cuerpo y se inclinó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de sus ojos.

- Fryda... Fryda...- le dijo al oído con suavidad pero la muchacha no abría los ojos, la abrazó con la mayor fuerza que pudo y lastimeramente exclamó: - Fryda, por favor... ¡Despierta!

Pero nada... Se quedaba tranquilo en el aspecto de que respiraba y se notaban los latidos de su corazón... Pero ¿y si no despertaba? No... ¡No podría soportarlo! El muchacho no pudo evitar llorar amargamente sobre ella... ¡Sabía que algo así sucedería!

- Soy un estúpido... ¡Soy un estúpido por haberte dejado venir! ¡Debería haber venido solo! No te mereces estar así por mí, mi Fryda... Mi hermosa chica.- se inclinó y no pudo evitar darle un beso dulce, suave y lleno de amor en los labios.

Tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y salió al balcón, antes secándose las lágrimas e intentando mantener la compostura. Allí unos cuantos metros abajo, flotando estaban los dementores, y un par de balcones más abajo estaba Kevin, dirigiendo los movimientos de los seres. El joven luego se transportó junto a su amigo, mientras miraba a Fryda con gesto absolutamente preocupado.

- ¡Dementores! - dijo Christofer, ya insensible al frío, a la oscuridad y a la opresiva atmósfera de la isla, solamente concentrado en la misión y en ("mi") Fryda.- ¡Su líder ha caído! ¡El trato que nos propuso había sido el de que si lo vencíamos ustedes se plegarían ante los deseos del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Y ha sido destruido! ¡Unánse!

Más silencio. Los dementores se mantuvieron flotando y por un momento Kevin temió que los atacasen sin importar lo que hubiese dicho antes el Rey Oscuro, sin embargo, todo lo contrario, el dementor que estaba flotando por delante de todo el grupo asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Christofer.

- Excelente... Pronto vendrán más emisarios o incluso el Señor Tenebroso en persona para sacarlos de la isla y volverlos a insertar en el mundo donde al fin podrán alimentarse. - todo lo decía como mecánicamente, ya que lo único que en verdad deseaba era marcharse de esa maldita roca muerta y cuidar de Fryda. Miró a Kevin y le preguntó:

- ¿Te sientes con fuerzas como para hacernos desaparecer a los tres y reaparecer en Londres? Yo lo haría... Pero me temo que estoy demasiado cansado, usé muchas energías.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:

- Si, puedo hacerlo, Chris.

- Perfecto, llévanos entonces.

Kevin puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y otra sobre la frente de Fryda y en ese momento cerró los ojos y el trío desapareció de la torre, dejando por fin aquella maldita isla atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Marcado**_

Oscuridad... Tinieblas... La voz de Christofer resonaba en esa oscuridad "Fryda, tengo algo que decirte... ¡Tengo novia!". Esas dos últimas palabras... Esas dos malditas últimas palabras sonaban una y otra y otra vez. Sentía una fuerte angustia y una intensa opresión en el pecho, se sentía morir...

En ese momento la muchacha abrió los ojos, alterada y quedó sentada estuviera donde estuviese. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse. El lugar donde estaba era un amplio cuarto blanco, estaba sentada sobre una camilla y a un lado en una mesita de luz había una innumerable cantidad de botellitas de pociones, algunas a medio vaciar. La luz solar entraba por entre las rendijas de la ventana.

¿Qué había pasado? Se sentía mareada... Muy mareada... Lo último que Fryda recordaba era a los dementores acercandose amenazantes y un poderoso resplandor blanco.

- Hola, hija. - dijo una voz y Fryda miró a un costado, allí impecablemente vestida con una bonita túnica de color crema se encontraba solo su madre Pansy, con el cabello castaño atado en un apretado rodete. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiese estado llorando, pero ahora mismo portaba una sonrisa radiante, sin duda completamente feliz de ver a su hija despertar, se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente. Fryda le correspondió al abrazo.

Fryda emitió una débil sonrisa mientras la observaba y le preguntó a la mujer:

- ¿Qué... qué pasó? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que pasó con Kevin? ¿Y Chris? ¿Están bien?

Pansy negó con la cabeza y acarició los cabellos de su hija para hacer que se acomodase bien en la almohada para luego acariciarle la frente en gesto maternal.

- Ellos están bien, Fryda. Estamos en San Mungo. Kevin volvió a su casa, Christofer no se ha apartado de ti ni un momento desde que llegaste y te internaron. Sin embargo se tuvo que ir, el Señor Tenebroso lo mandó llamar, pero no quería irse y dejarte sola. Accedió a salir de la sala únicamente cuando yo llegué para cuidarte.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que volvimos?

- Dos días. Hogwarts simplemente fue informado de tu hospitalización y Draco le consiguió autorización a Christofer, por pedido expreso de él, de parte de la directora McGonagall para quedarse contigo cuidándote. No me cabe duda de que se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere de que despertaste.

La joven trató de incorporarse, pero Pansy la retuvo un momento, manteniéndola recostada en la cama, con cierta severidad en la voz le dijo:

- No Fryda ¡no te muevas más! Ni siquiera lo intentes... Gastaste muchas energías, eso fue lo que nos dijeron los sanadores que estaban a cargo de ti. Por poco no logran reanimarte. Muchos pensaron que...- tragó saliva y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha, lágrima que la mujer secó con rapidez - que morirías por el agotamiento. Pensaban que no lograrían estabilizarte y devolverte la consciencia.

La chica suspiró y obedeció a su madre, pero eso no le quitaba su preocupación por Christofer. Pansy le había dicho que el Señor Tenebroso lo había convocado... ¿Y si la misión había salido mal? ¿Y si los dementores no se habían aliado? A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo... Y de solo pensar lo que le podría estar sucediendo a Christofer si ese era el caso. Solo le quedaba rogar que todo hubiese salido bien. Miró a su madre:

- Mamá... ¿Chris te dijo como fue la misión?

La mujer negó con la cabeza:

- No. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ti. Se puso como un loco cuando Draco vino por él.

Fryda suspiró... Pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa suave... Después de todo, Christofer había estado allí con ella, la había cuidado, y si se había preocupado tanto como su madre decía, eso quería decir que le importaba, que en verdad le importaba mucho. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo más a su madre, cerró los ojos y se durmió casi instantáneamente, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

Christofer caminaba por el corredor de aquel viejo y oscuro edificio en el callejón Knocturn... Quería volver al hospital y estar con Fryda... ¡Quería estar con Fryda! Draco lo tomaba firmemente de los hombros y lo hacía avanzar prácticamente, aunque él quisiese retroceder.

- Sueltame papá... ¡Suéltame!

- Christofer, ¡compórtate! - dijo el hombre con firmeza y su hijo lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Es mi amiga la que está grave en el hospital!

- Si, ¡y es el Señor Tenebroso en persona el que te convoca, Chris! ¡No te conviene que él te vea en este estado, creéme! Además Fryda estará bien... Su madre se quedó cuidándola, por Merlín.

El joven se zafó de las manos de su progenitor e inhaló hondamente para luego exhalar, intentando tranquilizarse por todos los medios posibles... Si, así había sido. Lord Voldemort lo había convocado poco después de que Kevin hubiese vuelto a su casa y le hubiese enviado al Señor Tenebroso una lechuza con los resultados de la misión en carta. Y aunque su padre tenía razón, no podía evitar pensar en Fryda, no podía evitar que su mente fuese una y otra vez a aquella sala de San Mungo donde se encontraba. Trató de serenarse.

- Está bien... Está bien. - suspiró y dijo: - Lo acepto... Me comportaré relajado, tienes razón papá.

Habían llegado ante una puerta de roble, Draco se detuvo junto a su hijo.

- Hasta aquí llego.

Christofer lo miró.

- El Señor Tenebroso quiere hablar a solas contigo, Christofer.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y el joven inhaló hondamente entrando a la sala.

El acceso al lugar se cerró tras él, con magia. Lord Voldemort se encontraba observando el callejón a través de los mugrientos cristales de aquel edificio abandonado. Christofer pronto sintió como la serpiente mascota reptaba hacia él y comenzaba a arrastrarse formando círculos alrededor suyo.

- Las serpientes son animales fascinantes, ¿no lo crees, Christofer?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al muchacho que respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo, dadas las circunstancias:

- Sí, lo son. Personalmente me encantan.

- Tengo entendido que tienes una de mascota. - dijo aún sin darse vuelta a observarlo - ¿La recogiste en Etiopía, verdad?

- Efectivamente. - confirmó el joven, algo impaciente, la historia con esa serpiente había sido larga y curiosa, la había tomado como mascota en un viaje que la familia había hecho a África, donde la había salvado del ataque de un gorila en la jungla y logró domesticarla usando pársel. Sin embargo... ¿Acaso lo había convocado para hablar de serpientes? ¡Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso que podría invertir en cuidar a Fryda!

- No seas impaciente, Chris... No seas impaciente. - canturreó el Señor Tenebroso lentamente. - Las serpientes, como dije, son animales fascinantes... Incluso las que parecen más pequeñas e insignificantes pueden demostrar ser letales. - dicho esto dio media vuelta ahora si para observarlo, varita en mano. Los ojos del reptil que se arrastraba a su alrededor también se posaron en Chris.

- Debo admitir, Christofer que muchas cosas me han... sorprendido. Tu tía abuela tiene una gran dosis de confianza en tí ¿sabías? Intentó transmitirme algo de esa confianza pero desde la batalla de Hogwarts siempre me he mostrado algo... escéptico, cuando se trata de los Malfoy. La actitud de tu hermano en la reunión no hizo nada más que confirmar ese escepticismo. Pero pude depositar algo de confianza en ti cuando le permití a Bella que te diera ese anillo que llevas puesto.

Chris observó la joya en su dedo, prácticamente se había olvidado de ella durante un buen tiempo y ahora el tema resurgía. Sin embargo no hizo ninguna pregunta y dejó que su interlocutor siguiese hablando.

- Sin embargo, mi sorpresa mayor la he tenido hace un par de días... Hace un par de días cuando recibí una carta de parte de tu primo, Kevin Nott... ¿Que decía en la carta? Que los dementores habían aceptado volver a aliarse. Admito que por unos momentos me pareció increíble... Pero cuando Bella en persona fue a verificar la información y la descubrió como verdadera...

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa para decirle:

- Bueno, no creo que tenga mucho que agregar con respecto a la sensación de triunfo que sentí. Christofer has logrado algo que pensé que era imposible para un muchacho de tu edad. Honestamente, tenía muy pocas esperanzas de que sobreviviesen a una misión de esa naturaleza. Me has... sorprendido.

Aunque seguramente en otro momento se sentíría halagado por las palabras del Señor Tenebroso, lo único que el joven deseaba ahora era salir de allí y volver al hospital sin embargo no hizo ningún gesto ni nada que demostrase este deseo, incluso trató de no pensar en ello, siquiera.

- Ahora creo que Bella tenía razón en confiar en ti, Christofer y que no fue un error haberte hecho entrega de ese anillo... Es increíble que me estés devolviendo la fe en los Malfoy, creí que la familia se había arruinado para siempre pero veo que ha quedado algo de verdadera sangre pura en ella.

Otro momento de silencio. El muchacho no dijo nada pero lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Voldemort suspiró mientras mantenía la mirada. Fue el primero en quebrar el momento de silencio al decir:

- Haré algo que solo he hecho una vez... Y fue con tu padre. Espero que tú no me decepciones como él. Sigue adelante como estás trabajando ahora y todo será seguro... Tendrás grandes recompensas, y podrás estar seguro de que a Fryda nunca le pasará nada ya que estará bajo mi protección, igual que las de aquellos a los que quieres, claro está, siempre que me sirvas lealmente.

El joven agachó la cabeza. Por más que se había esforzado por ocultarlo sin duda, el Señor Tenebroso había detectado de alguna manera su debilidad por Fryda. Sencillamente asintió y lo volvió a observar:

- Si, señor. - musitó - Le serviré lealmente.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho y le dijo:

- Extiende el brazo, Christofer.

El rubio obedeció extendiendo uno de los brazos. El Señor Tenebroso rasgó parte de la manga de la camisa con un hechizo y luego colocó la punta de la varita en la piel del antebrazo del joven.

- Morsmordre. - murmuró.

Un dolor lacerante recorrió el brazo del joven y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero Christofer no emitió un solo grito, aunque si apretó sus dientes con suma fuerza, y cerró los ojos igualmente fuerte. Era un dolor tan intenso... Como si le estuviesen poniendo mil hierros al rojo vivo en aquella zona. Era casi insoportable... Por Merlín.

Luego de unos segundos, que al chico le parecieron una eternidad, Voldemort alejó la varita de su piel y el dolor disminuyó visiblemente. Observó al hombre y luego a la zona del brazo afectada... Allí se había formado, entre piel enrojecida una figura negra, un tatuaje... Una calavera con una serpiente como lengua, un tatuaje que en ocasiones le había visto a su padre y a su abuelo... La Marca Tenebrosa.

- Te dije que serías el líder de la misión y que cargarías con la responsabilidad si algo fallaba... Pero también obtendrías la recompensa inicial si tenían éxito. Y esta es la recompensa. Christofer Malfoy, bienvenido oficialmente, a los Mortífagos.


	7. Chapter 7

PESADILLAS

Luego de que el período de convalecencia de Fryda en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas terminase, (cuando Chris la vio despierta sintió un alivio tan intenso que casi rompe en lágrimas de la emoción) los muchachos volvieron a Hogwarts. Kevin ya había vuelto desde antes, exactamente el día después de haber llegado de la isla y había avisado a Lyssander que su novio se ausentaría durante esos días debido a que se quedaría cuidando de su amiga. La Ravenclaw no recibió la noticia de manera precisamente feliz.

- No lo puedo creer, Christofer... ¡Te ausentaste solo para cuidar de ella! ¿Qué no tiene familia? ¿No tiene una madre que la pudiese cuidar mientras estaba en el hospital? ¿No tiene un padrastro? - inquirió la joven rubia cuando apenas vio a su novio.

Christofer cerró los ojos, trataba de ser lo más paciente y diplomático posible. Sin embargo, cuando le tocaban a Fryda sus márgenes de paciencia solían ser sumamente acotados. Cerró los ojos y suspiró un poco para decir:

- Es mi mejor amiga, Lyss. La conozco desde que teníamos cuatro años. Apuesto que si a James Sirius Potter le hubiese pasado algo parecido tú también te habrías quedado cuidándolo, siendo como es, amigo tuyo de la infancia.

El Slytherin sabía que ese había sido una especie de golpe bajo. Hablarle a ella de James... Chris no era tonto y sabía que la muchacha sentía ciertas cosas por el mayor hijo de los Potter, de modo que recurrir a él era la manera ideal de cerrarle la boca y hacer que dejase de decir improperios contra Fryda. Lyssander gruñó un poco para luego preguntarle:

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó exactamente?

El rubio se encogió de hombros:

- Un accidente con un hechizo. No te daré más detalles, no son necesarios.

Ella lanzó una pequeña carcajada llena de sarcasmo para luego decir ácidamente:

- No me extraña. Ya me parecía que no era nada capaz.

Nuevamente Chris tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ahorcarla.

- Lyss, basta. Un poco de respeto ¿sí?- le dijo con seriedad - ¡Es mi amiga, maldición!

La prefecta rodó levemente los ojos para luego observarlo. Lo notaba en exceso pálido... Pálido y ojeroso. Se mordió el labio inferior... ¿Le pasaría algo? ¿Acaso él también estaría enfermo? ¿Aquella Parkinson le habría pegado algo?

- No te ves bien, cariño... ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. - mintió Christofer. - Absolutamente nada.

Pero lo cierto es que si le pasaba. Desde que habían vuelto de la isla, el muchacho no podía dormir bien. Cada noche se despertaba asustado en medio de la noche, despertado por susurros ininteligibles que cada vez se habían haciendo más y más fuertes hasta volverse gritos aterradores que resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Aunque había investigado lo que había podido en diversos libros poco había encontrado que pudiera serle de utilidad, sin embargo no le había confesado a nadie sobre aquel problema.

- Ay Chris... Eres tú el que debería ver a un sanador. En verdad no te ves bien...- le acarició levemente una mejilla mientras le sonreía.

El rubio volvió a negar con la cabeza, forzando que una sonrisa se le dibujase en los labios.

- En verdad no me sucede nada, no te preocupes por mí, ¿sí?

Meses después el ciclo lectivo en Hogwarts terminaba, en el sexto año de Christofer. Un año más y por fin terminaría el colegio, lo mismo que Fryda y Kevin, a Scorpius aún le quedaba cursar sexto curso y recién luego séptimo y graduación.

Susurros... susurros oscuros, susurros suaves... No podía entender bien de que se trataba, prácticamente no los entendía para nada. Poco a poco los susurros fueron incrementando de volumen, de volumen hasta que se convirtieron en horribles gritos frenéticos, gritos dolorosos como de gente que estuviera siendo torturada una y otra vez. Chris abrió los ojos alterado y tomó la varita de su mesita de noche con rapidez...

No había nadie en la habitación, estaba totalmente a oscuras... Estaba en su amplio cuarto en la mansión Malfoy. Había sido el tercer día de las vacaciones. El rubio se frotó los ojos. Otra vez... Una nueva noche de insomnio. Suspiró. No podía ser posible... ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Salió al oscuro y silencioso corredor que daba directametne a su habitación. El muchacho, vestido con su pijama verde, se puso a caminar descalzo por el lugar hasta llegar a la gran sala de estar de la mansión. Un espacio muy grande, lleno de muebles y sofás caros y adornos lujosos.

Sin embargo el salón ya estaba ocupado, aparentemente no era el único con insomnio en la casa. Allí, sentado en el sofá se encontraba su hermano. Se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras tenía los codos sobre las rodillas. El mayor avanzó en silencio por la sala.

- Buenas noches, Scorpius.

El aludido se quitó las manos de la cara para observarlo y se apresuró a enjugarse... ¿lágrimas? Llorando... Scorpius estaba llorando... Era un idiota, sin duda, pensaba Christofer, pero nunca lo había visto llorando o al menos no desde su infancia, en eso si se parecían, solamente lloraban cuando algo realmente grave sucedía.

- Ah, hola... Hola Chris.- dijo para luego apartar la mirada y mirar uno de los retratos de la mansión, el de Abraxas Malfoy, su bisabuelo, que dormía tranquilamente sobre una muy ornamentada y decorada silla.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, eh?- preguntó mientras iba a un pequeño bar y tomaba uno de los vasos de cristal y una botella de whiskey de fuego, se sirvió una larga medida del ambarino líquido y lo tomó entre sus manos. - ¿Quieres?

El menor negó el ofrecimiento y el otro fue a sentarse al sofá individual que estaba justo enfrente de donde estaba Scorpius. Bebió un poco de su trago y no sin preocupación le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Scorpius suspiró y dijo volviendo a negar con la cabeza:

- Nada Chris, no creo que te interese.

El otro volvió a beber y le dijo:

- Tenemos nuestras diferencias abismales... Pero no dejas de ser mi hermano y me preocupa encontrarte llorando.

- No sé que hacer. - dijo el otro - No debería haberme metido con ella... Maldición ¡no debería haberlo hecho, lo sé! Pero me fue inevitable.

Christofer lo observó con una mirada inquisitiva y él explicó:

- Tengo novia Christofer...

- Aleluya, alguien que te aguanta...- dijo el mayor con acidez y Scorpius lo miró con cierto enfado:- Perdón, perdón, no lo pude evitar...- se retractó.

- El problema con ella es que... no creo que sea precisamente lo que se espera de mí como un Malfoy...- Scorpius suspiró y agregó: - Es... Rose Weasley.

El otro arqueó una ceja tratando de procesar la información... Rose Weasley... ¿La misma Rose Weasley que era hijo del traidor a la sangre Ron Weasley y la sangre impura Hermione Granger? ¿Rose la mestiza? ¿Rose la insoportable sabelotodo de Gryffindor de quinto que, aparentemente, había heredado el puesto de su madre? Chris cerró los ojos mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro... Ay Merlín... Ahora entendía todo.

- Scorpius... Por Merlín ¿dónde te metiste?

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!- dijo el muchacho para luego agregar: - ¡No empieces a sermonearme!

- No voy a sermonearte...- dijo el mayor entrecerrando los ojos un poco para decirle: - Al menos me alegra saber que comprendes la gravedad de la cuestión.

- Tengo que decirle que terminemos... ¡No puedo ponerla en riesgo! ¡Sería un blanco preferido y lo sé!

Christofer suspiró un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de analizar la situación, con los ojos cerrados. Los volvió a abrir y la miró:

- ¿La amas, verdad?- el asintió levemente mientras lo observaba y volvía a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

El mayor suspiró y lo tomó de las manos haciendo bruscamente que las aparte de la cara:

- ¡Pues actúa como un hombre, maldición!- dijo con firmeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - Comprendo que quieras terminar con ella por su seguridad... Pero ¿te hace feliz? ¿Te gusta estar con esa chica, Scorpius?

Él asintió.

- No la dejes, entonces. - dijo el muchacho - Si la amas sigue con ella... Pero ten mucho cuidado, Scorpius. No solo por su vida sino por tu reputación y la de la familia... Nadie más que yo debe saber esto... ¿entendiste?

- ¿No dirás nada?

- No. No tengo porqué hacerlo. No voy a ser yo quien arruine la reputación que acabo de hacerle ganar a la familia Malfoy.

- ¿Hacerle ganar? Por el éxito de la misión en la isla, ¿verdad? Nunca me dijiste si tuviste alguna recompensa.

- La tuve... - dijo el muchacho mientras se arremangaba la manga del pijama, con su varita tocó muy levemente la zona de su antebrazo y comenzó a aparecer el tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa mientras la figura aparecía sobre la pálida piel, el joven Scorpius abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- No es posible...

- Lo es. - contradijo Christofer. - Soy un Mortífago, oficialmente.

El otro le acarició el tatuaje como sin poder creer que fuera real y luego lo miró a los ojos. Christofer le dijo:

- Te daré un par de consejos, hermano: Si en verdad quieres a Rose, no la dejes ir por nada del mundo.

- ¿No se supone que tendrías que disuadirme por que es mestiza y todo eso?

- En efecto. A mí no me agrada que estés liándote con una mestiza, Scorpius. Sin embargo sé que no podré hacer nada contra eso, asi como sé que si no sigues lo que te dice tu corazón sobre eso serás horriblemente infeliz por el resto de tus días. - suspiró y dijo: - Lo sé por experiencia.

Cualquiera diría que en ese momento Scorpius aprovecharía para hacer algún chiste o broma idiota, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo en un respetuoso silencio ante las palabras de su hermano que continuó hablando:

- A su vez, debes aceptar las consecuencias: cuando te pones a jugar el juego, tienes que seguir las reglas. Y creo que sabes cuales son las reglas de éste juego, Scorpius: ganarás felicidad si te quedas con Rose, pero deberás mantener el equilibrio entre ella y tu vida de miembro del movimiento del Señor Tenebroso, porque si la balanza llega a inclinarse del todo hacia Rose, tendremos que atacarte... Y no voy a ser la excepción aunque sea tu hermano. Yo no voy a protegerte, Scorpius. Y tampoco quiero que nadie me proteja a mí. Simplemente te estoy aconsejando ¿Aceptas esas reglas, por estar con Rose?

El menor tragó saliva, pero sin embargo observaba a su hermano a los ojos. Asintió firmemente con la cabeza, un gesto que sorprendió un poco (y de manera grata) a Christofer.

- Si. Estoy dispuesto y las acepto.

El muchacho sonrió levemente para decirle:

- Me alegro de que lo comprendas, Scorp.

El aludido sonrió y luego le preguntó:

- Y... ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué despierto a estas horas?

- Pesadillas. - recibió como respuesta - Supongo que pronto pasarán, últimamente tengo muchas...

- Seguramente secuelas de lo de la isla... Teniendo en cuenta esa cantidad de dementores.

- Sí, lo más probable.

Sin embargo Christofer, a pesar de que creía que lo de las pesadillas tenía algo que ver con los dementores, no creía que las criaturas fuesen la razón principal del problema, por el contrario. era como si el incidente hubiese liberado algo... Algo que siempre había estado presente. Sin embargo no mencionó nada por el estilo debido a que seguramente sonaría a locura siendo la explicación más lógica la del ataque de los dementores.

- Vuelve a la cama, Scorpius.

- ¿Tú que harás? - preguntó el menor.

Chris se encogió de hombros:

- Probablemente me quede bebiendo un rato más y luego vuelva a la cama yo también. Espero que pronto me dé sueño otra vez...- aunque nuevamente esas esperanzas eran vanas. Se imaginaba cual sería el resultado de aquella noche: una nueva noche de insomnio donde se quedaría despierto hasta que el sol saliese.

Scorpius se incorporó del sofá, aparentemente sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, aunque en realidad la lóbrega perspectiva que Christofer le había dado de "mantener el equilibrio" tampoco era nada del todo alentador, pero era mejor que la nada y la incertidumbre en la que se había encontrado inmerso hace momentos.

- Bueno, trataré de dormir otra vez, Chris.

- Espero que tengas suerte en ello, Scorp.- le dijo sinceramente su hermano.

El menor le sonrío y le dijo:

- Oye, te...- pero la segunda palabra no salió de su boca. Simplemente la trocó con una sonrisa suave pero significativa.

- Yo también, Scorpius, aunque seas un idiota- dijo Christofer riendo.

- Amargado.- dijo el menor rodando los ojos, para luego reír también y salir de la sala.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Poder Escarlata**_

Todos los concurrentes a aquel lugar estaban en silencio... Expectantes. El Sumo Sacerdote hablaría el día de hoy y nadie debía interrumpirlo, bajo pena de sufrir las peores torturas que pudiesen existir.

Había varias decenas de personas en torno a una especie de escenario. El lugar estaba muy oscuro, iluminado apenas por algunas antorchas colocadas en las paredes de piedra. Parecía una especie de anfiteatro o cámara para discursos debido a que muchos de los asistentes estaban sentados sobre gradas posicionadas de tal forma que todos los que estuviesen sentados allí tuviesen una excelente visión de la persona sobre el estrado.

Todos los que se encontraban allí estaban envueltos en túnicas rojas con las capuchas levantadas, ocultando sus rostros. El silencio imperaba.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar sobre la piedra y en ese momento, caminando por una de las entradas hacia el escenario apareció otra figura, también vestida en ropajes sanguinolentos, pero con el rostro al descubierto. Era un hombre de entre cincuenta y sesenta años, de corto cabello castaño y barba que le cubría el mentón. Sus ojos eran profundamente azules y examinaban a la concurrencia con una sonrisa benevolente.

Era Euphylus Somerset: el líder del Culto Escarlata y uno de los historiadores de la magia más famosos de todos. Muy rico, para la sociedad mágica era considerada una figura filantrópica debido a sus grandes donaciones a instituciones como el hospital San Mungo y fundaciones caritativas.

Pero había algo que la mayoría de la gente no sabía, algo que excedía su fachada como hombre que ayuda al pueblo y utiliza su riqueza en pro de los más necesitados. Euphylus había sido el principal (y prácticamente el único) instigador de la creación del movimiento Culto Escarlata: el Culto era una secta cuya ideología máxima era luchar por la pureza de sangre, unos ideales no muy distintos de los que propugnaban los Mortífagos en las mejores épocas de lord Voldemort. Aunque había una diferencia fundamental entre ambas organizaciones: el Culto Escarlata en ningún momento proponía abiertamente su ideal de pureza de sangre y el mismo Somerset era lo suficientemente astuto como para no mencionar frente a sus fieles el tema de la sangre pura. Él siempre hablaba de otra cosa: cooperación entre magos y muggles, pregonaba que se debía alcanzar el equilibrio entre ambos, que lo que el Culto debía lograr era la armonía. Pero por desgracia para estos fines "pacíficos" había personas que se oponían... Por un lado estaban los Aurores del Ministerio, por ejemplo, eran solo unos bufones que no podían mantener la armonía y la paz en la sociedad mágica y por el otro estaban los Mortífagos, agitadores y destructores que debían ser detenidos a como diese lugar. Por ende, para lograr la armonía debía hacerse a través del caos, no había otra alternativa posible. Y ese caos iba a ser desatado pronto... Muy pronto...

- ¡Compañeros!- comenzó Somerset desde el estrado- ¡Los he reunido aquí hoy para decirles que estamos cerca!

Silencio expectante y respetuoso ante las palabras de su líder, el hombre continuó.

- Muy pronto... ¡Provocaremos el caos que llevará al mundo mágico a la armonía! Los magos por fin podrán vivir libremente, sin temor a usar sus poderes frente a los muggles, porque los mismos muggles estarán integrados a nuestra sociedad. La unión hace la fuerza y pronto, mágicos y no mágicos se unirán en paz y tranquilidad.

Hubo aplausos fervorosos de buena parte de la tribuna, entonces el hombre los acalló con una sonrisa suave y un gesto de su mano. El ruido se fue apagando lentamente hasta extinguirse del todo y Somerset continuó:

- Naturalmente, tenemos enemigos. Todos sabemos que cualquiera que busque la paz y la unidad será rabiosamente atacado por aquellos intereses creados que buscan dividir y fragmentar las fuerzas de la justicia y la equidad... ¿De quién estoy hablando? ¡Del Ministerio de la Magia y sus políticas de ocultamiento que han llevado a la humanidad a la segregación y al ocultamiento de nosotros, los magos!

Euphylus hizo una pausa esperando las reacciones de su audiencia. Hubo abucheos y silbidos generalizados cuando se habló del Ministerio y sus políticas y el hombre sonrió de costado con satisfacción... Era tan fácil dominar a las masas de gente que hasta un niño podría hacerlo si dijese las palabras adecuadas. Simplemente dile a la gente lo que desea oír y te seguirán ciegamente incluso al matadero. Cuando el ajetreo se calmó, el líder siguió hablando.

- Por supuesto, no solo debemos enfrentarnos al Ministerio en esta difícil cruzada. Hay otros enemigos, mucho más siniestros y peligrosos y que deben ser eliminados a simple vista... Obviamente, ¡estoy hablando de los Mortífagos! ¡Esos agitadores y destructores del orden que lo único que buscan es gloria y poder para sus más altas dirigencias!

"Además, he de añadir que ¡bajo ninguna instancia se puede negociar con ninguno de nuestros oponentes! ¡Ellos son los

que hacen que tengamos que recurrir a tácticas violentas y caóticas cuando nos pongamos en acción! Y créanme... Créanme leales luchadores por la justicia y la armonía... ¡Que pronto nos pondremos en acción!

Más aplausos y vítores. Somerset nuevamente ensanchó su sonrisa y continuó:

- El ataque sobre Beauxbatons fue un evento desafortunado, debo admitirlo... ¡Pero es el ejemplo más claro de las tácticas a las que nos arrastran nuestros contrincantes! Cuando hayamos vencido ya no habrá más ataques, ya no habrá más lucha ni batallas y todo estará en el más excelso y justo de los órdenes.

"Hasta que triunfemos solo pido que me sigan... ¡Solo pido que sean los soldados de la armonía y la justicia! ¡Que sean los héroes de las futuras generaciones! ¿Me seguirán en esta lucha?

Los aplausos fueron generales y los gritos de "Si, lo haremos, si, lo haremos" llenaron aquel anfiteatro. El hombre volvió a sonreír lleno de satisfacción.

- Perfecto entonces... Pronto llegará la liberación de nuestra sociedad... ¡Siempre victoriosos, mis compañeros!

Más aplausos fervorosos, en ese momento, Euphylus dio media vuelta y se retiró por donde había venido.

Momentos después del discurso, una figura con túnica roja marchaba por los pasillos de piedra del lugar. Otra la seguía a paso apresurado, mientras le decía:

- No, Lorcan... ¡No lo hagas!

El aludido negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando. La segunda figura se interpuso en su camino y se bajó la capucha revelando sus largos cabellos rubios y su rostro femenino.

- Ya te lo dije, Lyssander, no se lo informabas al Sumo Sacerdote, pues bien, lo haré yo.

- ¡No, por favor, hermano!- pedía ella con tono casi suplicante - Deja que yo me encargue del asunto.

El hombre al que ella le hablaba soltó una suave carcajada y se bajó la capucha, era un chico con facciones muy similares a las de ella, es como si fuese una versión de ella pero en masculino, era muy alto y robusto: Lorcan Scamander.

- Tuviste muchas oportunidades de "encargarte del asunto", hermana. Pero decidiste ocultárselo al Sumo Sacerdote... ¿Tienes idea de lo que él te haría si descubriese que se lo ocultabas?

La rubia bajó la mirada y luego volvió a observarlo a los ojos:

- ¿No le dirás que yo...?

Él negó con la cabeza y respondió:

- ¡Claro que no! Por eso necesito tu ayuda... Revelaré la información que ocultaste, pero debes fingir que no sabías nada. Será difícil considerando lo que es pero... si somos listos creo que podrás pasar indemne.

La rubia asintió y ellos continuaron caminando por el corredor.

Llegaron hasta un amplio portal de madera y el muchacho tocó un par de veces a la puerta. Esperaron unos momentos en silencio y la puerta se abrió. El Sumo Sacerdote Euphylus los recibió con una mirada interrogativa.

- Jóvenes Scamander... Que sorpresa verlos... ¿Sucede algo?

Lorcan asintió:

- Tenemos algo que comentarle, Sumo Sacerdote, algo muy importante y que creo que no puede esperar más.

El hombre pareció debatirse entre si dejar entrar a los hermanos o mandarlos otra vez fuera... Después de todo, no era algo común que dos novatos como ellos se entrevistasen en privado con nada más y nada menos que el líder del Culto, pero siendo los hijos de Rolf Scamander, su segundo al mando, seguramente podría otorgarles el privilegio... Aunque esperaba que tuvieran alguna información de utilidad. Se hizo a un lado para que los chicos entrasen a aquella elegante oficina. Un lustrado mueble de roble hacía las veces de escritorio y las paredes estaban cubiertas por una inmensa biblioteca con estantes repletos de pesados volúmenes.

Euphylus se sentó en su silla mientras hacía un gesto a los muchachos, indicándole que le imitaran y se sentaran en las sillas del otro lado del escritorio, cuando ellos lo hubieron hecho, él inquirió:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienen para decirme que es tan urgente?

Lyssander parecía especialmente nerviosa, y Lorcan no iba demasiado mejor, pero fue él el primero en hablar:

- Nosotros... Nosotros creemos tenerle información de utilidad, Sumo Sacerdote. Sobre... sobre el Anillo. El Anillo que usted ha mencionado tanto en las reuniones, el que se perdió hace años...

En ese instante la expresión de Euphylus cambió y se volvió interesada, muy interesada en todo lo que ellos tuvieran para decir. El Anillo... Ese elemento tan poderoso, tan importante y crucial. El Maestro de los Cuatro... ¡Lo que había sido de él en un momento hasta que le había sido impunemente arrebatado! Era mejor para esos dos críos que tuviesen algo de utilidad, porque de no ser así, mal para ellos.

- ¿Qué sabes de eso, Lorcan?- preguntó Euphylus, quizá con más brusquedad de la que habría deseado.

- El Anillo...- el rubio suspiró, miró a su hermana, parecía buscar su aprobación en decirlo y ella asintió apenas con la cabeza - El Anillo está en poder de uno de los hijos de Draco Malfoy.

Somerset arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba. Lyssander por fin tomó la palabra para decirle:

- Sí... Sé que usted dijo que la última vez que vio el Anillo estaba en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no sería descabellado pensar que se lo pasó a su sobrino nieto.

El líder del Culto entrecerró ligeramente sus azules ojos para decirle a la muchacha:

- ¿Tú no estabas saliendo con uno de los Malfoy, Lyssander?

Ella tragó saliva y asintió para decir:

- Así es, señor... Con el mayor, Christofer... El portador del Anillo.

Su interlocutor frunció el entrecejo y apretó levemente los dientes... Tanto tiempo que estaba saliendo con él... ¿Por qué rayos no había confesado hasta ahora?

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, niña? - preguntó con frialdad.

Lorcan intervino diciendo:

- Señor, discúlpela... Ella no tiene la culpa. Christofer... Él...

Miró a su hermana que dijo con rapidez:

- Él me mostró el Anillo hace poco... En el último día de clases, no siempre lo lleva encima, señor.

Euphylus suspiró levemente... Se daba por satisfecho con esa respuesta, aunque no le gustó para nada el hecho de enterarse de que ella se había guardado información, aunque fuese por poco tiempo... Con algo como eso debería haber acudido a informarlo enseguida o, mejor aún, debería haberle arrebatado la joya al chico sin más preámbulo para traerla ante él.

- Entiendo. Lyssander, haberme ocultado algo de ésta naturaleza, aunque fuese por un corto mes o incluso un día, es algo muy grave ¿sabías?

Ella bajó la cabeza, en los ojos de Lorcan se veía el miedo de que le pasase algo a su hermana. Luego Somerset dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser benévola para continuar:

- Sin embargo, puedes arreglar tu error. Simplemente necesitas quitarle el Anillo a Christofer y traerlo ante mí.

La joven levantó la mirada ante esta perspectiva de poder limpiar lo que había hecho. Pero Lorcan dijo de pronto:

- Señor... ¿No cree más prudente que sea yo quien...?

El líder lo detuvo en seco levantando su mano.

- No. - respondió con sencillez - Quiero que sea Lyssander la que cumpla la tarea, no tú. Es ella la que ha incurrido en falta y sólo ella puede subsanar el error.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras la muchacha decía:

- No le fallaré, señor.

- Eso espero, Lyssander. Si no tienen nada más que decir, pueden retirarse.

Los dos se inclinaron en gesto respetuoso y se incorporaron de sus sillas para salir del despacho. Ya fuera, Lorcan miró a su hermana:

- No te dejes embaucar ésta vez, Lyssander.

La rubia suspiró y negó ligeramente, él agregó:

- No dejes que ese Malfoy te distraiga de tu objetivo... ¡La misión es quitarle ese Anillo y quitárselo es lo que harás! No creo que al Sumo Sacerdote le agrade sobremanera si fallas, considerando lo sucedido.

- Lo sé, Lorcan, no tienes que andar repitiéndomelo una y otra vez. - dijo Lyssander con cierta exasperación mientras caminaban por el corredor, pero la realidad era que ella también estaba preocupada... Estaba preocupada porque tenía que planear como quitarle la joya a su novio... Y estaba más preocupada aún por el hecho de que probablemente, Christofer ni siquiera necesitase levantar en son de guardia la varita para frustrar ese plan... Una sola mirada de él, compraba a la chica.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DESCONTROL Y LOCURA**_

Las vacaciones de verano pasaron casi tan rápido como habían llegado. Durante todo ese tiempo Christofer sencillamente mantuvo oculto sus problemas para dormir y su insomnio que parecía agravarse a cada noche que pasaba. Si al menos mantenía una fachada de descansado era porque todos los días tomaba una poción energizante que le permitía suplantar la energía que las horas despierto durante la noche le hacían perder, aunque sentía que cada vez debía beber más y más poción para tener el mismo efecto. Si la cosa continuaba, el joven no tenía ni idea de que podría hacer para paliar todo aquello.

Además no era solo eso... Se había vuelto más agresivo y directo. Aunque mucha gente no había prestado demasiado atención a esos detalles, simplemente centrándose en lo más obvio: su increíble palidez, producto de la falta de sueño.

Un nuevo año en Hogwarts había comenzado y tanto él como sus amigos habían por fin alcanzado el último curso del colegio.

El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin había comenzado ya desde la primera semana con las prácticas. Christofer cumplía la doble función de buscador titular del equipo y capitán de manera que la iniciativa de comenzar pronto fue de él. A diferencia de años anteriores donde dejaba pasar más o menos dos semanas hasta la primera práctica para que el equipo estuviese fresco y se acostumbrase bien, este año decidió comenzar desde un primer momento y con unas tácticas bastante más agresivas que lo habitual, aunque nadie se quejó de ello, por el contrario esas estrategias fueron bien recibidas para sacar a Gryffindor fuera de circulación en los partidos que jugaran.

El debut de las prácticas fue brillante. Todo el grupo se comportó con una consonancia y una unidad inéditas. Si hubiese sido un partido real seguramente la victoria se habría teñido de verdeplata.

Cuando la práctica terminó, Kevin, que era uno de los cazadores del equipo llamó a Christofer aparte mientras el resto marchaba a los vestuarios.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el capitán aunque no sin un deje de hastío en la voz. Ante tal disposición de Christofer, Kevin frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no mencionó nada. Sencillamente suspiró un poco y comenzó a hablar.

- Pues... hay algo que quiero decirte, Chris, algo que creo debes saber.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja y entonces fue cuando Nott fue directo al grano, suspirando rápidamente, como buscando sacarse un peso de encima mientras decía esas palabras:

- Estoy enamorado de Fryda. - soltó con rapidez.

En ese momento Chris sentía como si algo se quebrara muy dentro suyo. Palideció aún más (si eso era posible) y apretó los dientes... Su amigo... ¡Nada menos que su amigo! ¡Estaba enamorado de Fryda! ¡De la chica! ¡De su chica! Casi hubiese preferido que le hubiera confesado que estaba enamorado de Lyssander. Sin embargo tenía que aparentar tranquilidad, no podía dejar que Kevin viese que la noticia lo alteraba. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

- Pues... Chris no soy tonto. Sé lo mucho que pasas con Fryda... Se nota que ella te quiere mucho y que tú la quieres. No quiero que por algo así una amistad como la de nosotros tres se termine.

"Traidor" se sorprendió Christofer a sí mismo pensando, como si no fuera él mismo, pero tampoco podía evitar pensarlo "Maldito traidor, estúpido aprovechador, simplemente te has aprovechado de mi amistad, malnacido."

- No pasa nada, Kevin, de verdad. Si en verdad estás enamorado de ella simplemente ve, dile y sean felices.

El otro pareció sonreír radiante, le dijo:

- ¿De verdad?

Chris asintió con la cabeza y Kevin lo abrazó un poco a manera de agradecimiento, el otro le correspondió al abrazo automáticamente y por claro compromiso. Internamente simplemente quería arrancarle la cabeza.

- Bueno... Volveré a la sala común... No me ducharé en el vestuario... ¡Voy a darle una sorpresa a Fryda!

- ¿Qué será? - preguntó Chris fingiendo agradable interés. - Prometo que no le diré nada.

- Oh, pues... Le preparé un pequeño regalo, una caja con ranas de chocolate, unas botellas de cerveza de manteca... ¡Hasta le tengo preparado un brazalete muy hermoso que compré en Hogsmeade para ella! Tengo todo prácticamente listo sobre mi cama...

- ¿De verdad? Seguramente le encantará...

- Si, voy a ducharme al castillo y luego iré a la sala común... Espero llegar antes que ella.

- Descuida, llegarás... Aunque tienes que darte prisa... Ve, ve tranquilo, no diré nada.

El otro asintió y se marchó de allí, Christofer comenzó a caminar hacia los vestuarios hecho una fiera. Se sentía furioso, se sentía más furioso que nunca... Una parte racional le decía que quizá debería sentirse alegre porque sus dos amigos tal vez tuviesen la posibilidad de estar juntos, pero no, todo lo contrario, la alegría era odio y la felicidad pena. Sentía insoportables susurros en su cabeza, pero estos a diferencia de los de los sueños, tenían mucho más sentido y eran claros e inteligibles aunque no por eso menos fríos: "¿Lo ves? Te traicionó", "Ella también te traicionará", "Tienes que darle una lección", "Es tuya, no puedes dejar que él se quede con tu premio".

Seguía avanzando hacia los vestuarios cuando algunos miembros del equipo ya estaban saliendo de ellos, en su camino se cruzó con su hermano e inquirió:

- Fryda sigue adentro ¿verdad?

El menor, que jugaba como guardián en el equipo, asintió con la cabeza. Christofer contó la gente que estaba fuera. Aparte de ellos dos había otros tres jugadores más, lo que indicaba que Fryda se había quedado sola en los vestuarios. Perfecto. Miró a Scorpius y le dijo:

- Hazme un favor. Ve a mi cuarto... Deje unas cajas en el lado de Kevin de la habitación, sobre su cama... Me olvide de advertirle que estaban ahí. Esas cajas son de cosas para tirar ¿Podrías hacerlas desaparecer, Scorp? Le hubiese dicho a Kevin que lo hiciera mientras me visto aquí pero él... salió a Hogsmeade ¿Te encargarías de ellas?

El menor asintió y curioso preguntó:

- ¿Qué hay en las cajas?

- Oh, nada de importancia... Unas golosinas, una cerveza de manteca... y nada más. Pero las tenía en mi baúl hace bastante tiempo así que seguramente deben estar podridas. Tengo que hacer una limpieza general urgente. Ah si... También hay un brazalete que le iba a regalar a Lyssander pero me arrepentí, prefiero darle una mejor joya así que también deshazte de él.

Scorpius asintió y empezó a marchar con el resto del equipo mientras Christofer decía:

- ¡Ah y Scorp! ¡Hazlo cuánto antes! ¡No me gustaría que nadie se intoxicase con las ranas y la cerveza!

Su hermano levantó el pulgar en señal de conformidad y Christofer sonrió algo siniestramente. Luego se internó en los vestuarios... Era hora de hacerle saber a Fryda que Kevin no era nada ni nadie.

Fryda se estaba dando una larga ducha en los vestuarios. Había esperado que todos los demás se hubiesen ido para hacerlo, no porque fuera especialmente pudorosa, sino porque prefería dejarse esas cosas para ella misma, aunque hubiese otra chica en el equipo (Bethany Selwyn) que hacía de cazadora. La chica Parkinson era una de las golpeadoras del equipo. Lo que le había extrañado era el hecho de que Kevin y Christofer no hubiesen entrado a los vestuarios y se hubieran ido aparte. De cualquier manera, seguramente ellos habrían ido directamente al castillo dado que no habían vuelto a aparecer por los vestuarios.

La muchacha terminó de ducharse y cerró el grifo para luego secarse un poco el cuerpo con una amplia toalla y envolverse en ella, anudándola bien por detrás. Mientras acomodaba su ropa, escuchó un ruido en la puerta del vestuario, fuera de los baños.

Así, con solo la toalla, asomó la cabeza por entre la puerta disimuladamente y vio la figura de Christofer, aún con la túnica de Quidditch, aparentemente no se había ido a duchar y cambiar al castillo.

Hace rato notaba algo extraño en su amigo. Lo veía sobremanera pálido pero no solo eso... Lo notaba de otra forma, más agresivo, más... no sabía como definirlo, pero lo que veía a veces en él parecía una parodia o una imitación de Chris, no "su" Chris real. Pero al verlo como estaba, en su túnica de Quidditch, sudado, con los cabellos rubios mojados y pegados a la frente, le hizo morderse el labio inferior. No cabía ninguna duda que a pesar de esa palidez que lo invadía el mayor hijo de los Malfoy seguía siendo uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts y, sin duda para Fryda el más atractivo de todo el colegio.

Si lo seguía viendo, desnuda como estaba bajo la toalla seguramente sus manos terminarían en un lugar impropio... Y más aún cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo... Lentamente, Christofer se estaba sacando la túnica. Hasta que quedó a torso desnudo. La chica se mordió con tanta fuerza el labio inferior que casi lo hizo sangrar. Era perfecto... sin duda era un panorama completamente perfecto. Aquellos pectorales bien definidos, la espalda ancha, los brazos fuertes y musculosos, los abdominales trabajados. Todo aquello brillante por el sudor que aún lo invadía.

"Di que simplemente te secarás el sudor y te cambiarás la túnica... Por favor no te quites los pantalones no te los quites..." pensaba el lado racional de Fryda que buscaba irse de los vestuarios porque francamente se encontraba cansada y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su habitación y echarse a dormir. Sin embargo otra parte del ser de la muchacha quería precisamente lo contrario... Quería que él siguiese desnudándose y se quitara los pantalones.

Esa fue la parte triunfante porque el joven, que aún parecía no haberse percatado de que estaba siendo observado, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones hasta dejar sus bien torneadas y trabajadas piernas al desnudo también. Vio que, como ropa interior, llevaba unos ajustados bóxers blancos que, sorprendentemente para Fryda, dejaban ver una gran erección en su lado delantero... ¿En que rayos estaría pensando su amigo para estar así?

Se mordió con más ganas, pero no podía... No podía estar allí, estaba demasiado cansada. Con sigilo se apartó de la puerta volviendo a donde estaba su montón de ropa y siguió acomodándola para seleccionar que ponerse primero ¿El sostén? ¿Las bragas? ¿La blusa sin sostén debajo?

Entonces la puerta del baño de los vestuarios se abrió y el muchacho entró.

- Fryda... Que sorpresa, pensé que ya habías salido.

- Pues no...- respondió ella mirándolo de arriba abajo: - Aunque ya estoy por irme, simplemente me iba a cambiar y listo. - con él no sentía prácticamente pudor porque la había visto más de una vez completamente desnuda y no le molestaba que la viese así.

El rubio asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se acercaba y abría el grifo de la ducha dejando correr el agua, aunque sin meterse bajo la corriente, probando la temperatura con los dedos.

- Kevin me dijo algo muy interesante ¿sabes?- preguntó él.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió ella.

- Le gustas...

Ella rió ligeramente para responder:

- Si claro, ¿y qué más? ¿La directora McGonagall es fanática de nuestro equipo?

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Fryda. - dijo el joven con seriedad mientras la miraba. De pronto a la chica no le gustó para nada la mirada que él le echó: - Y no me sorprende, considerando lo hermosa que eres...

En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido halagada, pero ahora solo quería salir de allí. Tomó el montón de ropa, iba a cambiarse en los vestuarios en si, no en sus baños... No cerca de él. No sabía porque sentía aquel inexplicable miedo.

- Pues... em... luego lo hablo con él, gracias por el dato, voy a cambiarme fuera.

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y le bloqueaba el camino a la puerta: - Dudo mucho eso, Fry.

- Alex, quítate, por favor...

Extendió una mano para tratar de correrlo de lugar pero él la tomó fuertemente del brazo. Ella en desesperación extendió el otro, soltando la ropa y él se lo tomó, inmovilizándola totalmente de manos. La seguía mirando así... Tan extraño... De una forma en la que jamás la había mirado... ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Alexander... ¿Te sientes bien?

- Me siento como nunca...- respondió el con una sonrisa que a Fryda, lejos de tranquilizarla, le hizo querer salir de allí con más urgencia- Y a ti también te haré sentir como nunca, querida...

- Por favor... ¡Suéltame! Quiero volver al castillo...

- Tranquila... Volverás, volverás. Pero antes vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Dicho esto, el muchacho la llevó, con cierta rudeza del brazo hasta una de las paredes de azulejos de los baños quitándole de un tirón la toalla en la que estaba envuelto su cuerpo, justo bajo el chorro de agua tibia de la ducha. Ambos cuerpos mojándose. Allí la empotró con firmeza contra la pared, poniéndola de espaldas a él, mientras la mantenía así, utilizando todo su peso para que ella no se moviese y cualquier intento de escape estuviera frustrado comenzó a fregar su miembro contra el trasero ajeno.

¡Por Merlín! Una mezcla de sensaciones recorría a Fryda en ese momento.. La primera y principal era que algo estaba sucediéndole a Chris. Él jamás se había comportado así con ella, ni en el aspecto sexual, siempre la había tratado con cuidado, como si fuera una figurita de cristal que fuese a romperse en cualquier momento si usaba aunque sea una pizca de fuerza de más. Por primera vez sentía miedo... Miedo verdadero de lo que él pudiera hacer. Pero con el miedo se mezclaba una sensación más rara aún dado las circunstancias: excitación. Quería que se detuviera pero, a la vez, no. Empezó a revolverse bajo su cuerpo, pero cualquier intento parecía inútil.

- ¡Suéltame, por favor! ¡Chris! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy caliente, eso me pasa... Y además... ¡Estoy furioso! No dejaré que el estúpido de Kevin te toque, ¿me oíste? Únicamente yo tengo derecho a pasearme por tu cuerpo a mi antojo.

En verdad esa faceta de Chris era inédita... Se conocían hace trece años y aún seguía dándole sorpresas como esa: jamás lo había visto en esa forma de macho dominante, a pesar de que eso mismo poblase sus fantasías más recurrentes. El miedo y las ganas de irse se entremezclaban con la excitación inmensa y las ganas de quedarse. Además, esas últimas palabras contribuyeron a su excitación... Le era impresionante y delicioso que dijera eso, eran (parte de las) palabras que siempre había escuchado oír de su boca, el sentirse suya, solo suya.

Sin embargo la joven siguió debatiéndose y en un descuido de él, logró hacerlo trastabillar y correr hacia la puerta, pero él la siguió con rapidez y la atrapó tomándola de la cintura. Le azotó con mucha fuerza los costados, tal fuerza que a ella la hizo gritar.

- Más te vale quedarte quieta ¿Qué parte de "eres mía" no has entendido, Fryda?

Dicho esto hizo que la joven se colocase sobre el suelo, boca arriba y ejerciendo presión con sus piernas sobre las de ella para inmovilizarlas y separarlas, y con sus brazos sobre sus manos para que ella en verdad no se moviese. Conjuró un hechizo no verbal y sin varita para hacer desaparecer sus bóxers.

La muchacha se quedó estupefacta ante lo que veía y la hizo retorcerse en temor... Conocía el miembro de Christofer... Pero no tenía idea de que le había pasado... No sabía si le había crecido en vacaciones, si había bebido algo para su desarrollo o, si simplemente el miedo y la tensión de la situación le hacían verla mucho más grande... Pero era un falo inmenso, tanto en largo como en grueso.

Chris se relamió y como fuera de sí le preguntó:

- ¿Te gusta mi "varita"?

Ella no respondió, y miró hacia otro lado, porque sinceramente sentía que se le estaba haciendo agua la boca a pesar del temor.

- ¿Te tengo que arrancar la respuesta? - preguntó Chris. En verdad a Fryda le parecía que ese Chris era otro... Parecía como más suelto, más liberado... Y no sabía si eso era demasiado bueno o demasiado malo.

El rubio se puso en posición de manera que su verga quedase cerca de la feminidad ajena y una vez allí la penetró intensamente. El dolor fue único y Fryda chilló queriendo zafarse, pero no había caso, porque el joven seguía violándola sin piedad.

Sentía que se le salían las lágrimas... ¡En verdad estaba demasiado grande! ¡Sentía que la estaba partiendo, casi como la primera vez que lo habían hecho! No podía... No podía sentir placer en estas circunstancias... ¿O sí?

La respuesta a ello fue un suave cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo cuando él se inclinó más para morderle levemente uno de los pezones y succionarlo con fuerza, mientras él seguía penetrándola. Su cuerpo se revolvió en un placentero espasmo que le hizo echar un gemido.

- ¿Ves? Gimes... ¡El estúpido de Kevin no podría hacer esto! ¡Ese tarado no la tiene ni la mitad de grande que yo, no te haría gemir! ¡Ves como te gusta que te viole!- la besó apasionadamente. Y a pesar de que la mente de Fryda seguía resistiéndose, su cuerpo iba sucumbiendo a los embates para sorprenderse a sí misma correspondiéndole aquel beso tan fiero y agresivo... Le gustaba... ¡Por Merlín, como lo estaba disfrutando de pronto!

La penetración continuó... Aquella violación pronto no lo parecía y prácticamente en efecto no lo era, porque muy lejos de resistirse, ella comenzaba a entregarse.

- ¡Oh Chris! ¡Que rico! ¡Más!- se encontró pidiendo de pronto... Y sus pedidos por más fueron alegremente atendidos porque sin duda que le dio más... Comenzó a hacer que el ritmo fuese mucho más salvaje e intenso. Era algo demasiado intenso... Y por ese mismo motivo se preguntó que era lo que le pasaba, como había llegado a hacer eso... De mil cosas que ella podría haber esperado que le sucediesen en ese día, ésta seguramente no figuraba... Y a pesar de la violencia y la potencia con la que él lo hacía, descubrió que era algo sumamente placentero, suspiró sintiéndose completamente llena de él, completamente suya... Y si bien, a pesar de que quizá el chico no dijo las palabras suaves y dulces que ella esperaba que dijera, no por eso iba a gozar menos de lo que él hacía.

El paso del tiempo fue demasiado lento... ¿Hace cuanto estaban así? ¿Hace cuanto ella estaba disfrutando de esa forma? No lo sabía, pero seguramente debía haber pasado muchísimo tiempo ¿Cómo había comenzado eso? Recordaba algo de un tal Kevin o algo así... Kevin... ¿Quién era Kevin? No le importaba, el placer la nublaba. Pasó mucho... Horas tal vez... Vaya que tenía aguante... En el trascurso de ese tiempo la joven había llegado al clímax mínimo unas tres veces y él seguía dándole con firmeza y potencia sin cejar un minuto... Entonces, ese fue el momento de él. Lo miró a los ojos y vio como la cara se le deformaba de placer, aunque parecía más hermoso aún en plena eyaculación. Christofer gritó y al instante Fryda sintió como un torrente cálido le llenaba la feminidad, ella misma se retorció de placer y acabó una vez más al sentir esto.

Los dos ahora estaban exhaustos. Fryda miró a su amigo a los ojos... La mirada de él cambió... Ahora parecía asustada... Asustada y llena de remordimiento...

- Fryda...- dijo mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía: - Maldición, Fryda... ¡Perdóname! Yo...- salió de su interior, la joven sintió un inmenso vacío cuando aquel intruso hecho de carne abandonó su cavidad. - No sé que me pasó... Yo...

- No, Christofer...- a la muchacha le dolía todo el cuerpo, tal había sido la violencia con la que la había penetrado y fornicado - A ti te sucede algo... ¡Nunca te habías comportado así conmigo!

- Lo sé... lo sé...- suspiró y se incorporó como pudo, retrocediendo hasta la puerta: - Perdóname... Por Merlín, ¡yo no quería dañarte!

Ella no se podía mover, apenas logró arrastrarse hasta una de las paredes y allí, logró incorporarse apoyando su peso en el muro. Él fue hasta la muchacha y la ayudó, haciendo que se apoyara en ella.

- Fryda, sabes que jamás te haría daño...

- Lo sé... Pero lo de hoy me da mucho que pensar, Chris. Por favor, vistámonos y vamos al castillo ¡Por separado!

El joven bajó la mirada y asintió, apartándose a un lado y empezando a vestirse... Ella no sabía que sentir. Le había gustado, eso era innegable, le había encantado que la tomase con tal violencia, sin embargo... Tenía miedo, en verdad temía, temía porque ese Chris no fuera el Chris de siempre... ¡Algo le había pasado y tenía que averiguar que! Aunque de momento seguramente debería encontrar el modo de vestirse y llegar al castillo. Estaba agotada.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a...? - preguntó él una vez se hubo vestido, ella aún tenía que colocarse los pantalones y la túnica por encima de la blusa.

- No. Puedes ir...

Él estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero creyó mejor no hacerlo y asintió con la cabeza, saliendo del baño y por último de los vestuarios.

Apenas estuvo sola, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Fryda, no por lo que había pasado, sino porque temía por su amigo... Porque se volviese definitivamente una persona que ella desconocía. Tenía que averiguar que es lo que le estaba pasando.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cuestión de Sangre**_

El sol brillaba sobre los terrenos del castillo. Gran cantidad de alumnos y profesores se amontonaban alrededor del Lago, como esperando algo. Destacaban los jefes de casa y los prefectos, casi a la orilla del cuerpo de agua. No era obligatorio ir (sí para los prefectos) pero la directora McGonagall había insistido en que hubiese la mayor cantidad de alumnos posible. El joven Scorpius Malfoy observaba la escena desde el largo puente cubierto que atravesaba de lado a lado los terrenos. Él había decidido no acercarse tanto a aquel amontonamiento de gente, pero igual no se perdería los eventos de aquella tarde por nada del mundo.

En ese momento las aguas del Lago parecieron bullir y revolverse como si algo se estuviera agitando dentro. El líquido se elevó bruscamente y una gran figura salió a la superficie, chorreando agua por doquier: era un gigantesco barco de velas blancas, de aspecto muy antiguo pero en excelente estado. Hubo un "¡oh!" generalizado de los asistentes al lugar. El mismo Scorpius se sorprendió un poco. Ya había oído de su padre que los estudiantes de Durmstrang, en su época, habían llegado a Hogwarts en un enorme navío para el Torneo de los Tres Magos pero él nunca había creído demasiado aquella versión de los hechos... Se preguntaba si lo que Draco le había contado sobre Beauxbatons también era verdad. Sacó la varita e hizo un hechizo para aumentar la potencia de su visión para mirar más de cerca sin necesidad de moverse de aquel privilegiado sitio.

Observó salir una larga fila de estudiantes del barco, custodiados por varios adultos. La mayoría de los alumnos eran varones, pero también había algunas muchachas. Todos iban vestidos con gruesas túnicas color rojo sangre y sobre ellas, abrigadas chaquetas de piel, sin duda toda aquella indumentaria era para paliar el frío del Norte de donde venían. Iban guiados por un hombre alto y canoso que también iba embozado en una túnica gruesa, pero no carmín, sino blanca y sobre la cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro de piel. Era Hjalmar Wulframsson, director del Instituto Durmstrang. Wulframsson había tomado el poder hace años, desde la renuncia y posterior muerte de Igor Karkarov.

Mientras el muchacho Slytherin observaba la escena, se vio distraído por unos fuertes relinchos que parecían venir del cielo. El rubio levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Surcando el firmamento de manera suave y elegante, había un enorme y majestuoso carruaje tirado por un grupo de grandes caballos alados de hermoso y refulgente pelaje dorado. Los caballos aterrizaron en un espacio libre del terreno que McGonagall había ordenado dejar vacío, evidentemente para que los equinos pudiesen realizar aquellas maniobras y poner el vehículo en tierra.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y de allí comenzaron a descender estudiantes y profesores de la Academia Beauxbatons. A diferencia de lo sucedido con Durmstrang, aquí la abrumadora mayoría eran chicas... Y chicas bastante bellas, lo suficiente como para que Scorpius, aprovechando su visión potenciada y su lejanía, las observase con poco (o nulo) disimulo. Vestían elegantes túnicas de color azul con brillantes bordes confeccionados en hilos de oro puro. Abriendo la marcha de la larga fila había una mujer sumamente alta y de cabellos rojizos aunque se veían abundantes canas entremezcladas en ellos, innumerables arrugas surcaban su rostro y, a pesar de su altura, se movía un poco encorvada y algo lentamente. Era la anciana directora de la Academia, Olympe Maxime.

El chico volvió sus ojos (otra vez) al nutrido grupo de jóvenes muchachas de Beauxbatons: se quedó como embobado mirándolas por largo rato. En ese momento, sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza que le hizo perder la concentración, normalizó su visión y lo obligó a mirar a un costado del puente.

Allí había una bonita chica de largos cabellos que iban entre el rojo y el castaño, poseía unos grandes y bonitos ojos azules y sus facciones eran atractivas. Vestía la túnica de estudiante de la casa Gryffindor, en sus manos sostenía un grueso libro... La novia del chico: Rose Weasley. Al ver el volumen en sus manos, él comprendió de inmediato de donde había venido aquel súbito dolor, seguramente ella le habría golpeado en la cabeza con él, cosa que solía hacer cuando se desconcentraba o, como en este caso, cuando se concentraba en cosas que no debería.

- ¿Qué estabas mirando, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? - dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Nada cielo... ¡Nada! - respondió él riendo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de inocencia. Rose lo miró directo a los ojos, y luego ella también comenzó a reír mientras le decía bromeando:

- No me provoques, Malfoy o empezaré a fijarme en chicos de Durmstrang.

Un ligero acceso de celos atacó a Scorpius, pero procuró calmarse pronto, después de todo no tenía porque comportarse de esa manera con ella, confiaba plenamente en Rose y sabía que jamás lo engañaría... Además tampoco tenía demasiado derecho de protestar considerando que él estaba viendo a las llegadas de Beauxbatons.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó él con curiosidad y agregó: - Creí que estarías viendo todo en primera fila con tu hermano y tus primos.

Ella negó y le respondió:

- No, de hecho estuve un rato pero te busqué entre los demás Slytherin con la mirada y no te encontré por ningún lado, supuse que estarías aquí, considerando que es uno de tus lugares favoritos.

El chico asintió mientras la miraba sonriendo como embobado... Le parecía tan hermosa, tan atractiva... Sencillamente le encantaba y descubría que, si ella le pedía que hiciera cualquier cosa, él la haría, o al menos eso pensaba... Pero en ese preciso momento fue cuando todos sus buenos pensamientos se fueron al garete ya que se le vino a la mente la terrible imagen del Señor Tenebroso. Su expresión cambió con rapidez y frunció el ceño con seriedad. A pesar de los consejos de su hermano, el joven sentía que con esa relación lo único que estaba haciendo era poner en peligro a su novia... ¿En verdad sería correcto seguir con todo aquello?

- Scorpius ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Rose, no sin cierta preocupación ya que se había dado cuenta del cambio que se había dado en el Slytherin.

Él suspiró, sencillamente no sabía que responderle... ¡Si fuera tan fácil contarle! ¡Si fuera tan sencillo confesarle sus problemas! Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo... Tenía miedo, no solo miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a Rose, sino también miedo de que ella terminase alejándose de él por su condición de seguidor de Voldemort. Sabía que Rose estaba orgullosa del "influjo" que había logrado tener sobre el joven Scorpius. Se habían conocido en primer curso, considerando que compartían año y eran de la misma edad. La relación entre ellos había empezado como la típica relación de un sangre pura que se mete con una mestiza para jugarle bromas pesadas y demás. Sin embargo las bromas de Scorpius hacía los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles en ningún momento eran crueles o verdaderamente dañinas, eran simples chascarrillos inofensivos, una actitud casi bufonesca durante sus primeros años de colegio que lo habían convertido en uno de los sujetos más populares de la casa Slytherin, en ese aspecto era distinto a su hermano: (aunque compartía popularidad con él) Christofer era menos bromista, pero las "bromas" que podía llegar a hacer eran más malvadas y podían resultar ser realmente dañinas y perniciosas para los nacidos de muggles o los mestizos.

Rose era todo lo contrario, inteligente y estudiosa, siempre era la que se apresuraba a levantar la mano en cada clase. La ganadora por excelencia de puntos para Gryffindor, sin lugar a dudas. Formaba parte del Club de las Eminencias del profesor Slughorn, así como su madre Hermione Granger había formado parte de éste en sus años escolares.

Mientras los años pasaban, Rose se volvía cada vez más el blanco de las bromas de Scorpius, pero a diferencia de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, la muchacha no se callaba nada y, en lugar de quedarse pasiva ante ello, sencillamente respondía fuego con fuego, junto a la ayuda de sus primos Fred Weasley y James Potter, también le jugaba bromas a Scorpius, tanto que en una ocasión, en tercer año, el hermano del joven tuvo que ir a rescatarlo de una profunda charca llena de lodo en la que Rose había hecho caer al menor hasta la cintura.

Claro que entre venganzas inocentes y bromas juveniles, Scorpius desarrolló aún más la obsesión que tenía para con la mestiza. Al punto de que, un día, hace un año terminó declarándole, de manera privada claro está, que le gustaba mucho. Rose se quedó estupefacta al oír esto... Era algo que no se esperaba para nada escuchar, pero que a la vez siempre había deseado que él le dijera, porque a pesar de sus payasadas, Scorpius la divertía y le parecía un chico tierno, sensible, e ideal para ella, sin contar su atractivo.

Obviamente, el hecho de que se gustasen y de que se embarcasen en una relación de noviazgo era, de momento, algo así como un secreto de Estado. La situación de ellos era, como mínimo, difícil: obviamente los Malfoy no aprobarían para nada que uno de sus hijos varones estuviese enlazado en cualquier tipo de relación (aún si fuese amistosa) con uena sangre mestiza, esa animosidad era más bien parte de la influencia de su abuelo Lucius, más que de su padre, dado que su padre había terminado su relación con los Weasley/Granger en términos relativamente civilizados, aunque a ninguno de sus padres le haría demasiada ilusión tener una nuera mestiza.

Del lado de los padres de Rose, por otra parte, las cosas no eran tan distintas... ¿Tener un yerno Malfoy? ¿Qué clase de locura sería esa? No, definitivamente eso para ellos no estaría bien ni en mil años.

Pero ambos dos, tanto Rose como Scorpius sabían que el secreto no se podría mantener por siempre, el mismo Malfoy le habia revelado a su hermano Christofer de ellos y, para su consternación, Fryda Parkinson también parecía saberlo aunque no dijese nada. Del lado de Rose solo lo sabía un par de sus primos: Albus Potter y Dominique Weasley, ambos estudiantes en Slytherin y, el primero a la sazón era amigo de Scorpius, un motivo que ya le ponía los pelos de punta a más de uno de la familia Malfoy.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Rose?- preguntó el joven mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos, entrecruzando su gris mirar con los ojos azules de ella.

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa algo soñadora mientras le decía:

- Por supuesto, querido... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Después de todo, no fue la manera más ortodoxa de que dos personas que terminarían siendo novios se conocieran...

El rió y asintió con la cabeza. El asunto en cuestión había sido una pequeña broma planificada por Scorpius en primer año, donde le lanzó un hechizo para ponerle pezuñas en lugar de pies a la Weasley, sin embargo Rose pudo protegerse a tiempo, el encantamiento terminó rebotando y dándole a un alumno de quinto de Hufflepuff que pasaba por allí circunstancialmente. Tuvieron que salir los dos huyendo debido a que el tipo no se lo tomó muy a bien que digamos...

Sin embargo, luego de haber reído un rato, el chico volvió a poner una expresión preocupada en su rostro... Necesitaba estar seguro. Quería creer que todo estaría bien y se solucionaría. Pero Scorpius era algo pesimista con esas cosas... Después de todo, la fuerza de la sangre y de la familia era demasiado intensa y más aún cuando estaba potenciada por los lazos de organizaciones como lo eran los Mortífagos, y si bien él aún no había sido marcado sabía, como le había dicho su hermano, cuáles eran las reglas.

- Rose, estoy preocupado.

- ¿Por qué debemos decirle a nuestros padres de lo nuestro? Si es por eso te entiendo... En cierta manera a mí también me preocupa...

En realidad si era por eso, pero no completamente, después de todo ¿qué era lo peor que Draco y Astoria, al igual que Ron y Hermione, podían hacer? ¿Intentar alejarlos con prohibiciones o castigos absurdos? Scorpius siempre fue un mimado que escapaba de los castigos con bastante maña y habilidad, de manera que lo de sus padres no le parecía tan preocupante, lo preocupante era, precisamente, lo que no le podía comentar a Rose, algo mucho más oscuro que cualquier tontería que los padres de ellos pudiesen tratar de imponer u ordenar.

Lo peor del asunto era, precisamente, eso... No poder contarle los detalles de qué era lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba. Por un momento se preguntó porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil, porque simplemente Rose no podía ser sangre pura como él y todos felices y contentos. La respuesta le llegó de inmediato dentro de su cabeza, con una parte de su ser cuya vocecilla interior se asemejaba sorprendentemente a la de Christofer:

"Porque la vida no es fácil, Scorp... ¡Madura de una vez!"

- Sí...- dijo Scorpius y no era una mentira, sino una verdad a medias- Es eso lo que me preocupa.

La chica extendió una de sus manos y le acarició cariñosamente una mejilla para sonreírle:

- No te preocupes, Scorp... Sé que nuestras familias lo aceptarán... No te digo que no será difícil, pero sé que tanto tus padres como los míos verán que es esto lo que nos hace felices... ¿Eres feliz conmigo, precioso?

El joven alzó la mirada y en ese momento no pudo evitarlo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas... Si lo viese su hermano... ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza para decirle:

- Pase lo que pase no me abandones, Rose...

Ella se quedó algo sorprendida por esta reacción tan repentina pero le correspondió el abrazo acariciándole el cabello rubio platinado.

- No lo haré, amor... No lo haré... Sabes que nunca te dejaría solo.

- Y yo siempre te protegeré...- le dijo él sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el mentón y la miraba a los ojos, y sin poder contenerse, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con plena intensidad y cariño mientras le tomaba de las mejillas... ¡Al diablo con todo lo que podía suceder! Él estaría con ella y su familia y su círculo deberían aceptarlo... Y si querían dañarlo a través de ella, haciéndole daño a ella... Bueno, Scorpius cumpliría su palabra y la protegería como debía hacerlo: si tenía que madurar lo haría por quien más le importaba que era su chica, su preciosa novia. Y aunque hubiera muchachas hermosas y sumamente atractivas en Beauxbatons, ninguna le parecía más hermosa que Rose.


	11. Chapter 11

_**MUCHOS ERRORES**_

Lyssander estaba verdaderamente consternada... Tenía mucha presión últimamente: los deberes, los primeros exámenes de la cursada que se avecinaban, sus obligaciones como prefecta de Ravenclaw, también sus obligaciones para con el equipo de Quidditch de su casa... Y para coronar aquel postre de estrés y complicaciones: mucho peor era el hecho de saber que tenía que quitarle aquel anillo a Christofer. No podría soportar la vergüenza si fallaba, pero no solo eso, también dudaba poder soportar las torturas a las que seguramente el Sumo Sacerdote Somerset la sometería... El hombre era paciente y un buen líder para su Culto, sin embargo le había llegado a Lyssander alguna información horrible sobre lo que hacía con aquellos que le fallaban... Sesiones extenuantes de la maldición Cruciatus, y otros métodos menos mágicos para provocar dolor pero no por ello menos expeditivos y eficaces. Recordaba un día que había ido a un antiguo museo de Londres donde había varios artilugios de tortura diseñados por los muggles y que se usaban en la época de la cacería de brujas. Obviamente ninguno de esos aparatos era rival para una bruja con varita, sin embargo si se le quitaba la varita a la bruja... Entonces si podía empezar a preocuparse, porque muchos artefactos de tortura de esos eran peor que una buena sesión de Cruciatus y, por desgracia, según los dichos, Euphylus era bastante aficionado a aquella maquinaria.

Pero no... Debía calmarse. Después de todo, no todo lo que se decía de Somerset debía ser verdad, además siempre demostró ser un hombre bueno y maravilloso. La mayoría de los que decían tales cosas como las que se le cruzaban por la cabeza en ese momento, eran descontentos y opositores... Opositores que eran rápidamente expulsados del Culto... Opositores que, en ese momento, Lyssander se dio cuenta de que, generalmente, no volvían a aparecer... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. No debía pensar en eso, no debía pensar en eso, no debía pensar en eso...

La rubia chica estaba caminando por los practicamente desiertos corredores del castillo... Era de noche y esa misma noche a ella le tocaba hacer su ronda como prefecta. Aún recordaba los eventos de hace poco... La llegada de los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang causó un gran ajetreo durante toda la semana y los prefectos estuvieron más ocupados que de costumbre. El arribo de los extranjeros había provocado una especie de sobreexcitación en los niños de cursos inferiores, y no sólo eso, sino que muchas veces eran los prefectos los que debían indicar a los recién llegados algunas cosas del castillo, como donde estaba la biblioteca, adonde se podía acudir cuando se necesitaban ingredientes o artículos para preparar pociones, etc. Durante ese momento tuvo innumerables oportunidades para ir con Chris y buscar alguna forma de lograr cumplir su misión, sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada potable para ello. Pero ahora, quizá el silencio, la oscuridad y la noche pudieran darle algo más de fuerza a sus ideas.

Escuchó unos pasos por uno de los corredores cercanos y se puso en tensa guardia... Si era uno de los malditos críos de primero o segundo, lo enviaría a su habitación volando con el hechizo más fuerte que se le ocurriera. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a ese pasillo, completamente alerta.

Mientras caminaba, casi choca de bruces con la persona que producía aquellos sonidos: nada más y nada menos que su novio, el prefecto de Slytherin en persona. Ella se sorprendió un poco, algo atontada quizá por esa súbita aparición:

- Oh... ¡Chris! ¿Qué... qué haces por aquí?

Él rodó los ojos levemente, con cierto toque frío le dijo:

- Haciendo mi ronda, Lyssander. Por si no te diste cuenta aún, yo también soy prefecto.

Ella se ruborizó un poco... Pero luego frunció el ceño... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era su novia, ¿no? Pues entonces... ¿cómo era que se atrevía a hablarle así? Además hace tanto tiempo que no pasaban aunque fuera un miserable rato juntos, que más de una persona había comenzado a dudar de su noviazgo aunque ella se pavonease por la sala común de Ravenclaw y por algunos pasillos pregonando lo felices que eran y lo genial que la pasaban. Aunque de parte de él, aparentemente, ese no era el caso. Seguramente por la influencia de esa niña con apellido de enfermedad... la tal Parkinson. Si, había descubierto que en el mundo muggle había una enfermedad con ese nombre, lo cual a la chica le pareció bastante gracioso y adecuado a éste caso. Si... no debía haber otra explicación... ¡Seguro que esa lo estaba arruinando! ¡Seguro que le estaba llenando la cabeza contra ella! Ah no, pero la tal Fryda esa se las vería con Lyssander, la rubia lo tenía decidido... Pero primero lo primero, antes que tomar en sus manos la venganza o lo que fuera que fuese parecido a ella había algo más importante que hacer: la fundamental cuestión de la joya que poseía su novio, joya que el Sumo Sacerdote buscaba con ahínco.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó ella empezando a caminar a su lado, como manera de entablar conversación.

- ¿Te interesa? - respondió él con cierto desgano para luego rodar los ojos, con fría tranquilidad le dijo: - Ni bien, ni mal... Sencillamente estoy.

La rubia suspiró y se le puso enfrente mientras lo observaba directamente al rostro... A aquel rostro que estaba tan pálido que parecía estar hecho de nieve o de papel. En realidad, estaba algo preocupada por Malfoy... ¿Y si en verdad tenía algo malo? ¿Y si eso iba más allá de Parkinson y había otra cosa que lo estaba poniendo así? Suspirando le dijo:

- Chris, a mí no puedes mentirme... No te veo bien.

- Pues usa gafas.- dijo él de manera burlona y siguió caminando.

La respuesta la descolocó un poco y la hizo cerrar los ojos, dolida y enojada... Encima que se preocupaba por él... Encima que le preguntaba que rayos le sucedía y que era lo que lo tenía tan pálido... ¿Así le respondía? ¿Así recompensaba sus preocupaciones y desvelos? Bufó con algo de enfado y volvió a seguirlo rápidamente para colocarse a su altura.

- ¡Christofer! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así! ¡Soy tu novia, maldición!

El joven se detuvo y cerró los ojos, pareció inspirar hondo y luego exhalar... Estaba como tratando de controlarse, como de no decir o hacer algo que empeorase las cosas. Lyssander no alentó a que dijera nada o a que se callara la boca, simplemente observó. Pero él optó por seguir en silencio y continuó caminando por el corredor, ella lo seguía a un lado.

- ¿Cuándo terminamos así? ¿Te acuerdas cuando comenzamos, Chris? ¿Cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita en Hogsmeade? ¿Recuerdas lo felices que eramos?

Él volvió a detenerse y cerró los ojos otra vez con fuerza, con tranquilidad le dijo:

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- ¿No podemos volver a esa época?

- No tengo un giratiempos. - dijo por toda respuesta mientras quería volver a avanzar, pero Lyss se le puso enfrente y lo besó con suma pasión y ganas. Algo que pareció descolocar al Slytherin que se quedó estupefacto unos momentos, pero luego correspondió a aquel beso. La rubia le tomó de las manos mientras lo besaba y se las acarició. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el Anillo que adornaba el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

En ese momento, Christofer reaccionó de una manera muy extraña, se hizo hacia atrás unos pasos mientras la miraba con recelo. Ella lo observó:

- Amor... soy yo... ¡Soy tu Lyss! ¿Acaso ya no me reconoces? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres, Christofer? ¿Por qué te alejas?

El rubio no respondió. Parecía en verdad no saber que contestar. Solo fruncía el ceño y con una mano cubría el Anillo en el dedo de la contraria... Lyssander se extrañó... ¿Acaso había leído de alguna manera sus verdaderas intenciones? Pero si ella era muy buena en Oclumancia... ¿Acaso él había podido prever lo que ella haría...?

En ese momento, el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa suave, una sonrisa astuta... Esa sonrisa que ella conocía y que solía llamar "sonrisa Slytherin" o, mejor aún, su sonrisa de "hacer maldades". El muchacho se acercó muy lentamente a ella y le lamió suavemente el cuello, luego con sus labios pasó hasta su boca para besarla con mucho deseo hasta morderle el labio inferior y tirar un poco de él, también pegó su cuerpo al ajeno, aunque procuraba mantener sus manos, en especial la que poseía la joya, bien alejadas de las manos de la chica.

Christofer no era ningún idiota... Cuando ella lo abrazó y se le acercó por primera vez y tocó su Anillo... algo decía que sus intenciones no eran del todo buenas, en especial para con la joya. Aunque en realidad no sabía si era eso o pura paranoia, oía los susurros en su cabeza, pero hace tanto que convivía con ellos que no sabía si en realidad los había oído o simplemente era su imaginación, porque últimamente estaba más paranoico que de costumbre con lo referente a ese Anillo. Pero después de todo... ¿cómo no estarlo? ¡Era suyo! ¡Su carga! ¡Su encargo endilgado por Bellatrix en persona únicamente para él! Y nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera él mismo tenía derecho, ante sus ojos, de tocar aquel hermoso aro de plata con su esmeralda con serpientes grabadas. Pero si era listo podría aprovechar la situación a su favor, sencillamente tenía que procurar tener los ojos bien abiertos y mantenerse alerta, para que su paranoia no se volviese realidad y para frustrar cualquier intento que Lyss tuviera de quitárselo. Sólo tenía que seducirla un poco... Seducirla hasta hacerle olvidar por completo la joya. Sabía que podía hacerlo, tenía la capacidad para ello. Aún se sentía mal por lo de Fryda y el hecho de sentir que debía hacer esto para con Lyssander no le hacía sentir mejor, pero era lo necesario para alejar cualquier peligro de la joya.

Al oído le susurró levemente mientras se ponía detrás de ella y posicionaba ambas manos en su cintura:

- Sé que podemos... Sé que podemos volver a esa época, Lyssander.- le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. El cálido aliento fresco del joven Slytherin daba contra la piel de ella. Y la Ravenclaw no pudo evitar suspirar...

Lyssander se perdía al tener tan cerca a su novio, sentía las manos de él en la cintura, en ese momento quiso posicionar las suyas sobre las de él para ver si, de una vez por todas podía cumplir su misión, porque si no lo hacía sentía que perdería la cordura. Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de poner en posición sus manos, las de él cambiaron rápidamente de lugar, ahora se posicionaron sobre sus pechos... ¡Condenado! El muy cabrón sabía bien donde tocar, que botones pulsar para encender la máquina, por así decirlo. A ella el sexo no era algo que la enloqueciese especialmente, pero debía admitir que Chris sabía hacerlo demasiado delicioso y si bien los dos no eran una pareja muy asidua a mantener relaciones muy frecuentemente (a Lyss le gustaba pensar que se demostraban su amor de formas más románticas) no podía negar que le gustaba y que estar alejados demasiado tiempo como lo habían estado le provocaba cosas especiales.

- No, Chris... No me tientes... Nuestras rondas...

Susurró para silenciarla y al oído decirle:

- Nuestras rondas no son importantes...- le tocó suavemente los muslos con una mano y luego la metió con picardía bajo su falda. - ¿Vamos a revivir buenos momentos?

No debía... No debía... Por Merlín, no debía probar el fruto de... Sintió los dedos sobre sus bragas, sobre su entrepierna y una corriente de placer la envolvió y la hizo temblar... ¡Oh! Al demonio con la maldita misión... Ahora lo único que deseaba era estar llena de su Chris... Se dio vuelta para besarlo mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas con ambas manos.

- Vamos... ¡No aguanto más!

El chico se mordió levemente el labio inferior y tomándola de la cintura la llevó a un aula vacía cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Hora y media después...

El muchacho se encontraba desnudo sentado a una de las sillas de los pupitres. A sus pies, tirada y acurrucada casi sobre el suelo de piedra estaba Lyssander en el mismo estado. Ella parecía temblar, y no precisamente de frío, sino de otras sensaciones mucho más deliciosas.

- Mierda... Chris...- intentó incorporarse pero falló en el primer intento y el joven solo rió ligeramente para tomarla de la cintura y sentarla en la silla frente a la de él. Había procurado dejarla exhausta... Utilizar todas sus energías... De hecho era algo bastante paradójico porque, a pesar de tener insomnio y de demostrar todos los síntomas exteriores propios del insomnio, últimamente no se sentía cansado, por el contrario, parecía estar demasiado lleno de energías, energías desbordantes que no tenía ni idea de dónde salían... Parecía tener no solo su propia fuerza sino la de otra persona más. Ésta vez procuró usar todas esas fuerzas y todo su arte para que ella no tuviese ni siquiera ganas de mover una mano en pos de querer arrebatarle el Anillo o hacerle algo similar. Pero quitarle nada era lo último que se pasaba por la mente de Lyssander en ese momento... Muy por el contrario, los recuerdos de los últimos minutos estaban demasiado frescos en su mente y su cuerpo seguía recibiendo algunos embates de rezagado placer. Que noche... ¡Que maldita y condenada noche! Cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos. Estaba tan agotada... Tan exhausta... ¿Había cometido un error acaso? Probablemente. Pero había sido, en ese caso, el error más delicioso de la historia. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior. La parte racional de su mente quiso hacer un último intento por cumplir la misión encomendada por Euphylus y extendió la mano para tratar de arrebatarle la joya, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, su mano se desplomó a medio camino, sin fuerzas y terminó posada sobre el fuerte muslo del joven. La chica otra vez cerró su mirada y esta vez no volvió a abrirla... Siendo presa de un sueño muy profundo, de un letargo demasiado intenso.

Christofer sonrió satisfecho. O lo más satisfecho que podía dadas las circunstancias. En realidad Lyss no era nada especial, menos si se la comparaba con Fryda, en la cama, pero sentía una buena dosis de efecto triunfal con los resultados logrados porque era precisamente así como él deseaba que ella quedase. Que se olvidase por completo de su objetivo, si tal era quitarle el Anillo, aunque seguía dudando de ello... Las voces en su cabeza decían que había hecho bien y que había logrado frustrar un intento de robo de la joya, pero él todavía no estaba muy seguro... Después de todo ¿ni siquiera tendría que estar oyendo susurros en su cabeza, verdad?

El rubio se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando estuvo totalmente vestido, acomodó prolijamente la ropa de Lyssander dejándola sobre el pupitre para que se vistiera cuando despertase... Esperaba que lo hiciese antes de que se dieran las primeras clases del día en aquella aula y eso sería en unas cinco o seis horas, aproximadamente. Normalmente, se quedaría con ella o la llevaría en brazos hasta un lugar más seguro... Pero sencillamente no tenía demasiadas ganas, prefería que ella despertase, se vistiese y encontrase el camino a la sala común sola, sin su ayuda. No era, obviamente, una actitud de un novio muy responsable que digamos... Quizá uno pensaría que ni siquiera era una actitud de novio, había actuado casi como un encuentro ocasional, o incluso como una especie de... ¿como llamaban los muggles? ¿Prostituto? Si, algo así... Aunque él había oído que esos lo hacían a cambio de dinero, él no lo hizo por eso, lo hizo para cumplir sus objetivos y para evitar que la joya le fuera arrebatada... Para evitarlo de un modo en el que él también ganaría algo, en este caso placer y el gusto de ver a Lyssander subyugada a sus pies y dominada por el placer y la facilidad con la cual podía seducirla para lograr frustrar lo que tuviese entre manos, si en verdad tenía algo... ¿Él también había cometido un error? Quizá, pero ya era demasiado tarde como arrepentirse y no lo haría, él raramente se arrepentía de las cosas, exceptuando casos.

Ya completamente vestido y sintiéndose triunfante y en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo, el muchacho se dirigió a la puerta y salió tranquilamente al corredor, dejando atrás a una chica totalmente desnuda, exhausta y dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Confesiones**_

Kevin estaba completamente enloquecido... Cuando volvió de la práctica de Quidditch aquel día y luego de bañarse en las duchas del castillo, se soprendió, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que las cajas con los regalos que había dejado sobre su cama habían... ¡Desaparecido! Se lo había mencionado a Christofer pero... era imposible que él hubiese hecho algo con ellas, ¿verdad? Lo que se confirmó cuando lo vio entrar vestido aún con la túnica de deporte, aparentemente recién venía del campo. Chris dijo que se calmara, que las cosas ya aparecerían, seguramente Peeves, el poltergeist, habría estado merodeando por la habitación aunque a Kevin le parecía altamente improbable considerando que al espectro no le gustaba demasiado andar por las mazmorras debido a la intimidante presencia del fantasma de Slytherin, el Barón Sanguinario.

La cuestión es que las cosas habían desaparecido y ninguno de sus compañeros de curso que compartían la habitación parecía saber donde se encontraban. Por ende, Kevin estuvo evitando a Fryda durante algún tiempo, al menos hasta lograr reunir nuevamente algunas cosas para hacerle presentes. Aunque ésta vez debería asegurarse de ponerlas en un lugar más resguardado... Pensándolo bien, sí, quizá no era buena idea el hecho de haber dejado allí las cosas... Después de todo, cualquier condenado elfo doméstico las habría tomado o tirado confundiéndolas por generadoras de desorden, después de todo, para Nott esos seres no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser demasiado brillantes.

Pero en fin, aquello ya formaba parte del pasado. Ahora había comprado nuevas cosas, en este caso un bonito collar de perlas para Fryda, sumado a otra caja de ranas de chocolate y no cerveza de manteca sino una botellita de whiskey de fuego. Había guardado todo en su baúl, asegurándose de que nadie supiera que allí estaban las cosas.

El joven se encontraba tirado en su cama, había tenido una clase particularmente díficil de Transformaciones, la profesora de la asignatura Circe Featherheart les hacía trabajar como mulas... Seguramente en ninguna otra asignatura se exigía tanto y que los hechizos de transformación fueran tan perfectos. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y pensando en la horrible montaña de deberes que le esperaría esa semana.

Oyó pasos en el corredor que daba a las habitaciones y volvió a abrir los ojos justo para ver la puerta del cuarto abrirse y entrar por ella a una de las chicas que le quitaba la respiración... La hermosa Fryda. Tragó saliva ligeramente, también había otra chica que le quitaba la respiración pero esa era, a la sazón, novia de su primo y mejor amigo, así que prefería decantarse por la castaña que, además, a fin de cuentas, era la más hermosa de las dos, al menos para sus ojos.

- ¡Kevin!- dijo ella con una sonrisa suave para preguntarle - ¿No has visto a Chris?

El muchacho Nott no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el entrecejo... Chris esto, Chris aquello, Chris lo de más allá... ¿Acaso Fryda no se daba cuenta de que él también existía y no lo tenía en cuenta? ¿Por qué...? Pero negó con la cabeza, hoy se lo diría, aprovechando que ya la tenía justo enfrente.

- No, no lo he visto... Según tengo entendido Slughorn le pidió que lo ayudase a preparar algunas cosas para la próxima reunión del Club de las Eminencias, recuerda que él forma parte.

Fryda pareció quedarse algo decepcionada. El jefe de casa no requería muy seguido la presencia de los miembros de su club para organizar las reuniones, pero cuando lo hacía exigía ocupación exclusiva durante el día, tanto que escribía pergaminos de autorización para que los alumnos no se metiesen en problemas con las demás clases que esas actividades pudiesen interrumpir, y en el caso particular de Chris, considerando que era un Slytherin y el profesor era su jefe de casa prácticamente nadie podía cuestionarle nada. Así que seguramente Christofer no aparecería hasta la noche.

- Oh... ya veo...- dijo con cierta decepción la muchacha y luego suspiró para decir: - Bueno, no importa, ya hablaré con él mañana, entonces, hasta luego Kevin.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse hacia la puerta pero él le dijo:

- Fryda... ¡Fryda no te vayas!

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Pero luego se dio vuelta para encarar a su amigo.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Kev?

El joven se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a ella con cierta timidez... La verdad que estaba algo nervioso, después de todo... ¿Cómo decírselo? Estaba tan nervioso. Pero bueno, había que lanzarse... Fue hasta su baúl y sacó las cajas de regalo, con el collar una y con los chocolates la otra.

- Tengo algo que decirte... Quiero... Quiero regalarte esto, Fryda.

La muchacha observó con cierta curiosidad los presentes, abrió y vio lo que había allí... ¡Ranas de chocolate! ¡Su golosina preferida! Y además, en la otra caja había un hermoso collar... De muy buen gusto, perlas blancas como la nieve. Era tan hermoso todo. Se quedó algo sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Vaya... Kevin ¿qué significa esto?

- Fryda... yo...- tragó algo de saliva mientras la observaba- Me gustas. Me gustas demasiado. - las mejillas se le colorearon rápidamente y miró al piso. No podía creer que le costase tanto confrontar a su amiga para ello... ¡Hace tanto que la conocía! Sí, quizá la conocía hace un par de años menos que Christofer, pero ya desde ese momento le había parecido tan atractiva y hermosa...

Chris había salido del despacho de Slughorn. En verdad había proporcionado al anciano profesor bastante ayuda con los preparativos para su fiesta y, en cierta manera, lo había disfrutado. Después de todo, el hacerlo le permitió distraerse un poco de sus problemas, ya fuera del intento de robo del Anillo por parte de Lyssander o de lo que había sucedido con Fryda en los vestuarios. Por eso cuando la organización de la fiesta se terminó y el jefe de su casa le indicó que ya era libre. El muchacho se marchó algo a regañadientes, porque sabía lo que eso implicaba... Nuevamente sumergirse en oscuros pensamientos que eran de todo, menos positivos.

Entró a la sala común... Tenía que hablar con Fryda. No podía seguir aguantándose el hecho de lo que pasó. Después de todo, luego de eso, prácticamente no habían hablado del tema, porque no se habían encontrado a solas lo suficiente como para tener una charla profunda sobre eso. Y no solo le pediría disculpas por lo sucedido, sino que le confesaría que era lo que sentía verdaderamente por ella. Tenía que ser arrojado y decírselo, aunque habían pasado tantos años sin ello, que se preguntaba si podría hacerlo con facilidad. Pero si no se arriesgaba, nada se ganaba.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta de su habitación. Antes de salir a buscar a Fryda quería ir a recoger algunas cosas a su baúl. Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto puso la mano en el pomo para abrirla pero, en ese momento, oyó voces dentro... Una voz que identificó como la de Kevin:

" - Fryda... yo... Me gustas. Me gustas demasiado.

Momentos de silencio. Christofer tragó saliva, completamente tenso. Pegó la oreja a la madera de la puerta para escuchar algo mejor. No podía ser... ¡El maldito no había desistido en sus intentos por conquistar a la chica Parkinson! Y pensar que Chris se había sentido algo culpable por haber sido el autor intelectual de la desaparición de sus regalos iniciales...

Entonces la voz femenina respondió:

"- Vaya... Kevin, esto es... algo inesperado. Había oído algunos rumores, pero en ningún momento creí que fuesen verdad, para nada.

"- ¿Y bien?-" preguntó él. "- ¿Yo te gusto?

Otro momento de tenso silencio. Chris cerraba los puños con tal fuerza que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas.

"- Pues...

Fryda no sabía que responder. Por un lado no podía negar que Kevin siempre le había parecido un chico muy atractivo, y además, aparte de ser atractivo compartía sus ideales y la pureza de su sangre, de manera que era un candidato perfecto. Pero su corazón, en lo más hondo de su ser, y a pesar de que su amigo Nott le gustaba, estaba con su otro amigo... Con aquel que consideraba inalcanzable. El evento de los vestuarios la había hecho sufrir, aunque francamente le había gustado mucho, principalmente porque nunca había visto a un Christofer de esa manera, tan... viril, tan arrojado y sensual. La chica jamás se atrevería a poner en duda la virilidad de él porque sabía como podía llegar a ser, sin embargo siempre la había tratado de una manera tan suave y tan cariñosa... Y ella a veces necesitaba cosas duras y emociones fuertes.

Además no solo eran los vestuarios, también estaba el detalle de que Malfoy ya tenía novia, esa tal Lyssander que siempre sacaba de las casillas a Fryda apenas pensaba en ella. La castaña solamente se consideraba una amiga, aunque francamente le gustase ser otra cosa, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Además Kevin se le estaba declarando de tal manera, con esos bellos regalos, tan sincero y honesto parecía... No podía decirle que no, después de todo... ¡Ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz y a tener una buena pareja!

- Si... Me gustas. - dijo mientras lo observaba. Él pareció incrédulo unos momentos, pero luego, al ver la seriedad de la mirada de Fryda, sonrió con sinceridad y comenzó a acercársele. Ella se quedó allí inmóvil y en ese instante, dejó que él la tomase de las mejillas y la besase en un beso delicado y suave, la castaña se lo correspondió...

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente. Los chicos se separaron en un acto instintivo ante tal estruendo y miraron a quien había interrumpido. Era Christofer. Pero apenas ella lo vio, notó que algo no iba para nada bien: estaba muchisimo más pálido que de costumbre, aferraba la varita con mucha firmeza en su mano derecha, el color gris azulado de sus ojos parecía destellar con unas vetas rojizas que parecían chisporrotear con una ira inusitada... Era como si no fuera él... Ese... ¡Ese no podía ser Christofer! ¿O sí?

Lo primero que hizo fue sisear algunas palabras en pársel. Aunque los dos sabían de ésta capacidad del mayor de los Malfoy (y eran los únicos que lo sabían) ninguno de ellos podía entender que decía, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, no debían ser cosas precisamente bonitas.

- Chris...- comenzó ella.

El dio otro grito y otra sarta de palabras siseantes, era como si no pudiese hablar en lengua común como en el día a día. Les apuntó con la varita e hizo un hechizo. Kevin empujó a Fryda a un lado y a la vez esquivó el ataque que terminó dando contra una de las mesitas de noche de la habitación, pulverizándola al instante.

- ¡Christofer, contrólate!- pidió el otro joven, pero el agresor estaba totalmente fuera de sí, tanto que en realidad no parecía él, que siempre era tan impasible y calmado. Centró su mirada en Kevin y volvió a atacar con un poderoso hechizo siseado. El otro a duras penas pudo esquivarlo. Fryda se incorporó y fue con Chris que le estaba dando la espalda a ella, lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco, Kevin la observaba consternado, como si esa fuese la peor idea del mundo. El muchacho Malfoy dio media vuelta mirándola directo a los ojos, ella le dijo con lágrimas:

- ¡Christofer, por favor! ¡Somos tus amigos! ¿Acaso no nos reconoces? ¡No nos sigas atacando, por favor Chris! ¡Soy yo, Fryda! ¿No reconoces a tu amiga Fryda Parkinson? ¡Reacciona!

Sus ojos siguieron destellando de manera amenazante y levantó nuevamente la varita, ahora contra ella... Pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar, su mirada cambió. El brillo de amenaza seguía presente, pero ahora con algo de... ¿reconocimiento? Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras seguía hablando en pársel, aunque de todas las palabras que dijo una sola, una única palabra pareció fácil de reconocer: "Fryda". En ese momento el joven pareció sucumbir y se desplomó sobre el suelo, desmayado.

Gritos. Susurros... La imagen de Kevin besando a su chica una y otra vez en su mente... Era como una tortura continua, una agonía eterna.

Christofer abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El cuarto donde se encontraba estaba oscuro. Unas pequeñas antorchas eran la única iluminación posible del lugar. A su cabeza, algo aturdida todavía, le costaba un poco reconocer el lugar. A cada lado de donde se encontraban estaban Fryda y Kevin, mirándolo preocupados... ¿Qué había sucedido?

- Hasta que despertaste...- dijo la joven con notorio alivio en la voz.

- Si... estás así desde hace horas, amigo. - informó Kevin.

- ¿Qué... qué pasó?- preguntó intentando sentarse en la camilla, pero un dolor en su espalda lo atenazó y terminó quedando aún en la cama.

Sus amigos se miraron extrañados y preocupados, como sin poder creer que no recordase lo sucedido. Pero había una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ellos. En el caso de que él no recordase en verdad lo que había pasado, era mejor no refrescarle la memoria y hacer pasar lo sucedido como un accidente cualquiera.

- Te caíste, Chris. Te diste un golpe muy feo en las escaleras de la sala común.- mintió Kevin - Pasábamos por allí y te trajimos aquí, a la enfermería. De eso hace ya bastantes buenas horas.

Lo de las horas era verdad. Fryda evitó la mirada del chico convaleciente y miró por una de las ventanas de la enfermería. Kevin continuó:

- Te diste un golpe muy feo en la espalda, dado que caíste hacia atrás... Suerte que no te golpeaste la cabeza.

A Chris le costó procesar la información un momento... ¿Caída de la escalera? No parecía algo suyo. Consideraba esas como la clase de cosas que le podrían pasar, casi con toda seguridad, a Scorpius pero no a él.

- ¿Me caí?- preguntó con cierta vergüenza, porque si eso había sucedido entonces... - Lo último que recuerdo...- comenzó tratando de hacer memoria. Entonces se acordó... Lo último que recordaba era que estaba escuchando tras la puerta de su habitación. Luego, todo era negro. Prefirió creer la versión de que se había caído o, al menos, fingir que la creía.

- Oh si, cierto... Me caí. - dijo suspirando mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada.

Fryda seguía observando por la ventana con aire perdido. Estaba tan preocupada por él... ¿Qué demonios le estaría sucediendo? Primero lo de los vestuarios ahora esto. Apoyó sus manos en el alféizar de la ventana y sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad infinita de la noche.

- Pero... ¿qué hacen aquí?- inquirió el paciente. - ¿Acaso la enfermera Glasgott les permite?

- Glasgott es bastante menos restrictiva que la vieja Pomfrey, y cuando se enteró que somos tus mejores amigos, permitió que nos quedásemos aquí a cuidarte en la noche.- explicó el otro muchacho.

- No, no, no... No puedo permitir que ustedes pierdan tiempo por mí, chicos. Retírense y estaré bien... Gracias por haberme traído.

- No seas inmaduro, Christofer. - intervino Fryda aún observando desde la ventana. - ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a dejarte solo...? Somos tus amigos.

- Pero seguramente tienen sus cosas que hacer...- replicó el muchacho para agregar- El cuidarme es solo una pérdida de tiempo, puedo solo. De hecho... ¡Ya debería estar tomando mis cosas y yéndome a mi habitación!

Intentó incorporarse otra vez en la cama y, a pesar del dolor y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y aguantándose las ganas de gritar, terminó sentado sobre la camilla.

- Chris... por favor, no lo hagas.- dijo Kevin mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

Él negó y dijo:

- No Kev, tengo que volver al cuarto.

Fryda suspiró y se separó de la ventana, volviendo junto a la camilla:

- Alex, por favor, ya quédate quieto ¿sí? Hazlo por mí, por tu amiga... No te quiero ver mal ¿Quieres a tu amiga Alexander? Pues si la quieres escúchala... Te está pidiendo que te tranquilices y que pases la noche aquí?

Él se la quedó mirando unos momentos, parecía a punto de decir algo o de ignorar aquella petición, pero suspiró y simplemente volvió a dejarse caer sobre la camilla, refunfuñando un poco. Fryda suspiró algo más tranquila.

- Bien, así me gusta.- tomó una poción amarillenta de la mesilla de luz de Christofer y se la mostró: - Toma, bébete esto... La enfermera dijo que esta era la última toma para que en un rato más se te calmase la espalda.

El rubio detestaba los remedios y medicinas, de manera que no sería algo fácil para él tomar aquellas cosas. Pero si era la muchacha Parkinson la que se lo pedía... Tomó entre sus manos la diminuta botellita y la destapó para luego beber el líquido. Completamente desagradable... El chico puso cara de asco cuando el elixir pasó por su lengua bajando por su garganta y dejó la botella vacía a un lado.

- Listo, me la bebí ¿Feliz ahora?

Ella sonrió y le acarició levemente los cabellos. Kevin la miró con cierto... ¿recelo en la mirada? Si... Había una nota de ello en sus ojos, pero no comentó nada al respecto, simplemente dijo:

- Chris, ya va siendo hora de dormir... Nosotros estaremos en la camilla de al lado por cualquier cosa ¿sí?

El muchacho asintió y cerró los ojos, nuevamente terminó envolviéndose en sueños incómodos y poco tranquilizadores.

Luego de que la mente volviese a mostrarle una imagen de Fryda y Kevin besándose, el chico volvió a abrir los ojos. Esta vez ya no había ninguna luz en la enfermería. Era noche plena. La espalda le seguía doliendo aunque no tanto, esta vez podía moverse con algo más de libertad.

Lo primero que vio fue el plateado brillo del Anillo que tenía en uno de sus dedos. En ese momento recordó todo. No había sido una caída... Aunque sus recuerdos seguían siendo confusos, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que el beso entre sus amigos había sido real y no producto de su mera imaginación. Miró a un costado y se dio cuenta de que allí, compartiendo camilla, estaban los dos.

Algo se le revolvió a Malfoy en las entrañas. Como un gigantesco monstruo que clamaba venganza y verlos destruidos, pero no... Sabía que no podría, sabía que no podría hacerle jamás daño a Fryda. Suspiró y llevó sus manos a la joya. En ese momento trató de quitársela... Pero, con cierto horror, descubrió que no podía. El Anillo parecía haberse pegado a su piel. Trató una y otra vez de sacárselo pero todos los intentos fueron fútiles. Lo hacía con cuidado, tratando de moverse lo mínimo posible para no alertar a sus amigos, aunque parecían profundamente dormidos.

Luego de muchos intentos, desistió por fin... Genial, un nuevo problema. Tendría que hablar con su tía abuela sobre aquel pequeño "detalle". Por el momento, no podría seguir en esa enfermería, no sabiendo que metros apenas estaba la "parejita" feliz. Apretó levemente los dientes y, como pudo, logró sentarse, otra vez, en su camilla.

Lentamente se separó del lecho poniendo los pies sobre el suelo. Vestía aún la túnica de estudiante dado que no le habían traído ropa de cambio. Moviéndose lentamente, comenzó a deslizarse hacia la puerta del lugar.

Una voz femenina dijo:

- Se nota que, después de todo, no quieres a tu amiga.

El muchacho dio media vuelta y allí, levantada, estaba Fryda. Él arqueó una ceja:

- Kevin...

- Kevin está profundamente dormido.- dijo la muchacha- Fui yo la que no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Malfoy suspiró ligeramente y ella se le acercó, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué te sucede, Alexander?

- Nada, simplemente quiero volver a mi cuarto. Después de todo mejor dejar a la parejita sola.- no pudo evitar decir las últimas palabras con cierto resentimiento.- Lo último que recuerdo es que se estaban besando en la habitación.

Ella frunció el ceño... ¿"La parejita"? Y lo decía con ese tono tan irónico... ¿Acaso le molestaba que ellos se hubiesen puesto juntos? ¿Le molestaba a Christofer que tuviera novio? ¿Por qué? Si ella tenía que aguantarse los comentarios de la insoportable Ravenclaw que tenía por novia... ¿Por qué ella no podía tener un novio al cual querer y con el cual ser feliz?

- No estás normal, Alex. Primero lo de los vestuarios, ahora esto... Me preocupas.

- Pues no pareces tanto. Mejor preocúpate por tu novio, Fryda. - siguió dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero entonces la muchacha se interpuso firmemente en su camino.

- Tú no vas a abandonar ésta enfermería hasta que me digas que te pasa.

El chico rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta, ahora dirigiéndose a la ventana y apoyando su cuerpo allí, mientras observaba al exterior. Fryda se le acercó y se puso al lado suyo.

- ¡Por favor!- dijo intentando no elevar demasiado la voz para no despertar a Kevin- ¿Qué te sucede?

Chris negó con la cabeza. No podía decírselo. Ya no tenía sentido. Ella estaba con su primo, y era mejor que las cosas siguieran por ese cauce, aunque se muriese de ganas de confesarle lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Parkinson lo miró suplicante. Y las defensas del muchacho quedaron en cero... No podía resistirse a aquella mirada. Comenzó a contarle:

- Hace algunos meses que estoy sufriendo de insomnio, Fryda. Por las noches no puedo dormir, siempre siento que hay susurros inentendibles que se vuelven gritos... Gritos horrorosos que terminan por despertarme y no me dejan volver a dormirme, porque cada vez que el sueño se quiere adueñar de mi en esa noche, comienzan a sonar otra vez en mi cabeza.

A la chica esto le causó cierta impresión y lo miró directo a los ojos, completamente preocupada... Si eso era verdad tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera, estaba a punto de hablar, pero prefirió callarse para ver que más tenía por agregar su amigo... Y lo que agregó sin duda la sorprendió:

- Sin embargo, el insomnio no es lo más acuciante. Hay algo que tengo en mi pecho atravesado desde hace años y que no he podido decir... Pero que te lo tenía que decir a ti, aunque jamás me animaba. El motivo por el cual no me gusta verte con Kevin y por el cual prefiero irme de aquí en lugar de tolerar saber que están juntos en la misma camilla a mi lado es que yo... yo... - él suspiró- Estoy enamorado de ti, Fryda.

Lo que él dijo le cayó como si le hubiesen tirado con un balde de agua helada. Se quedó estática y boquiabierta... Eso era sencillamente increíble. Soltó una pequeña risita para decirle:

- Vamos, Chris... No hagas esas bromas.

- No es una broma...- le dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo con seriedad, pero a pesar de esto ella seguía algo incrédula.

- Pero tú tienes a Lyssander... y eres feliz con ella.- argumentó.

- ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que soy feliz?- respondió él con cierto enojo en la voz, aunque no para con Fryda sino para con la situación, quizá para su misma vida y para con él mismo.- Te amé en secreto durante años... Años enteros. Años en que oculté mis sentimientos para conservar intacta nuestra amistad. Tenía miedo, Fryda. Miedo de hacer algo mal y terminar arruinando nuestra relación de tal manera que, incluso, nuestra amistad se fuese por el caño. Meterme con Lyssander fue una actitud de cobarde... ¡Una actitud para ocultar el vacío que sentía al no tenerte y no atreverme a declararte lo que siento! Y ahora que me atrevo... Alguien más te tiene. Siempre he acusado a Scorpius de ser un inmaduro cobarde, pero descubrí que yo no soy mucho mejor.

Cerró los ojos lleno de rabia y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Fryda, completamente sorprendida por aquella confesión no sabía que hacer. Ese día había sido en verdad extraño... Después de todo había recibido, en menos de veinticuatro horas, dos declaraciones de parte de dos chicos distintos y uno de ellos era su fantasía diaria y perpetua, el chico al cual ella verdaderamente amaba.

Se le acercó y le acarició los cabellos:

- Ya,Chris... tranquilo...

- Perdóname, Fryda... Perdón por haberte hecho lo de los vestuarios... Perdón por ponerme mal y querer irme por que estés con Kevin...

- ¿Sabes algo? - preguntó ella y tomó fuerzas y valor para confesarse también: - Yo también te amo, Chris, siempre lo he hecho.

El joven se quedó algo sorprendido él también. En ese instante, en que abría mucho los ojos, la muchacha lo besó con intensidad mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas, él le correspondió y, enzarzados en ese beso, comenzaron a ir hacia la camilla que había ocupado el rubio hasta ese momento. Ella quedó sobre el cuerpo del joven que la besó con una pasión y una entrega descomunales, no solo era lujuria y deseo, en ese beso también había amor, un amor que se expresaba mejor que con millones de palabras y un amor que, convenció por fin a Fryda del todo, de la verdadera sinceridad de las palabras de su amigo. Tendrían a Kevin al lado, pero no importaba... La misma muchacha se encargó de sacar su varita y hacer magia para que el otro no oyese nada de lo que sucedería.

- Hazme tuya, Christofer... Por favor, mi amor.

Él sonrió de costado y le correspondió intensamente a los besos mientras con magia procuraba deshacerse de la ropa de propia y de la ajena. En ese momento comenzó a frotarse levemente contra ella y comenzó a excitarse. Ella repartió sendos besos para todo él mientras sus manos acariciaban sin cesar su cuerpo.

Pronto estuvieron envueltos en un lujurioso océano de placer. Sin pensar en nada más que en ellos, en el amor que se tenían, en las enormes ganas que los dominaban cabía destacar que era algo bastante distinto a lo de los vestuarios, dado que el amor era todavía mucho más palpable que en aquella ocasión... Pero no por eso era menos duro, por el contrario, Fryda volvió a sorprenderse de la manera que su amigo lo hacía... Era tan...

¡Merlín! Tenía que contener los gritos de placer que le provocaban porque, estaba seguro que a pesar de la magia Kevin podría despertar si los oía en plena potencia, y también cabía destacar que el despacho de la enfermera estaba no muy lejos.

- oh... Por Merlín... Me matas, Alex... Pero hazlo... ¡Hazlo! Dame fuerte, clávame duro tu estaca, mi amor...

Se sentía plena... Se sentía feliz a pesar de todo... ¡Él la amaba! ¡La amaba, maldición! En este momento no existían ni Kevins ni Lyssanders que valieran, sencillamente eran ellos dos, expresándose su amor, un amor que había estado guardado y oculto por mucho tiempo, un amor silenciado que ya no podía mantenerse más en secreto y que desbordó como un torrente de pasión, cariño y deseo, ella se sentía hermosa, deseada, la criatura que clamaba por el corazón del chico y que siempre había habitado en el interior de Fryda parecía rugir triunfante... Era tan delicioso... Y Chris también lo gozaba, no había más que verle la cara, ese hermoso rostro que enamoraba tanto a Fryda y más aún cuando se contorsionaba de placer, así como todo aquel perfecto cuerpo.

El tiempo pasó... Pasó de manera desapercibida, cosa que no importaba. Porque ni bien terminaban de hacerlo, se embarcaban otra vez más en un torrente de desenfreno, pasión, amor y sexo. Esa noche, la camilla fue testigo de tres deliciosas veces de aquellos jóvenes que se profesaban el amor más profundo.

Cuando terminaron la última vez, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, el sol empezando a salir por el horizonte.

Ella estaba extasiada de placer, a la vez que exhausta, ronroneó levemente sobre el pecho de su amante mientras él sonreía, esbozaba aquella encantadora y pícara sonrisa de ganador que a la muchacha Parkinson siempre lograba enloquecerla. Lo besó intensamente en los labios. Luego observó a Kevin, seguía dormido, sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que había sucedido a su alrededor.

- Malo...- dijo Fryda bromeando a Chris - Me destruiste... ¿Ahora como pretendes que me vista?

- ¿Magia?- preguntó el chico riendo e hizo un hechizo que le devolvió los ropajes a ambos.

- No lo había pensado...- dijo ella riendo levemente para luego apretarle levemente una mano.

- ¿Y si nos vamos de este lugar?- sugirió él.

- Pero Kev...

- Dejémosle una nota. Además quiero comentarte mejor a solas sobre mis problemas con el insomnio.

Ella asintió levemente e hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y un tintero con pluma. Anotó en el papel un mensaje conciso, breve, pero lleno de seguridad y confianza: "Chris despertó, Kev. Ya se siente mucho mejor y nos fuimos a primera hora, recuerda que él tiene que comenzar con sus obligaciones de prefecto y yo quedé en verme con Bulstrode y Harris para hacer salida de chicas a Hogsmeade, hoy domingo, desde temprano ¡Nos vemos y luego hablamos! Fryda."

Dejó la nota en la mesita de noche junto a Kevin y se incorporó de la cama, ayudando a que él se levantase también.

- ¿Vamos, amor?

- Vamos, cielo.- dijo él con una clara sonrisa en los labios y, juntos y tomados de la mano, abandonaron la enfermería.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Consecuencias**_

Lyssander estaba muy preocupada... No solamente había fallado en arrebatarle el Anillo a Christofer, sino que en estos últimos días se estaba sintiendo demasiado extraña. Durante todo este tiempo, evitó de todas las formas habidas y por haber al Slytherin, pero no solo a él, sino también a su hermano Lorcan, después de todo, el verlo a los ojos luego de la misión fallida sería el reconocerle que tenía razón desde un primer momento cuando dudaba de su capacidad para llevar a cabo el encargo de Somerset con éxito. Además... Temía que las noticias de su fallo llegasen a los oídos del Sumo Sacerdote... La expectativa de la tortura no era para nada agradable.

Últimamente el estómago se le revolvía con mucha facilidad y tenía que ir al baño muy seguido a vomitar. Aquellos signos, mirados por donde se mirasen no eran para nada buenos. Entonces una tarde en las mazmorras decidió elaborar una poción que le despejaría muchas dudas... Membrana de las patas de un sapo, moco de gusarajo, dientes de murciélago pulverizados y otros ingredientes dieron la mezcla que ella necesitaba.

El resultado fue un líquido de coloración transparente parecido al agua. Pasó parte del líquido a una pequeña copa... El método era fácil. Lo mantenía en su boca unos segundos y escupía. Si resultaba que había cambiado de color... Bueno, solamente habría que ver.

La muchacha dio un sorbo de la copa y mantuvo aquel líquido en la boca. Por suerte no era tan desagradable, su sabor era completamente neutro, ni delicioso ni horrendo. Estuvo unos segundos y luego escupió. El líquido pegó en el suelo y cuando ella lo vio retrocedió lentamente... Tenía una coloración azulada: Lyssander estaba embarazada.

Como resultado de ese pequeño experimento había citado a Christofer a encontrarse en un claro del Bosque Prohibido. Llevaba una botellita de cristal llena de poción para hacerle la demostración. Solamente esperaba que él acudiera y que su mensaje le hubiese llegado y no se hubiese perdido en el camino.

Retorcía nerviosamente sus manos una junto a la otra. El viento soplaba por entre las hojas de la foresta, hacía algo de frío, pero a ella no le importaba... Simplemente quería saber... ¿Qué demonios irían a hacer ahora que la situación se había vuelto de este modo?

Oyó unos pasos por entre la hierba. Tragó saliva, se acercaba el momento de la verdad... En ese instante salió Chris de entre los árboles. Seguía tan pálido, seguía tan extraño. Suspiró.

- Hola, Chris...

- Buenas tardes, Lyssander. - dijo el muchacho con un tono altanero, tan típicamente Malfoy pero a la vez, tan extraño en él que la chica puso cara de desconcierto. - Seamos breves ¿sí? Tengo poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer.

Ella asintió y sacó la botellita destapándola. Repitió el procedimiento y escupió sobre la hierba. El pequeño manchón azul sobre el fondo de vegetal verde no tardó en aparecer, y la rubia miró al chico.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

El joven arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Tres semanas más de otoño?

Ella rodó levemente los ojos para negar y decirle con irritación:

- Claro que no, Chris... ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿No te das cuenta?

Las palabras de ella fueron recibidas como si se le diera un mazazo en el pecho... La contundente realidad lo golpeó de repente... Ahora recordaba que aquella poción que cambiaba de color al escupir le servía a las mujeres para probar su embarazo. El chico tardó unos instantes en procesar eso, pero luego la miró. Era más que posible que lo estuviera si sacaba cuentas, sin duda. Si hubiese podido palidecer más, sin duda lo habría hecho. Ella pareció ponerse muy triste y se cubrió el rostro con las manos:

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? Oh... Por Merlín... ¿y ahora qué haremos?- preguntaba de manera lastimera.

Y sí, sin duda era una excelente pregunta. La cuestión no era precisamente leve y menos considerando que lo que él sentía por Lyssander parecía extinguirse día a día mientras sus sentimientos por Fryda aumentaban exponencialmente (aunque ya eran considerablemente grandes). Sin embargo un hijo venía a cambiar la situación... Pero no los sentimientos. El hecho de que Lyssander fuera a tener un hijo suyo no incrementaba de ninguna manera ningún sentimiento hacia ella... Lo que sí provocaba era una oleada de responsabilidad y sentimiento para con su hijo, cosa muy distinta.

- Te diré lo que haremos: criar al niño.

La muchacha lo observó como extrañada:

- Quieres... quieres... hacerte cargo...

- ¿Hacerme cargo de él? Por supuesto...- frunció levemente el ceño: - ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, eh? ¿Qué saliese huyendo y que mi hijo crezca sin su padre?

En ese momento Lyssander lo abrazó con fuerza... Sabía que le estaban pasando cosas malas a Christofer, que ya no era el mismo Chris de antes de ella, que algo había cambiado en su corazón y sus sentimientos, pero el simple hecho de que le asegurase con tanta firmeza que iba a acompañarla en la crianza de su hijo hizo que la muchacha lo abrazase fuerte, muy emocionada. No sabía que sentía él ahora, en estos últimos tiempos... Pero ella lo amaba como el primer día, y si bien no le gustaba y le parecía injusto muchas veces que él se mostrase así de frío y taciturno, cuando ella lo quería tanto. Pero el hecho de que se prestase, aún así, a cuidar del hijo de ambos hablaba bien, y mucho, de él.

- Gracias...

- No me lo agradezcas, es el deber de todo hombre que se precie de serlo, Lyss.

Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras seguía abrazándolo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Él siguió:

- Sin embargo, quiero que sepas algo... Yo solo seré el padre de nuestro hijo, y lo cuidaré y criaré como tal y me haré cargo, tanto como tú de su educación. Pero eso no significa que vaya a ser tu esposo o convivir contigo. El niño será Malfoy... Malfoy Scamander, eso está descartado, pero tú no serás señora Malfoy, ¿está claro?

Un par de lágrimas cubrieron los ojos de Lyss y ella trató de protestar, él cerró los ojos:

- No, ni siquiera hables. Sé que trataste de robarme el otro día, Lyssander. Y yo no perdono que nadie me trate de arrebatar lo que es mío, ¿sabes? No te preguntaré tus motivos, aunque me parecen sumamente curiosos. Dejemos las cosas como están. Seré un padre responsable con nuestro hijo.

Ella lo miró y agachó la mirada, avergonzada y cabizbaja, la verdad era que no sabía que responder a ese razonamiento.

- De acuerdo...- dijo con sencillez.

Christofer se alejó un poco de ella y le dijo:

- Cuida de tu embarazo, no es solo tu hijo, también es mío sabes... Tenemos que escogerle un buen nombre.

- Me gusta Dylan...

El se quedó pensativo unos minutos para luego asentir con la cabeza. En quizá una de las últimas cosas en que consentiría a ella, en honor a la relación que compartieron y al hijo en común:

- Bien... Es un buen nombre. El segundo será Ignus. Dylan Ignus Malfoy. Estaremos en contacto.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo... Nuevo problema... Al menos por esta vez, había conseguido dejar las cosas bien en claro.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Revelaciones**_

Ya comenzaba a hacer frío en los alrededores de Hogwarts y el lugar donde estaban aquellas dos figuras no era, precisamente, un lugar demasiado cálido que digamos, muy por el contrario.

Era una cueva cercana a las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts, a no muchos kilómetros del pueblo de Hogsmeade. Era muy profunda y estaba a oscuras, exceptuando por un fuego que ardía en el suelo de piedra, encendido mágicamente sin necesidad de maderas o yesca o cosas así.

La luz de las llamas iluminaba el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sus grandes ojos y sus rizos negros totalmente despeinados. Sonreía, sonreía con una sonrisa que no parecía para nada tranquilizadora, muy por el contrario, cualquiera que viese aquella sonrisa maniática pensaría que era la de una psicópata, cosa que, teniendo en cuenta quien era aquella mujer, probablemente no estuviese demasiado alejado de la realidad.

Frente a ella, del otro lado del fuego, estaba su sobrino nieto pálido y taciturno, sus ojos estaban concentrados en las llamas.

Se había reunido con ella porque necesitaba que le respondiese algunas preguntas... Ya no podía resistir más aguantándoselas... Quería saber que rayos era lo que le pasaba. Él, como todos, se había notado a sí mismo extraño. No era coincidencia que Fryda, Lyssander, Scorpius, y la mitad de las personas que conocía le dijesen que estaba mal. Así como tampoco era coincidencia que oyese esos susurros en su cabeza que trataban de proteger a capa y espada la joya, incluso de los intentos de robo como lo sucedido con Lyssander, de manera que exigía algunas respuestas... Había sido el fiel guardián del Anillo por lo menos durante todo un año, era necesario para él saber de que iba el asunto. Además no se olvidaba de las palabras de su tía abuela cuando se lo entregó: que a su debido tiempo sabría de que se trataba... Bueno, el chico juzgaba que ese "debido tiempo" ya había llegado, de modo que había arreglado un encuentro con Bella en su salida a Hogsmeade, era una maniobra arriesgada, pero la Mortífaga, con beneplácito del Señor Tenebroso había accedido a aquello.

- Bueno tía. Creo que es hora de que me empieces a contar algunas cosas... Ya soy un Mortífago oficial, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ella amplió un poco más su sonrisa y suavemente dijo:

- Sí, sí lo sé... ¡Sabía que no ibas a decepcionarme! El Señor Tenebroso está muy complacido contigo, Christofer... Lo estás haciendo bien, muy bien...- soltó una ligera carcajada mientras lo observaba - ¡Sin duda tuve toda la razón al darte tanta confianza! Eras el indicado para guardar el Anillo, después de todo...

- El Anillo...- dijo Chris mirando la joya en su dedo y luego observando a la mujer:- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre él. Creo que me merezco una respuesta.

Volvió a reír ligeramente y asintió para decir:

- Por supuesto que te la mereces... - dicho esto cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, sonriendo de costado con astucia. - ¿Por qué mejor no te lo muestro?

El rubio arqueó levemente una ceja y ella llevó su varita a sus propias sienes, la separó y de su cabeza salía un hilo de una sustancia plateada, adherida a la punta de la madera, que no era ni líquida ni gaseosa. Un recuerdo. La mujer movió la varita y el recuerdo pareció desprenderse y flotar un poco en el aire, para luego expandirse y rodearlos en una informe masa plateada que comenzó a cambiar y distinguirse mejor... Pronto se veía otra cosa.

Ya no parecían estar en la cueva, parecían estar en otro lugar... En una elegante oficina con muebles de madera y un agradable fuego ardiendo en la chimenea.

Había un hombre de cabellos castaños sentado al escritorio, tendría unos cincuenta o sesenta años y vestía un elegante traje, de ojos azules y una barba que le cubría el mentón, el chico lo reconocía... Era el tal Euphylus Somerset, un importante historiador mágico muy rico que había salido en varias ediciones de El Profeta por sus trabajos caritativos, además que muchos de sus libros de Historia de la Magia eran de su autoría.

Parecía estar concentrado leyendo unos pergaminos. En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del despacho.

- Adelante...- dijo el hombre. Bellatrix y Chris se habían sentado en unos sillones, a un costado, observando la escena.

La puerta se abrió y una figura encorvada entró al lugar, vestida completamente de negro y con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

- ¿Euphylus Somerset?- preguntó la recién llegada, por su voz, aparentemente una mujer muy mayor.

- Exacto. - dijo el hombre mirándola - Recibí su carta. Debo admitir que logró sorprenderme. No siempre se tiene noticias de una leyenda como usted aún viva, sobre todo luego de lo de Hogwarts.

La mujer se quitó la capucha... Los largos cabellos blancos y canosos, la cara surcada de miles de arrugas, un ligero temblor en las manos... Aún así, se notaba que la mujer era Bellatrix Lestrange... Bellatrix como Chris la había conocido en sus años de infancia y adolescencia hasta hace muy poco, quizá hasta hace unos dos años.

Y a pesar de su vejez, la arrogancia que llevaba no se había desvanecido ni un poco en ese entonces, por el contrario mientras caminaba miraba todo con cierto aburrimiento, y algo de desprecio. Como si no quisiera estar allí, pero no tuviese otra alternativa.

- Es difícil matar a los que son verdaderos luchadores por la pureza de sangre... Y más aún cuando simplemente la dan a una por muerta sin registrarla ni prestar más atención a su supuesto cadáver antes de ir a festejar y a olvidar la batalla...

- Conque siempre estuvo viva...- dijo el hombre con cierta admiración.

- Exacto. Ninguna Weasley inmunda podría asesinarme... La dulce Molly...- hizo un gesto de asco ante estas palabras y siguió caminando hasta sentarse en la silla frente a Somerset - Podría haberme tenido la oportunidad de matarme y creyó haberlo hecho, pero su maldición no fue más que un juego de niños... Me dejo inconsciente sí, más no muerta... Aunque que todos me crean fallecida resulta ser bastante provechoso... - entornó los ojos, Chris se dio cuenta de que los iris de uno de ellos era completamente blanco, demostrando ceguera allí. Con brusquedad le dijo a Euphylus: - ¿Habrá quemado las cartas que le envíe, no Somerset?

Él asintió. Chris veía que decía la verdad por su mirada y veía que ante la brusquedad de ella el hombre tenía cierto... miedo. La anciana Bella también lo notó y rió levemente:

- ¡Bien, bien! No me gustaría tener que tomar represalias... Tendré mis años, pero se que podría vencerlo con los ojos cerrados cuando tuviese ganas, Somerset.- tamborileó un poco los dedos sobre la mesa para decir: - Usted sabe porqué estoy aquí... Sé que usted tiene acceso a un tipo de magia que podría sernos muy útil a todos los luchadores de la causa purista.

El hombre asintió... Estaba emocionado... La misma Bellatrix Lestrange estaba en su oficina ¡y lo necesitaba! Lo necesitaba para limpiar el mundo de los malditos impuros y los muggles de una buena vez por todas. Eso sería grandioso. Le dijo a la anciana:

- Por supuesto... La magia de los Pilares... Se pueden hacer cosas asombrosas con ella.

- ¿Como volver muertos a la vida?- preguntó arqueando una ceja su interlocutora.

Él pareció pensárselo un poco:

- En teoría sí... Pero en la práctica nadie ha probado los Pilares... Su magia es muy inestable y peligrosa. Pero creo haber descubierto la manera de contrarrestar esos posibles efectos.

Ella pareció interesada y él continuó:

- Los Pilares son artefactos curiosos, ni usted, con todo respeto, señora Lestrange, ni nadie están familiarizados con ellos. Eran utilizados por los magos sumerios y con la desaparición de la Antigua Sumeria el conocimiento se perdió... Hasta que encontré los pergaminos diseñadores de los Pilares, casi intactos en un viejo templo sumergido en lo más profundo del Éufrates, en una zona que solo se puede revelar con el uso de la magia, inaccesible para los muggles. Un Pilar es básicamente, un objeto canalizador de grandes fuerzas mágicas... Varios magos pueden poner su energía en un Pilar para realizar proezas asombrosas... A través de esas energías canalizadas se podrían mover cordilleras enteras, destrozar continentes pieza por pieza y, se rumoreaba, que se podía traer de la muerte a las personas.

- Algo así como la Piedra de Resurrección...- dijo ella desilusionada, pero Somerset negó.

- ¡No! La Piedra no daba una verdadera resurrección... ¡Los Pilares si!

La mujer pareció volver a tomar interés en el asunto. Él prosiguió:

- Se dice que los magos sumerios a pesar de tener el conocimiento de los Pilares no se atrevían a usarlos. La magia podía desestabilizarse y liberarse destruyendo todo. Pero encontré la manera... Utilizando la antigua magia sumeria combinada con los conocimientos mágicos modernos creé un método que creo, podría llevarnos a utilizar sin problemas los Pilares. Hay que crear, antes, un Pilar Maestro, donde los magos depositen una muy buena parte de su poder. Este Pilar Maestro distribuirá la energía a los otros y la regulará, controlándola y haciéndolos estables y seguros.

La anciana pareció algo pensativa... Christofer miró a la Bellatrix que lo había traído y ella le dijo a su sobrino nieto:

- Dudaba de Somerset. Sus antigüedades y sus investigaciones históricas no me importaban demasiado, ni siquiera si los sumerios o como se llamasen habían descubierto una fuente de poder inagotable... Lo único que me importaba era devolver al Señor Tenebroso a la vida... ¡Nada era más importante, así como nada es más importante que protegerlo ahora!

Mientras hablaba, el chico notaba la enorme y ferviente devoción con la que hablaba, un fanatismo casi inusitado. Chris sabía que su tía abuela siempre se había contado entre las más devotas y leales seguidoras del Señor Tenebroso, aunque el chico ignoraba a qué punto y verla así le sorprendía un poco, aunque se había acostumbrado ya a esos arranques de fanatismo y al hecho de que en ella, la ideología purista estuviera tan fuertemente marcada, más que en ninguna otra persona que conociera exceptuando el mismo Señor Tenebroso.

Volvió a mover la varita y otra vez las figuras a su alrededor se distorsionaron y se volvieron informe masa plateada hasta volver a tomar figura y consistencia.

Ahora el paisaje era distinto. Estaban en un gran claro de bosque. Pero había varias personas allí. Chris se sorprendió no solo de ver a Euphylus y la anciana Bellatrix, sino también a la madre de Fryda, Pansy y a su propio padre Draco.

- Ah Draco, decidiste venir ¿eh?- dijo la vieja con altanería. - ¿Acaso vas a pedirle de rodillas el perdón al Señor Tenebroso cuando regrese?

- Tan encantadora como siempre, tía Bella...- dijo el hombre mientras rodaba ligeramente los ojos. Pansy miró a Bellatrix con cierta aprensión, no parecía demasiado segura de estar allí... La vieja notó su mirada y luego soltó una carcajada suave para decir:

- ¡Ja! Más te vale no echarte atrás ahora, niña... ¡Solo la conjunción de cuatro magos podría volver a la vida a un ser tan poderoso y supremo como el mismo Señor Tenebroso!

- Una vez vuelva... Los muggles y los impuros estarán perdidos. - dijo Euphylus mientras sacaba una pequeña caja redonda de entre su túnica. La abría y revelaba su contenido: un anillo, (Christofer se impresionó al ver que era el mismo Anillo que él llevaba en su dedo) un par de pendientes esmeraldas muy bonitos, (él lo reconocía, Pansy lo llevaba a todas partes) un collar dorado con un precioso dije verde (el muchacho observó a su tía abuela y reconoció que ese collar lo llevaba y siempre lo llevó, desde que rejuveneció, al cuello) y un elegante reloj de bolsillo.

Pansy miró con curiosidad los objetos y, algo escéptica, inquirió:

- ¿Con eso se supone que lo reviviremos? ¿Joyas y baratijas?

Euphylus la fulminó con la mirada y respondió:

- No son baratijas. Son objetos muy importantes... Todo esto está modificado para que absorban magia de lugares específicos. Cada uno de estos objetos posee parte de la magia residual que ha dejado el Señor Tenebroso en distintos lugares, como por ejemplo el Bosque Prohibido durante la batalla de Hogwarts.- tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y le dijo: - Pero este... es el más importante. Aquí no solo estarán sus energías, sino también las nuestras... Los cuatro debemos verter parte de nuestra magia y nuestro poder aquí luego se distribuirá a los otros cuatro objetos. Toda esa energía me permitirá desgarrar el velo que nos separa del mundo de los muertos y traer el alma del Señor Tenebroso otra vez a la Tierra.

- ¿Dónde se alojará una vez esté aquí?- preguntó Draco.

Bellatrix soltó una risotada y le dijo a su sobrino:

- Pues es obvio ¿no? ¡En su cuerpo!

La anciana movió su varita e hizo aparecer algo en el suelo... Draco y Pansy retrocedieron, algo sorprendidos... Allí estaba el cadáver de lord Voldemort. Alto, más blanco que la cera, demacrado, calvo, con las fosas nasales como rendijas y los ojos cerrados. Estaba en un perfecto estado de conservación.

- Yo lo tomé del campo de batalla antes de desaparecer de Hogwarts... - dijo la anciana, nostálgica- Desde ese momento lo tuve escondido en los sótanos de la mansión Lestrange, conservándolo en buen estado a base de magia y pociones ¡No podía dejarlos con todos esos inmundos sangre impuras y traidores!

Euphylus suspiró y dijo:

- Bueno, basta de charlas... Hay que comenzar.

Encantó el Anillo para que flotase en el aire, al igual que los otros tres objetos, debajo de él, colocó la punta de su varita en la primera joya.

- Pongan todos sus varitas sobre él..

Los tres obedecieron. En ese momento la esmeralda del Anillo comenzó a brillar... Al igual que las varitas. En ese momento todos comenzaron a sentir como sus fuerzas fluían a través de ellas hacia la joya, no podían además separarlas, estaban como pegadas al Anillo. Lentamente estaban siendo drenados de sus energías por el insaciable hambre del objeto.

Bellatrix pareció arrugarse y demacrarse todavía más y los otros tres estaban palideciendo...

Mientras esto pasaba el Anillo pareció conectarse con los otros objetos a través de tres lazos de energía de color verdoso. Cuando parecía que ellos ya no podrían resistir dar más energía, pudieron separar sus varitas y el Anillo y los otros Pilares se quedaron flotando y brillando fuertemente por unos momentos.

Bellatrix se desplomó, sin fuerzas mientras observaba la situación.

Euphylus tomó el Anillo y se lo colocó para luego susurrar unas palabras en un idioma extraño y desconocido mientras apuntaba con su mano al oscuro cielo nocturno. Los tres Pilares se posicionaron a su lado. Haces de luz verdosa salieron a las nubes y estas comenzaron a abrirse y arremolinarse, provocando una especie de agujero en el mismo firmamento.

Una risa fría y maligna se dejó oír por todo el claro, las luces se apagaron. Hubo una especie de relámpago seguida de trueno... Truenos sin tormenta. Todos sentían una poderosa y ominosa presencia en ese humo. A pesar de saber que era un recuerdo del pasado, Christofer no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrío que lo recorría y la "joven" Bellatrix sonreír triunfante. Su contraparte anciana, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza dijo:

- Mi Señor... ¡Ha vuelto!- y comenzó a reír a carcajadas intensas e histéricas ella también.

Una especie de extraño humo negro comenzó a descender desde aquel agujero abierto en el cielo, como en espiral a vertiginosa velocidad hacia el piso, más concretamente hacia el cuerpo sin vida que estaba en el centro del claro. El humo se metió por aquellas rendijas que hacían las veces de nariz, por los intersticios entre los labios, por los poros, por debajo de los párpados cerrados... Cuando hubo terminado, un momento de tenso silencio...

Se oyó una respiración. El pecho del "cadáver" bajaba y subía respirando... Abrió los ojos.

Estaba vivo... ¡Lord Voldemort estaba vivo y había vuelto! La operación había sido todo un éxito...

El Señor Tenebroso se incorporó y se dirigió a sus servidores, mirando sus largos dedos.

- Esto es... increíble... Creí que nunca podría salir de ese maldito Limbo.- levantó su mirada y primero que nada la dirigió a la anciana Bellatrix, que parecía a punto de fallecer por el agotamiento y la falta de energía. Se acercó a ella y tomó levemente una varita que llevaba en su túnica. Aparentemente cortesía de la "conservación" que Bella había hecho. Voldemort se sorprendió al verla ya que era una varita muy parecida a la primera que había poseído: la de madera de tejo con pluma de fénix. La movió levemente tocando una de las mejillas de la vieja Bella.

Al instante las arrugas de ella empezaron a desaparecer, el ojo ciego se coloreó, pareciendo recuperar su visión, sus cabellos pasaron de ser canosos a ser de un negro lustroso, su cuerpo dejó de estar encorvado, toda ella pareció recuperar la juventud, la belleza y lozanía de antaño. La mujer se miró las manos, impactada, observándolas tan suaves y lisas que no lo podía creer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud para con su señor:

- Gracias, mi Señor... ¡Muchas gracias en verdad!

Pero Voldemort pronto ignoró las palabras de la mujer y dirigió su atención a Draco, que parecía visiblemente sorprendido, y quizá algo asustado.

- Ah... Draco, Draco. Tu familia no se comportó precisamente bien la última vez que nos vimos, Draco.

El rubio tragó saliva y Voldemort continuó:

- Sin embargo, veo que pareces querer recuperar el status que los Malfoy alguna vez tuvieron, eso está bien... Está muy bien. Por ende, no te mataré. Decido perdonarte la sentencia y darle otra oportunidad a los Malfoy para que me sirvan como es debido...

- Gracias por su misericordia, señor...- dijo el hombre. Aunque a Chris le dio cierto golpe a su orgullo el hecho de ver a su padre así de humillado, pero prefirió callar. El Señor Tenebroso miró ahora a Pansy:

- Pansy Parkinson ¿verdad? Si... te recuerdo vagamente. Nunca te insertaste a nuestras filas... Me agrada ver que te nos unes en felices circunstancias... Extiende el brazo para recompensarte.

La mujer obedeció y el Señor Tenebroso le puso la punta de la varita en el antebrazo, Chris vio que realizó con ella lo mismo que había realizado con él al colocarle la Marca. Pansy chilló de agonía al sentir el punzante dolor, pero luego, al ver la Marca en su brazo, sonrió con cierta satisfacción y orgullo.

Por último, lord Voldemort, colocó su mirada en Euphylus Somerset.

- Señor...- comenzó éste, entre deleitado, pero se veía más orgulloso de sí mismo que complacido por la resurrección.

- Dame ese Anillo. - pidió el Señor Tenebroso perentoriamente.

Euphylus obedeció de manera sumisa y le entregó la joya al Señor Tenebroso, que la observó con detenimiento y curiosidad.

- Un buen trabajo... Pero dime... Fue Bella quien te contactó verdad... ¿todo esto fue idea de ella y tú no fuiste más que un títere?

Somerset abrió la boca para protestar pero entonces la mujer, recién rejuvenecida intervino, levantándose rápidamente de donde se encontraba:

- ¡Sí! ¡Fue mi idea, mi señor! Yo contacté a éste hombre, Euphylus Somerset, para que nos ayudara con su regreso.

- Me lo imaginaba...- dijo Voldemort: - Mis amigos Mortífagos, marchémonos... Hay mucho que hacer.

En ese momento comenzó a caminar por el claro, Draco y Pansy empezaron a seguirlo, igual que Bellatrix. Cuando Somerset estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha, Voldemort dijo:

- Bella... Aprovecha el regalo de la nueva juventud que te di y deshazte de Somerset, no es más que un títere manipulable que ya no nos será de ninguna utilidad. Cumplió su ciclo.

En ese momento Euphylus se sintió profundamente traicionado, Bellatrix se acercó a él, varita en mano y riendo de manera siniestra.

El recuerdo se cortó en ese momento. El bosque volvió a transformarse en pura masa plateada con formas distorsionadas y la masa misma se encogió y volvió a formar un pequeño y delgado hilo plateado que volvió a insertarse en la cabeza de Bella.

- Cómo verás... Ese es el orígen del Anillo.

Christofer estaba sobremanera sorprendido:

- Entonces... ¿El Anillo es el Pilar Supremo?

Ella asintió. Él inquirió:

- ¿Qué sucedió con Somerset?

- Huyó como un cobarde. - dijo la mujer para luego agregar: - Es el líder del Culto Escarlata, según lo que sé. Lo formó como manera de vengarse de los Mortífagos. Nunca aceptó que había sido usado y su utilidad se había acabado en el mismo momento que el Señor Tenebroso revivió.

"En cuanto a los otros Pilares, como verás, uno lo poseo yo, el otro se lo quedó la Parkinson, el reloj en cambio es algo distinto... El Señor Tenebroso no puede blandir, en ese cuerpo, ninguno de los Pilares, pero tampoco confiaba en tu padre para protegerlo, de manera que lo confinó en un lugar oscuro, a salvo.

"Escucha Christofer... ¡Y escucha con atención porque no lo repetiré! El Anillo es el más importante de los Pilares. La función completa de ellos, estando intactos es mantener al Señor Tenebroso en el mundo de los vivos. A diferencia de los Horrocruxes, los Pilares también protegen su cuerpo de ataques, no solo su espíritu, de manera que matarlo aunque sea echándole una Maldición Asesina sería mucho más difícil que si estuviera sustentado por Horrocruxes. Cada Pilar mantiene una parte del poder del Señor Tenebroso, pero es el Supremo el que mantiene su espíritu en este plano. No debes dejar que caiga en manos de nadie. Si te endilgué el Anillo es porque te considero capaz... Y ahora que sabes cual es su origen y su verdadero poder y función. No dudo que el Culto Escarlata lo buscará para su líder... ¡Y no debe encontrarlo!

- ¿Sabes que efectos puede tener el Pilar Supremo sobre su portador?- preguntó mientras la observaba.

La expresión de Bella no le inspiró confianza... Era una sonrisa siniestra, una de esas que mostraban cuán nula era su cordura, dijo:

- Lo verás... Chris... Pronto lo verás en toda su fuerza.

Cuando él estuvo a punto de replicar, ella soltó una fuerte y vesánica carcajada para luego desaparecer, dejando a su sobrino nieto solo en la cueva.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aullidos en el bosque**_

La noche era fría y cerrada. Diciembre... Los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían salido, en su gran mayoría de la escuela para vacaciones de Navidad. Dos muchachos estaban en medio de un bosque cuyos árboles parecían secos y muertos debido a la temporada invernal. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de blanca nieve y el frío reinaba allí.

¿Quiénes eran los jóvenes que parecían inclinados sobre el suelo, como buscando pistas entre la nieve? Uno de ellos era un chico alto de cabellos color negro azabache y ojos azulados, delgado y con una bonita sonrisa, estaba envuelto en una abrigada túnica negra. Era Albus Severus Potter, el hijo del medio de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

La figura a su lado que también parecía inclinada buscando huellas era un joven rubio de ojos grises... El menor hijo varón de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy.

- Mira... ¡Scorp!- dijo Albus mientras observaba una zona en particular del suelo.

El otro se acercó y observó lo que Potter había encontrado... Eran huellas... huellas humanas que en un momento se volvían muy similares a las huellas de algún animal salvaje... Formaban un camino en la nieve directamente a lo más profundo del bosque. Scorpius tragó saliva, era precisamente lo que no quería que encontrasen.

Aún recordaba como le había sido encargada aquella misión.

Estaba durmiendo en su habitación de la mansión Malfoy, lo más tranquilamente, cuando Christofer irrumpió en ella, clamando que el Señor Tenebroso los convocaba, especialmente a él, a Scorp. El menor recordaba haberse quedado algo perplejo, pero como su hermano no solía irrumpir en la habitación ajena, con esa cara de preocupación y seriedad, decidió que era mejor creerle, por lo que se quitó el pijama, se puso una túnica y acompañó a su hermano.

Se transportaron al pequeño y destartalado edificio secreto que servía como base a los Mortífagos en el callejón Knocturn.

Allí, Scorpius se tuvo que entrevistar a solas con lord Voldemort. Lo primero que le sorprendió al verlo fue que no se veía demasiado bien. Estaba mucho más delgado todavía y muy demacrado, incluso para ser él, pero el joven decidió no preguntar, era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta que era más sano quedarse callado.

El Señor Tenebroso comenzó a hablarle, dijo que se encontraba muy decepcionado con él y con su actitud ante la misión que su hermano había cumplido. Pero que, a fin de cuentas, le daría otra oportunidad. Ésta vez le encomendaría una misión a él y no podía negarse a llevarla a cabo. Cuando Scorpius oyó lo que tenía que hacer, sintió que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento...

En la Batalla de Hogwarts donde el Señor Tenebroso cayó, había un hombre lobo, servidor de los Mortífagos, llamado Fenrir Greyback. Greyback era el líder de una manada de hombres lobo llena de sed de sangre, resentimiento y odio para con los magos. El hombre murió en combate, y sus seguidores se dispersaron.

Pero a lord Voldemort le habían llegado noticias de que la manada se había recompuesto y unificado otra vez, bajo el liderazgo de los descendientes de Greyback, en lo más profundo de un gran bosque. La misión era recuperar a los hombres lobo como aliados para los Mortífagos.

Malfoy no tenía ni siquiera la idea más mínima de como hacerlo y su orgullo le impidió pedirle consejo a su hermano... Encontraría alguna manera de arreglárselas, aunque primero necesitaba reunir compañeros para su misión. Y ahí fue cuando su mejor amigo Albus entraba en juego.

Albus Severus Potter era un muchacho muy distinto a sus hermanos James Sirius y Lily Luna, ambos estudiantes de Gryffindor. Era un chico ambicioso, hambriento de poder, no particularmente discriminador de la pureza de sangre considerando que su padre podía ser llamado sangre mestiza debido a sus orígenes, sin embargo el afán de conseguir poder, prestigio y reputación más allá de ser catalogado como "el hijo de" el Niño que Sobrevivió, lo llevó a perseguir sendas más oscuras y tortuosas que sus hermanos.

Si bien a Scorpius le costó confesarle a Albus sobre el renovado movimiento Mortífago, cuando lo hizo el chico Potter, en lugar de consternarse decidió unirse y mantener aquella vital información a salvo de los oídos de su padre. Malfoy le comentó esto al Señor Tenebroso y aunque lord Voldemort no se demostraba particularmente feliz de tener a uno de los hijos de Potter en su nómina, admitía que tenerlo podría ser una gran ventaja sobre el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica... Después de todo, siempre se lo podía utilizar.

Y así fue como los dos amigos se embarcaron en la misión para encontrar a la manada de hombres lobo de Greyback. Y ahora que parecían tan cerca de su objetivo inicial, Scorpius sencillamente quería volver a la mansión, prepararse un chocolate caliente y quedarse lo más cerca que pudiese de su madre.

- Habrá que seguirlas...- dijo Albus refiriéndose a las huellas que acababan de encontrar - ¿No lo crees?

El rubio se quedó estático unos momentos mirando al suelo para decir:

- Ehmm... Pero... ¿Tenemos que seguirlas? Quizá no sean huellas de ellos, quiza solamente sean de algún animal...

- Scorpius, por Merlín... ¿Cuántos animales conoces que tengan huellas humanas y luego, súbitamente, de bestia?

Malfoy no dijo nada. Sabía que, si querían encontrar a los hombres lobo, probablemente seguir las huellas fuese lo más sabio... Pero el problema es que precisamente no los quería encontrar. Albus comenzó a caminar en la dirección que las huellas apuntaban.

- ¿Vienes, Scorp?

"No" estuvo tentado de responderle, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Un acceso de escalofríos lo invadió y él también comenzó a caminar en silencio.

Estuvieron siguiendo las huellas por muchos largos minutos, cada vez parecían internarse más y más en la espesura. Los árboles estaban cada vez más juntos y apretados. En un acto instintivo, Scorpius sacó la varita de su cinturón, Albus también la tenía fuera.

Pero cuanto más penetraban en la foresta, menos parecían encontrar... Nada más que oscuridad, nieve, ramas caídas, y algún que otro murciélago que atravesaba los cielos.

El silencio era lo peor. Lo más inquietante. El bosque parecía estar ya no con sus criaturas dormidas, sino directamente muertas. Scorpius tragó saliva. Sentía una mezcla de decepción y alivio. Decepción porque aquellas espesuras parecían estar totalmente privadas de mucha vida inteligente, incluyendo hombres lobo. Alivio porque, precisamente al no estarlo, no tendría que verse las caras con esas criaturas.

- Que fiasco...- dijo Albus mientras miraba a su alrededor, decepcionado. - ¿Estás seguro de que éste era el bosque, Scorpius?

- ¡Claro que lo estoy!- dijo él algo irritado y luego suspiró: - Bueno, no encontramos nada, mejor nos regresamos ¿no?

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando ya estaba caminando fuera de aquel claro donde se encontraban, el joven vio algo extraño entre el follaje... Como un par de ojos brillantes que los observaban. Tragó saliva.

Al instante muchos de esos ojos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ellos. Albus apretó fuertemente su varita mientras ponía su espalda contra la de su amigo.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- ¿Y a mí me lo preguntas?

Una voz femenina, fría, rasposa y que parecía un gruñido dijo:

- Oh... Dos muchachos... Dos bonitos muchachos en medio del bosque... Tan solos... Sin duda serían un excelente bocado.

Fue entonces que una figura se adelantó saliendo de entre los árboles. Era una mujer... Una mujer sumamente delgada, sucia, bastante poco agraciada, a decir verdad. Una melena gris le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus uñas eran extremadamente largas y amarillentas, y sus dientes bastante afilados. Sus ojos, pequeños y castaños, brillaban maliciosamente. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ellos.

El miedo atenazó a Scorpius y lo paralizó unos momentos. Albus tampoco sabía demasiado como actuar, pero atinó a apuntar a la mujer con su varita, el joven Malfoy lo imitó.

Ella soltó una suave risa y en ese momento, varias personas más salieron de entre los árboles... Todos estaban sucios y harapientos como ella... Todos presentaban unas facciones bestiales y que podían pertenecer más a un animal que a un humano.

- ¿Qui... quién es usted?- preguntó Scorpius a la mujer tratando de que su voz sonase firme, aunque fue en vano.

- ¿Mi nombre?- se acercó un poco más a él y aspiró fuertemente, como si estuviera olisqueándolo - Mmmm... Hueles bien, pequeño trozo de carne. No sé para que quieres saber mi nombre si, después de todo, vas a morir...

Malfoy tragó saliva levemente y Potter dijo:

- No vinimos aquí a molestarlos... ¡Estamos en representación de lord Voldemort!

La mujer-lobo miró a Albus y se acercó también a él, olfateando.

- Voldemort ¿eh? Tengo entendido que ese mago cayó hace muchos años ya...

- ¡Pero volvió!- dijo ahora el rubio.

La mujer se quedó algo pensativa y luego rió ligeramente para decir:

- Muy bien, muy bien... No los mataré, pequeños...- uno de los sucios dedos de ella se paseó por el mentón de Scorpius.

- ¿No los vamos a comer?- gruñó uno de los otros decepcionado.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada:

- No. Vamos a volver al pueblo... Con ellos. Quiero oír lo que tienen para decir.

El que había protestado pareció gruñir en desaprobación pero no dijo nada. Pronto, todos se pusieron en marcha, la mujer tomó de los hombros a los chicos con una fuerza descomunal y comenzó a marchar con ellos.

- Debo admitir que son unos pequeños bocados con suerte... Afortunadamente para ustedes el cielo se nubló esta noche y hay Luna llena... Pero gracias a las nubes que parece que no van a desaparecer, ustedes aún siguen intactos.

Eso era lo que le decía la mujer a los dos chicos. Los habían llevado hasta un pequeño campamento en lo más profundo de ese bosque. Aparentemente, estaba protegido con magia. El lugar constaba de un gran claro con tiendas de campaña raídas y mugrientas desperdigadas por doquier. Unas fogatas proveían apenas iluminación en los sucios caminos hechos en la tierra entre las tiendas. El olor era insoportable. Muchos hombres lobo allí reunidos, aún en su forma humana, se daban un festín con trozos de carne cruda y sangrante que Scorpius no quería imaginarse de que clase de animal podía salir, o si era de un animal siquiera. Las ganas de Scorpius de salir disparado a su casa parecían aumentar exponencialmente a cada paso que daba.

Ahora los dos muchachos se encontraban en una tienda especialmente grande y sucia, Había un montón de cosas esparcidas por el suelo, un horrendo camastro que despedía un hedor fétido y una especie de caja que también olía como los mil demonios, más específicamente a carne podrida. Malfoy se sentía muy mal y descompuesto, con ganas de vomitar. Él, tan acostumbrado a la limpieza, el orden y los agradables aromas de su mansión no podía resistir demasiado todo eso. Pero, con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad logró tranquilizarse y resistir.

Albus, por su parte, parecía bastante más tranquilo que Scorpius, aunque eso no quitara que, en cierta forma, también se demostrase preocupado. Aunque... ¿como no estarlo? Considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, que no era nada demasiado bonita, por cierto.

- Mi nombre es Hela Greyback... Si en verdad conocen al tal Voldemort, sabrán quien fue mi padre, Fenrir Greyback, ¿verdad?

Los dos chicos asintieron. Ella soltó una risa y dijo:

- Bien, muy bien... ¿Qué es lo que quiere su señor?

- Los servicios de los hombres lobo de la manada Greyback, otra vez. - dijo Albus.

Hela pareció reír con más fuerza para decir:

- Oh, claro, claro... ¿Qué nos volvamos a humillar ante los magos, no? Pues me temo que no accederé... ¡No me deshice de mis hermanos para tener el control de la manada, solamente para terminar siendo la sierva de un mago! Mi padre se puso a su servicio hace años y ahí está el resultado, ¡terminó muerto!

- Hela, recapacite, por favor...- pidió Potter. - Lo que sucedió con su padre no fue culpa del Señor Tenebroso... Era un soldado y murió valientemente, como soldado.

- Si... - intervino Scorpius de pronto y Hela lo observó arqueando una ceja. El muchacho no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que su voz se mantuviese segura- Piénselo, Hela... ¿Acaso es justo que su padre haya sido muerto de esa manera por los enemigos del Señor Tenebroso? Él le promete venganza... Promete que seguirá... que seguirá proveyéndole de víctimas para engrosar las filas de su manada... Y no solo eso, cuando haya triunfado y haya vuelto a tener en su poder al Ministerio, la posición de los hombres lobo en la sociedad mejorará claramente... Piénselo... ¿Qué ha hecho Shacklebolt a favor de ustedes? Nada ¿Qué hizo el actual ministro Kingpie para mejorar el estatus de los hombres lobo? Menos todavía. Es cierto, quizá ya no hayan leyes y regulaciones discriminatorias, pero tampoco hay ninguna favorecedora. Con el Señor Tenebroso, si lo ayudan, si se unen a nosotros, el sueño de Fenrir de ver a su... gente...- Scorpius pudo contenerse de decir la palabra "bestias" o "monstruos" - se cumplirá.

La mujer pareció quedarse algo pensativa ante esto. Malfoy esperaba que aceptase y los dejasen ir... Por Merlín, solo quería que los liberase de una vez, aún si no aceptaba. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de pasar un segundo más en aquella comunidad de hombres lobo. Le parecía asquerosa. Prefería enfrentarse a la ira de Voldemort por haber fallado en la misión antes que pasar un minuto más en aquel sitio.

Pero Hela no parecía tener ninguna intención de liberarlos pronto. Muy por el contrario... Quizá planease tenerlos prisioneros... O peor aún ¡morderlos! ¡O matarlos! La cabeza de Scorpius comenzó a funcionar a toda máquina imaginándose horribles situaciones donde ni él ni Albus salían particularmente favorecidos. Sus temblores se hicieron más fuertes, tanto que hasta Potter los notó y se lo quedó mirando arqueando una ceja.

- Cálmate, Scorp...

- Perdón. - dijo el rubio algo avergonzado.

Hela parecía demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. Se rascaba levemente el mentón con aire pensativo. En un momento levántó la mirada y le dijo:

- Si... Es una oferta tentadora, he de admitirlo. Pero... ¿qué garantías tengo yo de que Voldemort cumplirá sus promesas?

- Él siempre recompensa justamente a los que le sirven...- comenzó Albus.

La mujer-lobo pareció lanzar un aullido de furia y tomó al muchacho por el cuello. Scorpius estaba atónito y paralizado en su lugar, observando la escena.

- ¡Yo no soy ni seré una vulgar sirvienta de ese mago! ¿Te queda claro, niño?

Potter asintió lentamente, tragando saliva, Scorp trataba de buscar su varita por todas partes pero recordaba que se las habían confiscado al entrar al campamento... ¡Maldición!

Pero Hela soltó a Albus y con fuerza lo arrojó junto a su amigo.

- Los dejaré volver con su señor... ¡Para que le den mi respuesta! Me aliaré con él, pero ni mi manada ni yo seremos sus herramientas ¿me oyeron? Somos seres libres y haré que esa condición de los hombres lobo, sea respetada. Y si Voldemort triunfa con nuestra ayuda ¡más le vale reconocernos los derechos que nos merecemos! ¡Porque de otra manera se tendrá que enfrentar con nosotros y no tendremos ninguna estúpida misericordia ni nada parecido!

Scorpius tragó saliva ante esas palabras tan bruscas, pero también sentía un profundo alivio... Después de todo, ella los dejaría marchar.

- ¡VAYANSE DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE LOS MUERDA, NIÑOS!

Albus la miró con cierto fastidio, pero Scorpius se apresuró a obedecer y tomar a su amigo de la mano para sacarlo casi a rastras de la tienda. Al salir nadie los detuvo. Uno de los hombres lobo se acercó a ellos y les devolvió las varitas, gruñó amenazante para que se largaran de una vez y eso hicieron con prontitud.

- ¿Cómo es que se atreve a amenazarnos de esa forma?- decía Albus como indignado.

- No lo sé...- dijo Scorpius sin darle mucha importancia... Estaban vivos, eso era lo importante. Y podría por fin decir al Señor Tenebroso que había tenido éxito en una misión. Sonrió con optimismo... Bueno, por fin podría volver a la mansión, darse un baño para quitarse el asqueroso olor a híbrido, tomar el chocolate caliente y pasar tiempo con su madre. Esa perspectiva era genial.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dulce Derrota**_

La noticia del éxito de la misión de Albus y Scorpius había corrido como reguero de pólvora por el círculo de los Mortífagos y las reacciones habían sido diversas: Voldemort estaba sorprendido pero también enfurecido cuando se enteró de las palabras dirigidas por Hela, jurando que se encargaría de poner en su lugar a la mujer-lobo apenas tuviera la oportunidad, Bellatrix se encontraba igual o quizá más sorprendida seguramente las expectativas más altas que tenía para con Scorpius era que no volviera o que volviera en pedazos. La Marca Tenebrosa le fue concedida tanto a él como al hijo de Potter.

En la mansión Malfoy, pocos días después de Navidad, estaba un orgulloso Scorpius recibiendo los elogios de su padre, dándole ánimos y alientos al ver la Marca en su brazo, igual que su abuelo Lucius. Christofer sonreía levemente observando la escena mientras estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar. Fryda, invitada desde la noche anterior a la casa (muy a pesar de Astoria), tenía la espalda contra la pared y rodaba los ojos, bufando con algo de fastidio. Los cerró y dijo:

- No entiendo como es que le pueden hacer tanta fiesta... Apuesto que a ti ni siquiera te revolvieron el cabello y te dijeron "bien hecho" cuando recibiste tu Marca.

- No...- afirmó Chris y luego agregó: - Pero entiendo que lo hagan.

Ella arqueó una ceja como buscando una explicación, él dijo:

- Es muy simple... Al menos si lo ves desde la óptica de ellos. Soy el mayor. Eso quiere decir que se esperan más de mí. No me cabe duda que mi padre o mi abuelo se veían venir que consiguiera la Marca Tenebrosa al poco tiempo de unirme. Pero también estoy seguro de que dudaban de que Scorpius pudiera tenerla siquiera, de manera que es todo un triunfo para él.

Fryda se quedó algo reflexiva y luego dijo:

- Bueno, quizá tengas razón pero es injusto, completamente...

Él se encogió de hombros levemente:

- ¿Cuándo la vida es justa?

La chica cerró la puerta de la sala para que ya no se viese la escena y luego dice:

- Es que... ¡Me pone de los nervios ver eso! Es tan... aj...

Chris, habiéndose apartado más a su lado para que ella pudiese cerrar la puerta con comodidad la miró con una ceja arqueada y ella dijo:

- Por favor Christofer, lo felicitan y él es tan... ¡Corriente...! Todos sabemos que tú eres más valiente, fuerte e inteligente que tu hermano...

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y ella se le acercó con cierto aire sensual y tentador para rodearle el cuello con los brazos:

- Además de que la tienes más grande...- le susurró al oído.

Chris no pudo evitar echar una suave risa, para luego darle un leve pico en los labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla. La miró a los ojos... Ella era tan hermosa. Pero, como chica suya que era tenía que darle una noticia que, probablemente, no le cayese para nada bien... A él también le costaría horrores dársela considerando los sentimientos que tenía por ella y que sabía, eran completamente mutuos. Pero sin importar esto, continuó sonriendo levemente, aunque su mente se ensombreciera y turbara con estos pensamientos. El joven la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

- Vamos a la habitación, Fry. Tengo algo que decirte.

Tomados de la mano subieron hasta el espacioso cuarto de Christofer. Era un lugar muy agradable y prolijamente ordenado, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra verde oscuro y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco. Una gran cama de dos plazas de estilo antiguo dominaba la escena. También había un amplio escritorio de madera pulida cerca de una ventana. El escritorio tenía, a un lado, una gran caja de cristal donde dormía Alexia, la serpiente mamba negra que Chris había recogido de Etiopía hablando en pársel. Había varios sillones forrados en terciopelo verde y sobre uno de ellos se podía ver el estuche de un violín. La biblioteca cubría una pared y estaba llena de diversos tomos y volúmenes, junto a ella había un gran armario.

Él la llevó hasta uno de los mullidos sofás y se sentó en el que estaba justo enfrente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Chris?- preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad.

- Fryda, antes que nada, quiero decirte que te amo y que, estoy seguro que lo que voy a decirte ahora no te agradará en lo más mínimo y creéme, a mí tampoco me gusta estar en esta situación, pero no pienso ocultártelo. No sería de hombre y además, tu siempre has estado conmigo cuando te necesité, siempre me has apoyado y te has comportado de maravilla todos estos largos años desde que nos conocimos y sería injusto de mi parte ocultártelo o no decírtelo.

La castaña, a cada palabra que él decía, parecía más intrigada y más nerviosa, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que, sí hacía tanto preámbulo para decir algo era porque, precisamente, no era demasiado bueno.

- Chris... Cuánta más introducción le des al asunto, peor va a ser... Dime lo que tengas que decirme...

Él asintió e inspiró hondo, pareció armarse de valor y en ese momento soltó las palabras que tanto se había estado guardando, aparentemente en su ser:

- Lyssander está embarazada de mí, Fryda.

Fryda se quedó estupefacta unos momentos ante esta frase de su mejor amigo y amor de su vida... Abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Era increíble como una simple oración tenía el poder de hacerla sentir como la basura más baja de todas en cuestión de segundos... Ella... ¿Embarazada? ¿Embarazada de él? No... ¡No! No podía ser... Era como una pesadilla... De pronto se puso algo colérica... Así que iba a tener un hijo con ella ¿eh? Pues bien... ¿Qué demonios pretendía? ¿Qué lo felicitara, eh? ¿Que se pusiera a bailar de contento por el gran "triunfo" de haber embarazado a la asquerosa rubia esa? Ella cerró los ojos con notorio dolor y le dijo apáticamente:

- Felicidades, Chris.

Él suspiró y le dijo:

- Me imaginaba que te lo tomarías así.

La chica parpadeó unos momentos... ¿Cómo quería que se lo tomara? No le iba a vitorear y aplaudir por lo sucedido claro que no. Frunció el ceño... Sin embargo, tampoco podía culparlo del todo a él o, abreviando, no podía culparlo a él. Era extraño, era como una especie de imposibilidad psicológica o algo así. Para ella, Christofer siempre sería un hombre perfecto, para ella el rubio no había tenido ninguna culpa en lo sucedido... ¡Fue la maldita Ravenclaw la que seguro lo engatusó! ¡Fue ella la que, seguramente, decidió no cuidarse! ¿Y para qué eh? ¿Para qué? Claro estaba... para quedarse con él... Era tan zorra ¡tan jodida zorra que le provocaba una furia tremenda siquiera su sola mención! La mataría en ese preciso momento sí... Fryda sabía que si tuviera a la perra de Scamander frente a ella en ese instante, mandaba al diablo cualquier consideración para con los sentimientos de Chris y la estrangulaba allí mismo. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecérsele un poco ante esta maldita noticia.

- No llores, por favor...- dijo él casi suplicante.

- No estoy llorando. - respondió ella con sequedad.

Él continuó hablando:

- Sin embargo, hay otra cosa... Le dejé muy en claro algo cuando me confesó lo que sucedía. Lo que le dije fue esto: que ella jamás será señora Malfoy, Fryda.

La castaña levantó la mirada para observarlo directo a los ojos. Las miradas de ambos, el par de ojos verdes y los ojos gris-azulados de él, se cruzaron durante unos breves instantes. Unos breves momentos sí, pero llenos completamente de significado. Fryda pareció hundirse en aquellos ojos que tantos suspiros le arrancaban, y que le seguían provocando ciertas alteraciones hormonales y corporales en su ser, a pesar de estar algo enfurecida.

- No voy a continuar siendo su novio.

La chica se quedó impresionada ante las palabras de él... ¿Qué? ¿Christofer se iba a separar de ella? ¿Aún estando Lyssander embarazada? No lo veía bien... Negó con la cabeza. Pensara lo que pensara de la rubia el niño que iba a nacer no tenía la culpa de sus errores y no tenía porqué pagarlos. No era bonito crecer sin un padre y ella lo sabía por experiencia. Nunca conoció a su padre, que según su madre las había abandonado cuando ella y su melliza Naomi eran muy pequeñas. Y aunque el actual esposo de su madre, Blaise Zabini, era un buen padrastro, no era lo mismo que tener un padre verdadero que estuviese junto a la madre criando a sus hijas.

- No, Chris... La odio, y lo sabes, pero no es justo para el bebé que...

El rubio negó con la cabeza y la cortó en seco:

- No pienso abandonar a mi hijo, Fryda, no. Le dejé en claro que ya no tendría ninguna chance de estar conmigo en un plano íntimo o romántico. Simplemente tendré contacto con ella en lo que requiera la crianza de nuestro hijo en común y proporcionaré lo necesario para que tenga todo.

Ella no sabía que decir... Los ojos se le humedecieron todavía más. Era una derrota para ella que Chris tuviera un hijo, una derrota personal y muy profunda. Tenía que controlarse y no romper en llanto ahora mismo. Un torbellino de diferentes emociones la acuciaba ahora mismo, por un lado la tristeza profunda y el dolor agudo de saber que el hijo de Chris no lo tendría ella, sino la mujer a la que Fryda más odiaba en el mundo, lo cual le llevaba a pensar que quizá ella no era tan valiosa para Malfoy como él lo era para ella y que probablemente, su futuro se terminase relegando a Kevin Nott y nada más. Por el otro cierta satisfacción personal. Aunque la derrota fuera tal era, en cierta manera, dulce. Después de todo... ¡Él no la amaba y la maldita ya no tendría chances románticas para con su perfecto Slytherin! Por el otro lado estaba el orgullo. Fryda sentía una enorme dosis de orgullo por la posición que su mejor amigo había tomado. Christofer estaba actuando como todo un hombre que se había decidido a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y no había mayor responsabilidad que un hijo. Le sonrió, con toda esta mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y le tomó las manos.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Alex.

Él pareció algo sorprendido por sus palabras y la joven continuó:

- Sí, lo estoy. Eres tan... perfecto. No muchos chicos de tu edad asumirían con tal valentía y decisión el hecho de ser padres. En verdad me enorgullece.

"Es algo que seguramente ella no tiene en cuenta" pensó con rabia la muchacha. Tragó saliva. Quería irse de la mansión Malfoy... ¡Quería ir a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y dejar salir todo el dolor que sentía, que las lágrimas y la rabia fluyeran hasta agotarse! No podía dar semejante espectáculo delante de Malfoy, sencillamente no se sentía capaz. Suspiró y se incorporó del sofá, fue hasta el escritorio y abrió un cajón. Sacó una pequeña bolsita de cuero y se acercó a la chimenea del cuarto, Chris conocía esa bolsita, estaba llena de polvos Flu.

- ¡Fryda!- dijo él incorporándose y yendo hasta donde ella, la tomó de un brazo con suavidad. - No te vayas... ¡Por favor!

La castaña evitó mirarlo y le respondió:

- No puedo quedarme aquí.

- ¡Si puedes!- dijo el joven, la hizo dar media vuelta para que lo mirase a los ojos. - No te vayas... por favor.

- Alexander, no puedo quedarme más. - dijo la joven y su mente comenzó a elaborar alguna excusa que justificara las ganas de irse: - Mi madre necesita que la ayude con unas cosas de su trabajo, además, alguien tiene que poner en orden mi habitación más allá de los elfos domésticos y...

Pero no terminó de hablar, no terminó porque Christofer le dio un beso tan intenso, tan fuerte y apasionado que todos sus malos pensamientos, todo su dolor y su tristeza parecieron desvanecerse momentáneamente de la sorpresa causada. Casi sin pensarlo, correspondió de forma profunda, entregada y devota a aquel beso. Era delicioso... Por Merlín, que sabrosa que era la boca del chico... El beso fue largo, duró varios maravillosos minutos en los que Fryda no se concentró nada más que en la boca ajena. Cuando él alejó milímetros apenas los labios de los de ella, la joven echó un suspiro extasiado:

- Uff Alex...- no pudo evitar ronronearle complacida mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Lo voy a tener y me voy a hacer cargo de mi hijo, Fryda, sin embargo, eso no significa que deje de estar contigo. Como te dije, yo no quiero tener nada más que ver con Lyssander en un plano amoroso y si la contacto será por cuestiones que tengan que ver pura y exclusivamente con el niño. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero estar a tu lado la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible... ¡No me importa para nada el hecho de que dirán los demás si no estoy con la mujer a la que embaracé y estoy con otra! Porque tú eres la mujer con la que en realidad quiero estar... y con la que siempre quise estar.

Las lágrimas se agolparon con más fuerza en los ojos de Fryda, pero ahora eran de otra naturaleza... No eran de tristeza, (aunque el dolor y la tristeza porque su "enemiga" vaya a tener primero un hijo de Chris seguían presentes) sino que eran de alegría... Alegría por las palabras de Christofer. La hizo sentir aún más orgullosa, sus palabras le indicaban que no solo se haría cargo del niño, sino que tampoco la haría a un lado a ella, a Fryda. Y la muchacha había aprendido, durante todos estos años que, si en algo podía confiar ella, era en la palabra de su amigo. Después de todo jamás le había fallado y siempre se había comportado como un caballero honrando su palabra y sus promesas.

- Um... Malfoy...- lo apretó algo más fuerte contra ella: - Que hombre que me gané...

Él volvió a sonrojarse y le sonrió con ganas, ella se le acercó y lo besó con una gran intensidad mientras le acariciaba las mejillas... Si, seguía sintiendo aquel dolor por la confesión de que había embarazado a la otra... ¡Pero ya no importaba tanto! ¡Había prometido que no la dejaría de lado y eso era lo más importante para ella! ¿Derrota? Tal vez... Pero dentro de esa derrota había una gran victoria muy dulce y en ese momento, Fryda era feliz por ello. No tenía que centrarse en ver el lado negativo del asunto, después de todo: lo tendría a él, muy cerca y eso era lo que importaba. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Chris la empujó con suavidad para que cayera boca arriba a la cama, él se posicionó encima...

A los pocos minutos, ya estaban haciendo el amor.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Tortura**_

- Lyssander, estoy profundamente... decepcionado.

La rubia cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. Se encontraba en el despacho del Sumo Sacerdote en la gran mansión que servía como base para el Culto Escarlata. Frente a él, Euphylus Somerset la observaba, sus ojos azules destellando peligrosamente. Se notaba a la legua lo enfurecido y decepcionado que el líder se encontraba, una mirada que ella sabía no era para nada buena. Siempre se había considerado el orgullo del Culto, junto con su hermano y padre. Eran aquellos que cumplían mejor sus misiones, los que les habían proveído siempre a Somerset de valiosa información en lo referente a Hogwarts e incluso al Ministerio, dado que su padre Rolf, tenía un buen puesto en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Luna Lovegood, la madre de los mellizos estaba totalmente al margen de las actividades de su marido e hijos y de hecho poco sabía sobre el Culto Escarlata, concentrada demasiado en sus propios asuntos con lo que su padre llamaba criaturas "imaginarias".

Por eso, por el gran éxito que los Scamander habían tenido para con la organización, el Sumo Sacerdote no había castigado a Lyssander por haberle ocultado la información sobre el Anillo, y había decidido darle una oportunidad más para que limpiara su nombre arrebatándole la joya a su portador.

Pero había fracasado en su misión, y si bien había procurado ocultar ese resultado a Euphylus, Lorcan tenía razón al argumentar que el Sumo Sacerdote tenía ojos y oídos por todas partes. Aquel fracaso había llegado a él... Y el líder del Culto Escarlata no dudó en ser expeditivo con su reacción, convocó únicamente a Lyssander a que se reuniese de manera privada con él.

Su hermano había protestado y quería acompañarla, sin embargo los guardias del Culto lo habían dejado inconsciente a base de hechizos aturdidores para que dejase de resistirse y, además, quitándole a Lyssander su varita. Rolf había tratado de interceder por su hija directamente con el mismo Somerset, pero el hombre se demostró intransigente ante sus ruegos y no suspendió la reunión con la muchacha, muy por el contrario ratificó su decisión.

Y ahora allí se encontraba ella, sola, teniendo por única compañía a su superior. De pronto Lyss sintió un gran miedo, no solo por ella, sino por el niño que tenía en su vientre. Lógicamente, el embarazo era demasiado reciente como para ser notorio y su vientre aún era plano y atlético. Pero se preguntaba si, a lo que sea que Euphylus la sometería no iría a dañar a su retoño. Gracias a Merlín, el líder no sabía nada del embarazo, debido a que Lyssander se había cuidado de no hablarle de él a nadie, exceptuando a Christofer.

- Señor... Yo... lo lamento... No pude...

- Lo lamentas...- dijo Euphylus sonriendo, aparentemente benévolo, pero luego frunció el ceño y su rostro se volvió terrible, golpeó con fuerza la mesa - ¿Lo lamentas? ¿¡Sabes la oportunidad que perdiste, Lyssander!?

La muchacha bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos de manera nerviosa.

- ¡Perdiste una oportunidad muy valiosa! Sé una cosa, niña... Sé que el chico Malfoy canceló su noviazgo contigo porque te descubrió... Perdiste la mejor oportunidad para quitarle el Anillo sin que nadie sospechase nada ¡Ahora si volvieses a intentarlo, todos los Mortífagos serían alertados!

- Lo siento mucho, señor... En verdad...- comenzó a disculparse la joven en voz temblorosa.

- Ahora tus disculpas son inútiles. He sido paciente contigo, Lyssander... Y te diré una cosa: en el Culto son todos iguales. Sin embargo los Scamander han sido mis favoritos... Mis... mimados, por así decirlo. Por eso tuve tanta paciencia contigo ¿Me ocultaste que tu novio tenía el Anillo en su poder? Bien... Me frustró, no te lo puedo negar, pero lo dejé pasar. Pensé: "Euphylus, comprende a la niña, solo tiene dieciséis años, seguramente debía estar llena de emociones encontradas como para no involucrar a su amado". Bien... Acepté mi propio razonamiento y te di la oportunidad. Pero... ¡Fallaste en esto también! Dime una cosa, Lyssander... ¿eres útil en algo?

La Ravenclaw tragó saliva y comenzó a balbucear alguna contestación pero Euphylus cerró los ojos, alzando una mano para que ya no hablara.

- No trates de convencerme de tus argumentos, puesto que tengo muy en claro los míos. Ésta vez no hay perdón.

Se acercó a ella y la hizo levantar de la silla, tomándola con firmeza de los hombros. No se resistió, sabía que sería una estupidez. Salieron del despacho y comenzaron a caminar por unos corredores de piedra. Luego de caminar un buen rato por aquel largo pasillo, llegaron ante una gran puerta negra. El líder abrió el portal y la hizo entrar, entrando él también y cerrando fuertemente el acceso tras ellos.

Euphylus dio un par de palmadas y varias antorchas sujetadas a las paredes se encendieron iluminando aquel oscuro lugar. Cuando vio aquello, Lyssander deseó salir corriendo otra vez hacia el corredor. Tragó saliva. El lugar era una amplia cámara de piedra y estaba plagada, aquí y allá de artefactos y máquinas de tortura muggle: potros de tormento, doncellas de hierro, látigos, camas con púas, varias jaulas con ratas hambrientas, y demás aparatos espeluznantes.

- ¿Sabes, Lyssander? Si algo hay que reconocerle a los muggles es su ingenio, sobre todo a la hora de causar dolor al prójimo.- comenzó el líder y ella retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que su espalda dio contra la puerta, pero él, impertérrito la tomó con fuerza otra vez de los hombros y la arrastró hasta el centro de la sala.

La máquina contra la cual quedaron era extraña y perversa y no la había visto en el museo muggle. Constaba de una larga especie de camilla de hierro con lugares para sujetar las manos y los pies. Un brazo mecánico salía de uno de los extremos y al final del mismo había un conjunto de afiladas y retorcidas puntas arqueadas, que formaban algo que se parecía a una garra particularmente afilada.

- Sus diseños eran muy ingeniosos sin duda...- dijo observando la máquina de arriba abajo: - Pude basarme en algunos de sus artefactos para crear una idea original, activada por magia.

Aquellas afiladas puntas de metal parecieron moverse por voluntad propia de repente, con aire amenazante. Lyss tembló un poco y luego miró al hombre que dijo observando el artefacto:

- Lo llamo el Desgarrador...- pasó su mano por el brazo metálico con suavidad, como si lo estuviera acariciando con cierto cariño. La rubia se tensó... ¡Tenía ganas de salir corriendo! Sin embargo, cuando estaba barajando muy en serio aquella posibilidad, sintió una fuerte presión en el brazo izquierdo y se encontró con que Euphylus la tomaba con fuerza de allí. Obligó a la chica a que se pusiera boca abajo sobre la camilla. Con magia hizo que la parte superior de su ropa desapareciese dejándola con el torso semidesnudo debido a que conservaba el sostén, se alejó de la máquina.

Los grilletes que poseía para inmovilizar manos y pies se cerraron sobre ella y quedo totalmente paralizada. Una oleada de miedo muy intenso la recorrió... ¡El Sumo Sacerdote no podía hacerle algo así! Pero una voz en su cabeza, probablemente la voz de aquella parte de su ser que daba la vida por el Culto le dijo:

"Sí, sí puede. Le fallaste Lyss, agradece que no sabe del embarazo.

Al instante, el brazo metálico comenzó a descender sobre ella y sus puntas se colocaron sobre los omóplatos de la joven. Se clavaron profundamente en su carne. Ella gritó con fuerza mientras Euphylus miraba, impasible y con fría expresión. El brazo comenzó a descender y las puntas, clavadas en su carne hicieron lo mismo. Abrieron profundas heridas sangrantes en su espalda. El dolor era insoportable dado que las púas se internaban demasiado dentro de la carne. Se sentía desfallecer, temblaba y gemía de angustia y sufrimiento. La sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo y la empapaba completamente, cayendo en finos hilos de la máquina hacia el suelo de piedra.

Luego de minutos de tortura que le parecieron eternos, sorprendentemente el dolor disminuyó y sintió como la sangre dejaba de manar, no podía ver bien lo que sucedía en su espalda pero apostaría todo su oro en Gringotts a que las heridas se estaban cerrando.

- ¿Sabes? - comenzó Euphylus- Siempre creí que utilizar la maldición Cruciatus para torturar a alguien es una horrenda falta de originalidad. Toma esta maravilla, por ejemplo... Te ha desgarrado profundamente, pero te volvió a curar... Sin embargo...

La garra descendió nuevamente y comenzó aquel doloroso proceso otra vez, Lyssander lanzó un grito agudo mientras las puntas volvían a clavarse profundamente en su carne y a abrir nuevas heridas. Luego de este enorme dolor, volvió el alivio de las lastimaduras curadas.

- Es la mejor manera de torturar... Te hiere y luego esas heridas se curan, solamente para volverse a abrir, con más dolor que antes al instante... Además, estimula tus sentidos para que no pierdas la consciencia durante el proceso ¿no es genial?

Otra vez la garra bajó y volvió con el proceso de heridas y curación, el dolor siempre era demasiado intenso, en cualquier momento sentía que la inconsciencia la atraparía... Pero, por desgracia, bien sabía por las palabras de Euphylus que, muy lejos de eso, no tendría aquel dulce descanso. Volvió a gritar cuando por tercera o cuarta vez, ya no sabía, el Desgarrador volvió a pasar sobre su espalda.

- ¿Vas a volver a fallarme, Lyssander?- preguntó Somerset, cruzado de brazos mientras observaba la escena como si se tratase de una entretenida película.

- N... ¡No!- gritó ella, de manera agonizante, cuando, otra vez, la máquina hacía su trabajo- ¡No, no volveré a... fallarle!- dijo entre lágrimas de dolor, angustia y vergüenza.

- Eso espero, Lyssander. Defraudaste mi confianza en ti... Y no solo en ti, sino en los Scamander. Tu padre siempre fue un miembro importante y prominente del Culto Escarlata y me sorprendió que, luego de tanto tiempo de fiel servicio, decidiera interceder a tu favor sabiendo que habías fracasado en la misión encomendada y conociendo, él mejor que nadie, el castigo que se le da a los fallos: ilimitado dolor. Aparentemente también merecería una lección, ¿no te parece? O quizá tu hermano...

Las lágrimas cayeron de forma más copiosa desde sus ojos, no solo por el dolor que le provocaba el Desgarrador, sino por las mismas palabras del Sumo Sacerdote... Su familia... ¡No! ¡Su familia no tenía porqué sufrir suplicios por su culpa! ¡Lorcan jamás debería haber intentado acompañarla! ¡Su padre nunca debería haber tratado de interceder por ella y favorecerla! No quería que sufrieran...

- ¡No! ¡No a ellos, señor, por favor!

- No lo sé, no lo sé... Tengo que pensarlo, estoy demasiado frustrado con los Scamander...

El Desgarrador volvió a descender y otro quejumbroso grito salió de los labios de Lyss.

- Voy a dejarte un par de horas aquí, Lyssander... Tengo varios asuntos que atender. Quizá el estar sola te ayude a reflexionar como comportarte de ahora en adelante.

El dolor y la tristeza eran claramente visibles en los ojos de la rubia, Euphylus sonrió de costado y se alejó, saliendo de aquel cuarto mientras Lyssander volvía a gritar con fuerza.

El líder del Culto Escarlata estaba totalmente furioso. En verdad había hablado con sinceridad cuando le había dicho a Lyssander que lo había decepcionado. Siempre creía que la chica Scamander era lista, muy lista y una gran carta para su organización. Pero le había fallado y no toleraba las fallas. Todos sus seguidores debían ser perfectos y cumplir sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Había perdido tanto tiempo, una oportunidad tan grande. Gruñó levemente... Después de todo había sido su error, nunca debería haberle dado aquella misión a una niña enamoradiza como ella. Era hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa... Era hora de llamar a los Ángeles Rojos.

Ellos eran los mejores cultistas, los más fuertes, fieles, astutos y poderosos y sin duda tendrían éxito donde la niña de Rolf había fallado...

Volvió a su despacho y convocó su patronus, un gran lobo. Luego de transmitir un mensaje al guardián este salió por la ventana. El líder se sentó y entrelazó sus dedos, esperando la respuesta...

En pocos minutos más, se oyeron un par de cracks en la habitación y allí aparecieron unas figuras completamente envueltas en túnicas rojas, con capucha, las puntas de sus capuchas eran blancas. Eran aproximadamente unos siete. Uno de ellos se acercó al líder y se inclinó respetuosamente en señal de reverente devoción:

- ¿Qué es lo que ordena el gran Sumo Sacerdote?

Euphylus suspiró mientras los observaba a todos.

- Tengo un problema, caballeros... Y ustedes son los indicados para resolverlo.

- Escuchamos...

El líder del Culto sonrió de costado satisfecho, frunció el ceño y dijo:

- Asalten la mansión Malfoy en Whiltshire. Su objetivo es el hijo mayor de Draco Malfoy: Christofer... Tiene un Anillo, un Anillo muy valioso para mí... ¡Quítenselo! O, mejor aún... Traigan al chico ante mí. Puede que tenga cosas interesantes que contar sobre los Mortífagos.

El líder del grupo asintió lentamente con la cabeza ante las palabras de su superior y a un chasquido de sus dedos, los encapuchados desaparecieron.

Euphylus se sentó en el escritorio... Ahora simplemente faltaba esperar.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Escaramuza**_

La noche era silenciosa y los corredores de la mansión Malfoy estaban algo desérticos. La gran casa solo tenía tres habitantes en ese momento: Christofer, su hermano Scorpius y la "amiga" del primero Fryda Parkinson, siendo éste el tercer día que llevaba en la casa. Los padres y abuelos de los Malfoy habían salido al centro de Londres y su hermana Maddeleine seguía en Hogwarts, a diferencia de sus hermanos había decidido quedarse en el castillo para las vacaciones de Navidad y Bellatrix había tomado prestados de su hermana Narcissa los elfos domésticos de la casa por esa noche.

Sorprendentemente, esos días que Fryda se había quedado a dormir en el lugar, los problemas del hijo mayor de Draco para conciliar el sueño parecían haber disminuido notoriamente, cuando ella se enteró de sus problemas de insomnio juró quedarse cuidando de su descanso y así lo había hecho. Muchas veces que Chris se había despertado en la noche, inquieto por los espectrales susurros y gritos que se oían en su mente, la cálida y reconfortante presencia de la joven Parkinson lo recibió y él no podía evitar sonreír, lleno de ternura por el hecho de que ella se quedase de esa manera para con él y hacía algo que, de estar solo, nunca lograba hacer: podía volver a dormirse, aunque fuese por unas horas.

Scorpius, en su habitación, también dormía igual que los otros dos habitantes de la casa, pero ahora eran los sueños de él los inquietos... Estaban plagados de escenas de Rose siendo torturada por figuras sin rostro. Era horrible de ver... Y lo más horrible era darse cuenta que una de esas figuras... ¡Era él mismo!

Se despertó agitado y sudando frío. Al ver que estaba sencillamente en la habitación de su casa cerró los ojos... ¡Tenía que calmarse! Todo iba a ir bien.

Por lo pronto, lo que podía hacer era beber un vaso de agua, había despertado de aquella fea pesadilla con algo de sed, de manera que se levantó para atravesar la habitación hacia la mesilla donde guardaba su varita en un estuche para convocar un vaso y la jarra con agua que había en la cocina de la mansión. Cuando estaba a punto de agitarla para realizar el hechizo vio algo extraño por la ventana.

La misma daba directamente al amplio jardín lleno de esculturas, fuentes y algunos pavos reales que dormitaban en el exterior. El terreno daba directamente a un enorme enrejado en la parte delantera que separaba la mansión de la calle y desde allí había un sinuoso camino de baldosas de hasta la puerta de la mansión. A los costados había varios setos que dividían el terreno de los de las otras casas.

Naturalmente, cualquier muggle que pasase por allí vería la casa, pero si alguno quería acercarse demasiado fuera ya por la puerta principal o por los setos de los costados, todos terminarían alejándose por un potente hechizo antimuggles que aseguraba la protección del lugar frente a los vecinos curiosos. Contra los magos en tanto, había un potente hechizo antiaparición que podía repeler a cualquier intruso que intentase aparecerse ya sea en los jardines o en el interior. Sin embargo, lo que ahora veía Scorpius lo sorprendió, de entre los setos de una de las propiedades vecinas vio salir unas cuantas sombras en la noche... Figuras con túnicas y encapuchadas que refulgían a la luz de la Luna llena.

"Deben ser algunos muggles disfrazados" razonó el joven con cierta indiferencia "En cualquier momento el hechizo tendrá efecto y saldrán disparados por donde vinieron."

Pero, a pesar de las expectativas del rubio, la protección contra los muggles no se activó. Algo perplejo, realizó un hechizo que le permitiría comprobar si todos los hechizos protectores y de seguridad funcionaban bien... Si: el hechizo antimuggles estaba funcionando perfectamente, igual que el hechizo contra las apariciones inesperadas...

Entonces solo había una respuesta posible: no eran muggles, eran magos.

Magos que se acercaban cada vez más a la puerta de la casa.

¿Mortífagos? Lo dudaba, de haber sido así sin duda se habría enterado a través de la Marca, al igual que Christofer... ¿Entonces? Scorpius tragó saliva. Sea lo que fuere no era nada bueno... y era mejor que le advirtiese a su hermano de inmediato.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Chris... Trató de abrirla, cerrada. Utilizó un conjuro para ello... Cerrada también a base de magia. "Maldito Chris" pensó Scorpius, odiaba la manera que su hermano tenía de encerrarse en su cuarto a veces. Empezó a golpear con fuerza:

- ¡Christofer! ¡Chris! ¡Por Merlín, abre!

Luego de unos tensos momentos en que Scorpius miraba a todas partes y apuntaba con su varita por si veía alguna figura repentina salir de las sombras, la puerta se abrió y, para disgusto de Scorpius, no lo recibió su hermano, sino Fryda. Claro, momentáneamente había olvidado que la amiga del mayor estaba en la casa... Y que dormía en el mismo cuarto que él. Frunció el ceño, Fryda no le gustaba para nada para su hermano, siempre había pensado que Lyssander era mucho mejor opción.

- Scorpius... ¿Tuviste una pesadilla y te orinaste en la cama que vienes a esta hora? ¿Necesitas que te cambiemos las sábanas o qué?

El chico gruñó pero se contuvo... Ya luego podría hacerle pagar a la chica todas y cada una, sin embargo ahora había asuntos bastante más urgentes. Le dijo, bastante alterado:

- No digas estupideces, Fryda... No ahora ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Ella arqueó una ceja, como decidiendo si debía creerle o, por el contrario, volver a dormir dado que seguro, según su pensamiento, no sería nada extraño que lo único que Scorpius quisiese era joderle el descanso.

- ¿Qué pasa, Scorp?- preguntó la voz de Christofer desde la cama, aparentemente todavía algo dormido mientras se sentaba en el lecho.

- Intrusos Chris... ¡Magos! ¡Entraron desde los setos vecinos y el hechizo antimuggles no se activó!

En ese momento fue que se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes estrépitos contra la puerta principal, como si alguien la estuviera golpeando con un ariete. En ese momento tanto Fryda como Christofer se dieron cuenta de que el menor hablaba muy en serio.

Lo primero que hizo Scorpius fue correr hasta el escritorio donde sabía que su hermano guardaba los polvos Flu y tomó la bolsa mientras tanto Chris como Fryda sacaban las varitas. El muchacho fue hasta la chimenea y tiró parte de los polvos allí, esperando ver las llamas verdes aparecer de pronto... pero no, no sucedió nada de eso.

- Oh, por Merlín... ¡La Red Flu está bloqueada! - dijo el chico consternado. - Y no podemos desaparecernos hasta no haber salido a los terrenos... ¿Qué haremos?

- Es obvio, ¿no? - preguntó Christofer tomando con fuerza su varita - Luchar para salir.

Se oyó un estruendo más fuerte en la puerta, que parecía indicar que había sido derribada.

Chris no tenía ni idea de a que clase de magos se enfrentarían... Pero si la red Flu estaba bloqueada como aparentemente estaba, tampoco se podían tirar por la ventana dada la altura y considerando que las escobas, tanto de Chris, como de Scorpius estaban en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch recibiendo su mantenimiento anual y Fryda tampoco podía convocar la suya porque la había dejado en su casillero de los vestuarios de Slytherin en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Ergo la única salida viable era entablar combate, por poca ilusión que le hiciera a su hermano esa posibilidad.

- No hay otra alternativa. - sentenció el mayor.

Fryda asintió. Scorpius tragó saliva pero asintió de cualquier manera con la cabeza.

El muchacho se dirigió a la caja de cristal en la que guardaba a Alexia, la serpiente mamba negra. La abrió con un toque de su varita.

- ¡Despierta! - ordenó el joven en la sibilante lengua pársel.

El reptil abrió sus ojos que brillaron en la oscuridad como dos pequeños círculos amarillos atravesados por la vertical pupila negra. Scorpius se sintió algo intranquilo, además de quedarse boquiabierto por la habilidad de su hermano... Él no tenía ni idea de que Christofer podía hablar esa lengua. Pero sabía que no había tiempo de hacer preguntas.

- Síguenos...- murmuró en esa lengua también Christofer, aunque obviamente lo único que Scorpius oía eran silbidos y susurros al igual que Fryda pero como ella tenía conocimiento de esa habilidad de su amigo no parecía tan impresionada.

Christofer salió del cuarto, varita en mano y los otros dos lo siguieron, a un lado del muchacho iba la serpiente. El grupo caminaba de tal manera que sus pies descalzos (tan solo con medias) sobre la alfombra no hacían ningún ruido.

Oían pasos en el piso inferior, pasos de varias personas que parecían revolver y registrar la casa.

- ¿Cuántos eran, Scorpius?- susurró Christofer a su hermano.

- No lo sé... Pero parecían más de tres...- respondió él.

- ¿No lo sabes? - intervino Fryda - ¿No sirves ni para contar?

- Mira, maldita inso...- comenzó el otro.

- Basta los dos...- terminó el mayor con algo de irritación. Se callaron al instante.

Justo cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina, que daba hacia la escalera que bajaba se encontraron de frente con una figura. Era una figura alta y encapuchada. Scorpius quedó algo paralizado. El sujeto comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Lo encontré! ¡Está aquí arriba!

En ese momento dos más comenzaron a subir tras él. Mientras el primero también se abría paso. Fryda fue la primera en intervenir y lanzó un potente hechizo que empujó con fuerza al primero sobre los otros dos, precipitándolo contra ellos. Los tres comenzaron a rodar escaleras abajo con un gran lío de golpes y blasfemias.

- Por la otra escalera, vamos...- dijo Chris y se dirigió prácticamente ya corriendo por un largo pasillo que conducía a una de las escaleras laterales. Ésta estaba libre. Bajaron por ella y cuando se encontraron en la sala apareció otro par de tipos, que esta vez atacaron con sendos hechizos aturdidores, Chris pudo conjurar un Protego con rapidez que logró defender al grupo en general de los ataques que se deshicieron en el escudo mágico, Scorpius y Fryda contraatacaron casi a la vez mientras Chris mantenía el escudo de apoyo. Los invasores se protegieron con habilidad de los contraataques.

Uno de ellos lanzó un Incarcerous a Chris y unas cuerdas negras muy fuertes salieron disparadas de la varita, el joven se agachó a tiempo y las cuerdas terminaron alrededor del cuello de un tercer atacante que venía al grupo desde atrás. Los muchachos aprovecharon este momento de estupefacción, Scorpius arrojó un Petrificus Totalus al de la izquierda lo cual lo dejó totalmente tieso, Fryda, con un poderoso Sectumsempra atacó fuertemente el torso del otro que cayó al suelo sorprendido, retorciéndose de dolor y sangrando profusamente, mientras el que estaba detrás de ellos se debatía con las cuerdas en su cuello.

Chris, liderando al grupo corrió por el largo corredor que atravesaba la planta baja en dirección a la salida.

Mientras corrían una de las puertas que daba a una de las innumerables salas de la mansión se abrió y otro tipo encapuchado salió de ella, con rapidez como para tomar a Christofer con fuerza de los hombros, inmovilizándolo. Debido a tan súbita aparición, Fryda y Scorp se quedaron algo paralizados. Alexia fue la que entró en acción mientras el intruso forcejeaba para retener a Christofer que se debatía. En esa lucha, el tipo quedó bastante inclinado, lo suficiente para que la serpiente se alzase con rapidez desde el suelo y le mordiese directamente en un ojo, inyectándole buena parte de su veneno. El tipo gritó de dolor y aflojó su agarre soltando a su presa, Chris, dominado por la furia, le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo inclinarse mas al cubrírsela y luego le pegó un rodillazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Fryda y Scorpius se quedaron mirándolo arqueando una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros:

- No es muy mágico, pero es efectivo.

Ellos asintieron, luego Chris miró a Alexia:

- Retrocede y cúbrenos las espaldas. - le ordenó en pársel. El reptil pareció asentir y comenzó a reptar por donde habían venido, de manera elegante y sigilosa.

Siguieron corriendo... ¡Ya casi! ¡Solamente tenían que llegar al vestíbulo y por fin saldrían! Chris abrió la puerta que daba al lugar y en ese momento se encontró con los tres que habían subido por la primera escalera. Los reconoció porque los tres tenían las capuchas bajadas y estaban llenos de golpes y magulladuras debido a la precipitada caída. Los tres tipos apuntaron con sus varitas a los chicos.

Comenzó un fuerte y rápido duelo entre los oponentes. Los tres hombres eran, sin lugar a dudas, muy buenos duelistas. Entre idas y venidas de poderosos hechizos que estallaban contra encantamientos escudo. El ritmo de los ataques y contraataques era totalmente frenético. Christofer se sorprendió de ver a su hermano luchar con una destreza impensable, tanto que, en un momento con un hechizo logró que uno de los adversarios saliera despedido varios metros hacia atrás, justo atravesando la destrozada puerta de la mansión, hacia los jardines.

La puerta de atrás se abrió nuevamente y el tipo que había estado luchando contra las cuerdas en su cuello apareció cojeando, con una impresionante mordida de Alexia en su pierna derecha. Blandía su varita lanzando ataques al azar, uno de esos ataques terminó impactando contra el hermano menor de Chris que rodó por el suelo gritando y quedó fuera de combate. El mayor lanzó un aullido enfurecido y exclamó:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El haz de luz verde salió de la varita y pegó de lleno en el pecho del agresor que salió disparado unos metros hacia atrás y no volvió a levantarse.

Mientras Christofer atacaba, el tipo que seguía en pie de los intrusos, un hombre alto, canoso y con un tupido bigote, de complexión robusta y facciones serias lo atacó mientras estaba de espaldas a él. Fryda protegió a su amigo con un Protego, pero el tipo que Scorpius había expulsado de la casa volvió a entrar y desarmó a la muchacha, para luego ir tras ella y tomarla con fuerza del cuello por detrás mientras le ponía la varita en las sienes. El último de los tres que había sido derribado por un hechizo de Fryda se arrastró hasta Scorpius y lo amenazó también con su varita. El canoso apuntó a Chris que también lo apuntaba:

- Un solo hechizo y ellos mueren... Obedéceme y no les sucederá nada.

El rubio tragó saliva y apretó los dientes. Miró a Fryda y a su hermano inconsciente... Ella estaba sin varita y aunque se revolvía y pataleaba en brazos de su captor no podía hacer mucho dada la menudez de su cuerpo. Sin duda la situación era todo menos favorable para un buen resultado. No quería que Fryda ni Scorpius fuesen dañados de ninguna manera y menos por su culpa.

- Tira la varita... ¡Ahora! - exigió el canoso.

La joven Parkinson miraba a su amigo como suplicándole que no lo hiciera... Que siguiera luchando y saliera de la mansión. Sin embargo, Christofer no podía responder a esas súplicas, no cuando la vida de ella estaba en riesgo. A él tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de rendirse, pero sabía que si quería conservar la vida de su amiga debía seguir las instrucciones.

Soltó su varita y levantó las manos en señal de paz.

- Muy bien... Muy bien...- dijo el canoso y se acercó al joven. Lo tomó con fuerza de la mano y examinó sus dedos, donde el Anillo refulgía fuertemente. - El otro no tiene anillo...- reflexionó mirando a Scorpius y luego posando su vista en Chris. - Te vienes con nosotros, muchacho.

El Slytherin apretó sus puños con fuerza, el hombre miró a su compañero que apretó más fuertemente su varita contra Fryda. Ella frunció los labios, rabiando de la impotencia. Christofer suspiró y dijo:

- Si a eso han venido... Si eso es lo que querían desde un principio: iré.

El hombre sonrió de costado:

- Buen chico... Vamos, a los jardines, Gertus, Olivier.

El que sostenía a la joven asintió con la cabeza y el otro se alejó de Scorpius. Los cinco salieron de la mansión con dirección a los terrenos de la casa. El camino fue muy tenso considerando que Fryda era como una rehén más, aunque el verdadero rehén fuese Christofer.

Bajo la guía del canoso atravesaron el seto por el cual Scorpius los había visto pasar y estuvieron ya en uno de los terrenos colindantes, donde los hombres se podían aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad. El líder aún sosteniendo a Christofer se acercó a sus colaboradores. El que retenía a Fryda la empujó, para que cayera al suelo algo alejada de ellos.

El rubio le sonrió con cierta tristeza y en un suave susurro mudo, cuyos labios parecían decir "Te amo" terminó desapareciendo junto con los otros tres.

Fryda se quedó completamente sorprendida... En silencio... Sin poder contenerse entonces, varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos... Christofer... Había perdido a Christofer...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cautiverio**_

El muchacho no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. Cuando él y sus captores desaparecieron del terreno vecino a la mansión Malfoy reaparecieron en un lugar que estaba completamente a oscuras. En ese momento fue cuando sintió el suave roce de una tela contra sus ojos. Se los habían vendado por lo que, cuando lo trasladaron guiándolo con firmeza de la mano, el chico podía reconocer varios cambios de intensidad en la luminosidad pero nada más allá de eso.

¿Tenía miedo? Sorprendentemente no demasiado del que un chico cualquiera debería tener en su situación. Lo que más había temido era que Fryda o Scorpius hubiesen resultado dañados si él se resistía y eso, gracias a Merlín, no había sucedido por la colaboración del mayor... Lo que sería de él a partir de este momento sería algo que iba a enfrentar solo y, por lo menos, tenía la tranquilidad de que, en su opinión, nadie más terminaría dañado por lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

A su vez, sentía como una frialdad inusitada y una especie de insensibilidad extrema a su situación se apoderaba de su ser, extendiéndose precisamente desde el Anillo que adornaba su dedo anular derecho. Suspiró y se dejó guiar avanzando a paso firme de la mano de sus secuestradores.

Sintió que traspasaban una puerta y que lo obligaban a sentarse en una silla. En ese momento se le retiró la venda de los ojos.

Parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar y luego lo observó: era un amplio despacho, con una enorme biblioteca cubriendo sus paredes. Estaba sentado a un escritorio de madera pulido para que resultase totalmente brillante y detrás había una gran ventana. Frente a él había un hombre, un hombre que reconoció enseguida: Euphylus Somerset, uno de los hombres que había contribuido al regreso de lord Voldemort.

El sujeto esbozaba una sonrisa amplia y, evidentemente, complacida.

- Bien Loxus, muy bien... - felicitó al hombre canoso que inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza ante aquella felicitación. - Sabía que tú no ibas a fallar en traerlo ante mí. Aunque veo que se les complicó un poco...

Loxus asintió:

- En efecto, hemos perdido a buenos hombres... Pero los Ángeles Rojos estamos sólo para servir abnegadamente a sus mandatos, Sumo Sacerdote. Somos los paladines del Culto Escarlata y lucharemos hasta el último hombre por usted.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, al menos sé que puedo confiar en alguien... Pueden retirarse.

Los tres hombres hicieron una ligera reverencia a Somerset y salieron de la oficina.

- Vaya...- observó Christofer - Veo que hay locos para todos los gustos.

Euphylus ignoró el comentario, sin embargo se centró en el muchacho.

- Christofer Malfoy... Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte en persona. Creo que no necesito presentarme ¿verdad? Dado que soy una figura algo... pública.

El rubio asintió y luego sonrió ligeramente de costado:

- Así es, tenía entendido que era usted un historiador mágico y un filántropo que realiza obras caritativas conjuntamente con el Ministerio y el hospital San Mungo... ¿Desde cuándo incursionó en el rubro de los secuestros?

La sonrisa aparentemente amable de Somerset flaqueó un poco y frunció el ceño, pero al instante volvió a presentarse en sus labios.

- Eres joven, muchacho... Por tu juventud se te pueden justificar esas... impertinencias. Pero quiero que sepas, Christofer, que todo tiene un motivo. Y no te he traído hasta aquí solo porqué sí. Algo que me pertenece cayó en tus manos... Algo que debe volver a su legítimo dueño.

El muchacho se imaginaba perfectamente bien de qué estaba hablando Somerset... Sin duda se refería al Anillo... Entonces varias cosas comenzaron a conectarse en su mente. De lo primero que se acordó ante las palabras de aquel sujeto era del intento que Lyssander había hecho por quitárselo... ¿Acaso ella trabajaría para Euphylus? A la larga eso sería algo que sentía, iba a averiguar.

- ¿Algo suyo?- preguntó el muchacho haciéndose el desentendido.

- Si... Tienes un Anillo en tu dedo... Seguramente fue tu tía abuela Bellatrix la que te lo dio, ¿no es así?

El chico fingió sorpresa y dijo:

- ¿Mi tía se lo robó a usted? ¡Que vergüenza más grande!- se llevó una mano a la cara con gesto de desaprobación, magistralmente actuado, para con lo que había hecho Bellatrix- Por favor, tómelo...- extendió la mano y se la ofreció para que Somerset le quitara el Anillo con sus propios dedos. - Adelante, no quiero cargar el delito de mi tía abuela en mi conciencia, señor.

Somerset arqueó una ceja, mirándolo extrañado... La representación de Chris era tan magnífica que cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que en verdad estaba afligido por lo que había hecho Bella y que no sabía para nada de la procedencia original del objeto.

- ¿Me lo ofreces voluntariamente...?

El rubio asintió y dijo:

- Tómelo con confianza...

El Sumo Sacerdote cerró sus dedos en torno a la joya y tiró para separarla del dedo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, que al instante era una mueca de frustración porque pronto se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que tiraba de la joya y tiraba no se salía de él, pareciendo aferrada a la piel como con pegamento. La sonrisa torcida e irónica del joven Malfoy solo contribuyó más a su frustración.

- ¿No puede quitarlo?- preguntó con sarcasmo - Que lástima... Entonces me temo que tendré que quedármelo, lo siento...

Euphylus aulló furioso y tomó su varita... Aunque tuviese que cortarle el dedo tendría ese Anillo... Hizo un hechizo seccionador sobre el dedo de su cautivo, hubo un destello púrpura...

Cuando el destello se apagó se sorprendió de ver a Christofer totalmente inmutable y el dedo aún en su lugar... ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Acaso habían hecho algún hechizo para pegar el Anillo al dedo? Posiblemente, pero entonces... ¿Por qué no podía cortar la carne? ¡Había hecho un potente hechizo de magia tenebrosa que, en teoría, no podía ser contrarrestado!

Christofer, aunque no lo demostraba también estaba sorprendido... Una cosa era que la joya se aferrase de esa manera y otra, muy distinta, era que aparentemente también protegiese su dedo y cualquier intento de ser arrebatada de su ser. Eso era algo que Bellatrix aún debía explicarle, a pesar de toda la explicación que le había dado anteriormente. Además, el hecho de saber que en ese Anillo había una gran parte de las energías del Señor Tenebroso no era algo que al joven Malfoy le agradase especialmente, por muy honroso que fuera cuidar del objeto para conservar la existencia del mago oscuro.

- No importa...- dijo Somerset tratando de tranquilizarse. - No importa... Ya encontraré la manera de recuperar lo que es mío... - apretó los dientes. Cada minuto que pasaba lo hacía rabiar... ¡Era tan increíble e irónico que tuviese el Anillo ante sus mismas narices y no pudiera tocarlo! Era tener tan cerca la victoria y no poder lograrla.

Bueno, al menos le quedaba algún que otro magro consuelo: por un lado, el tener el Anillo probaba que Christofer tenía gran confianza para con el Señor Tenebroso y sus allegados más cercanos así que debía saber grandes secretos de la organización rival al Culto Escarlata. Por el otro, tenía la confianza de que el joven estaría en sus manos por largo tiempo de manera que podría investigar hasta descubrir alguna forma de quitarle la joya y destruirla, lo cual le daría un golpe tremendo al traidor que alguna vez él, Euphylus, de manera ingenua y equivocada, ahora que lo miraba en retrospectiva, había llamado Señor.

- Christofer... Tú sabes grandes cosas de los Mortífagos y más te vale no ocultármelas... ¿Cuáles fueron sus últimos movimientos? ¿Con qué apoyos cuentan? ¿Dónde atacarán?

- No sé de lo que está hablando...- mintió el chico.

Somerset perdió los estribos y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello.

- ¡Habla! ¡Habla o te estrangulo!

A pesar de que la respiración se le estaba cortando en verdad por la fuerza con la que su captor apretaba, Christofer no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, entrecortadamente dijo:

- No... creo... que le sea... conveniente. Imagínese... que el... Anillo siga aferrado a mí... incluso luego de morir... O se aferre más... Le sería más fácil buscar una... solución... mientras estoy vivo.

Apretó los dientes más fuerte y echó un grito de frustración, soltando con brusquedad al joven.

- Hablarás... Hablarás aunque no quieras.

Lo apuntó con la varita y dijo:

- ¡Imperio!

La maravillosa sensación de paz y tranquilidad de la maldición Imperius asaltó la mente de Christofer. Una voz en su interior le rogaba que le dijera a Somerset todo lo que sabía sobre los Mortífagos, lo que había sido de los otros Pilares, que le hablase sobre los dementores y los hombres lobo... Esa voz era muy convincente sin lugar a dudas y garantizaba que, si le decía aquello, nada malo sucedería, por el contrario, todo estaría más que bien. Maldita sea, que tentación... Chris esbozó una sonrisa soñadora y comenzó a abrir la boca...

Sin embargo otra voz, más racional y que se parecía más a la de él mismo, sumado a un extraño susurro frío cuestionaron los motivos de la primera, al igual que aquellas garantías y seguridades que le otorgaba. La fuerza de voluntad de Christofer, representada en aquellas voces que hablaban al unísono (tanto la que más se parecía a la suya como la más fría y susurrante) demostró su poderío y, no sin una encarnizada lucha, logró demostrar completa primacía sobre la voz provocada por la Maldición Imperdonable, lo cual, físicamente se tradujo en una desaparición de aquella mirada soñadora, en que su boca volviese a cerrarse.

La furia de Somerset estaba en su punto más álgido... ¿Aquel niño poca cosa había resistido su maldición Imperius? ¡Eso no podía ser real, no, no podía! Apretó con fuerza sus puños.

- Le dije que no sé nada...- insistió Chris rodando los ojos, volviendo a aquel tono sarcástico.

- Yo sé algo... Sé que hablarás aunque tenga que arrancarte las palabras entre medio de gritos. - dijo su interlocutor, visiblemente furioso, usando magia inmovilizó a su presa y prácticamente lo arrastró por el suelo saliendo del despacho.

Estaban ahora en la amplísima cámara de piedra, llena de artefactos de tortura. El muchacho, a pesar de que se sintió desfallecer cuando vio tanta maquinaria de esa naturaleza junta, se mantuvo firme ¿Lo iba a torturar? ¿Así pensaba sacarle la información que tuviera sobre los Mortífagos? Miró a Somerset, éste, airado le devolvió la mirada.

- Ya que no quieres hablar por las buenas, te haré hablar por las malas.

Utilizando magia hizo que el joven se colocase sobre un potro de tormento. Le hizo alzar los brazos, atándolo fuertemente de manos y pies con cuerdas, conectadas al torno del instrumento. Somerset puso una mano allí y giró la palanca. El muchacho se mordió con mucha fuerza el labio inferior reprimiendo un grito al sentir como sus extremidades se estiraban dolorosamente.

- Dime todo sobre los Mortífagos.- exigió el líder del Culto.

Chris negó con la cabeza.

- No...- respondió firmemente.

El hombre frunció los labios. Volvió a accionar el torno. Más dolor. Intenso, excruciante, tanto que lo hizo temblar y retorcerse como podía. Lo miró a los ojos inquisitivamente. Él le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante sus ojos gris-azulados se enfrentaron con la fría mirada azul de su torturador.

- Esto puede detenerse cuando tú quieras, Christofer. Sabes que es lo que tienes que decirme.

Las palabras del sujeto fueron recibidas con un silencio sepulcral. Él frunció el ceño y volvió a girar el torno. Más dolor, esta vez era tan intenso, tan fuerte y poderoso que no pudo reprimir un fuerte grito que resonó en toda la cámara.

- ¿Sabes que pasará si vuelvo a girar?- preguntó Euphylus arqueando una ceja, él no respondió. El tipo simplemente continuó: - Se te dislocarán tanto los brazos como las piernas... ¿Y si giro una vez más? Te desmembraré... y, aunque el Anillo proteja todo el brazo donde se encuentra, no creo que tus otras tres extremidades lo agradezcan. Ahora sí, ¿vas a hablar?

Más silencio. Euphylus chilló de frustración y cerró sus manos en torno a la palanca una vez más, cuando estaba a punto de accionarla, unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron.

- Gran Sumo Sacerdote... Han venido los entrevistadores que había citado para hoy.- dijo una voz del otro lado.

Euphylus frunció el entrecejo... Lo había olvidado, los periodistas de El Profeta. Iban a entrevistar a Somerset sobre un hallazgo que había hecho sobre la Segunda Guerra entre Magos y Duendes hace varios siglos pero, más importante que eso aún, iba a comenzar a lanzar su campaña política. Euphylus aspiraba a una banca en el Wizengamot y, si hacía aquellas entrevistas, sumadas a su gran prestigio personal, tenía muchas oportunidades de ser electo como miembro de ese organismo mágico.

Tenía la disyuntiva ahora, de si seguir torturando a su cautivo o, por el contrario, salir de la cámara e ir hacia el salón principal de la casa, muy alejado de donde se encontraba ahora, para conceder la entrevista pactada. Decidió por lo último ya que sus ambiciones políticas eran sumamente importantes para que su visión del mundo lograse llevarse a cabo, además, ya tendría bastantes más oportunidades de torturar al chico para que hablara.

Lo soltó y el muchacho, completamente adolorido cayó casi por inercia al suelo, con las articulaciones laceradas y entumecidas. Somerset lo tomó de la nuca, obligándolo a levantarse y salió del lugar con él. Le entregó al chico al asistente que había ido a llamarlo.

- Hablaré con los de El Profeta... Lleva a éste al calabozo y dale de comer... Vístelo bien, también.

El tipo, un muchacho que parecía tener unos diez años más que Chris y de cabellos y piel oscuros asintió con la cabeza y se llevó al joven Malfoy, caminando por un corredor en silencio. Descendieron profundamente por unas escaleras y terminaron en un largo pasillo. A cada lado había varias celdas, la mayoría de ellas estaban vacías, exceptuando unas pocas.

Caminaron por el corredor iluminado apenas por antorchas. Christofer no podía moverse del dolor casi, y era permanentemente tironeado por el tipo a su cargo para que avanzara. En un momento, mientras caminaba (o lo intentaba) vio una cara conocida en una de las celdas... ¡Lyssander! Entonces... Dylan...

La rubia también lo reconoció y se acercó un poco a los barrotes, aunque no dijo nada.

El asistente de Somerset abrió una de las celdas que había justo al lado de la de Lyssander y empujó a Chris dentro, para luego hacer aparecer un vaso con agua y un trozo de pan duro y mohoso, transportado desde la cocina ambas cosas. La celda era un espacio pequeño y reducido, tenía un agujero maloliente donde iban los desperdicios y deposiciones de los encarcelados, un camastro cuyo colchón parecía duro como una roca y una mínima ventana, también con barrotes, que apenas dejaba pasar algo de luz.

Indefenso, e incapaz de moverse, Christofer echó una mirada a su "cena" y lanzó una amarga carcajada. A un suave movimiento de la varita de su carcelero, sus ropajes cambiaron, pasaron de ser el pijama que había traído consigo desde la mansión Malfoy a ser una raída y maloliente túnica blanca con manchas marrones de sangre vieja de hace años.

El tipo salió de la celda cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras sí y luego de aquel bloque de presidiarios. Christofer se arrastró hasta donde estaba la pared que sabía dividía su nueva "habitación" de la de Lyssander y apoyó la espalda allí.

- Sabía que tenías algo que ver con todo esto...- murmuró débilmente pero para que ella lo oyera.

- A mí no me digas nada. - replicó ella. - Estoy aquí por tu culpa, Chris... ¿Por qué no me diste el Anillo?

- Porque no iba a permitir que cayera en manos que no son las apropiadas.

- ¿Se lo diste a Somerset al menos?

- No... ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Nadie me lo puede quitar, Lyssander. No, ahora nadie puede hacerlo.

Se oyó como la rubia suspiraba y le preguntó:

- ¿Te llevó a la Cámara de Piedra, verdad?

- Así es... ¿Y a ti?

- A mí solo una vez. Pero dudo que vuelva a hacerlo, creo que el castigo para mí consiste en el encarcelamiento hasta que a él le parezca. Aunque no sé si tengas esa suerte.

- No la tendré, estoy seguro que haré más visitas a la Cámara.

Christofer suspiró con desgano.

- ¿Cómo está Dylan? - preguntó - ¿Crees que las torturas lo afectaron?

- No. - respondió la joven - Solo me rasgó la espalda con una cosa que... Aj mejor no te digo... Pero en definitiva no, no creo que la tortura que sufrí lo haya afectado. Además, él desconoce mi estado.

- Mejor así...

El muchacho cerró los ojos. Según su visión pesimista de las cosas, lo esperaba un largo período de cautiverio en las manos del Culto Escarlata. Al menos Fryda estaba a salvo, y eso era lo importante.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Planeando Un Contraataque**_

Luego de la desaparición de Christofer y sus captores, Fryda quedó completamente desolada, arrodillada sobre la hierba verde. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sollozando, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas en la soledad de aquel amplio terreno vecino a la mansión, esa fría y horrible noche.

Sin embargo... ¡Tenía que dejar de llorar! No iba a solucionar nada si se quedaba allí. Tenía que volver a la mansión y buscar algún modo de encontrar a Christofer y liberarlo. Se incorporó y, a paso firme y decidido, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de aquel largo y abrigado camisón debido a la noche invernal atravesó el seto que servía como división de las propiedades y se encaminó de nueva cuenta a la mansión.

Cuando entró observó aquel panorama... Todo revuelto, el cadáver del tipo al que Chris había matado al final en el extremo de un corredor que nacía luego de una puerta abierta en el vestíbulo. Y en este lugar, a un costado, Scorpius tirado allí.

Tenía que admitir que como había combatido Scorp la había sorprendido. Pensaba que lo primero que haría el menor de los Malfoy sería sin duda salir corriendo o rendirse al primer indicio de combate. Sin embargo el chico peleó y se defendió con uñas y dientes, al menos duró lo suficiente hasta aquel ataque traicionero del tipo al que su amigo había asesinado.

La castaña se acercó al chico y sacó su varita, comenzó a moverla sobre su cuerpo.

- Ennervate...

El hechizo, en forma de tenue neblina verdosa que envolvía el cuerpo inconsciente, comenzó a hacer efecto y, poco a poco, Scorpius Malfoy fue recuperando la consciencia. Primero se revolvió como incómodo, de manera lenta. Echó un leve gemido como de queja para luego abrir con lentitud los ojos.

Vio a Fryda y parpadeó un par de veces, luego miró a su alrededor.

- Fryda...- se sentó como pudo en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano - Por Merlín... Que feo golpe que me di. - suspiró un poco mirando para todos lados y entonces le hizo la pregunta: - ¿Dónde está Chris?

- No lo sé...- confesó la chica. El otro lo miró sin entender y ella se mordió el labio inferior con gesto preocupado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tenía que ser fuerte y procurar que su voz no flaquease... Dijo, con la mayor firmeza que pudo: - Se lo llevaron.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la castaña por mantenerse serena, Scorpius detectó mucha turbación en ella... Y ante sus palabras él también la sintió... ¿Se habían llevado a su hermano mayor? Eso era... era imposible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que ser un mal sueño. Seguramente solo estaba soñando y cuando volviese a abrir los ojos encontraría que se había quedado dormido cuando estaba pensando en ir a buscar la jarra con el agua para servirse.

Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo seguía igual, Fryda seguía frente a él, cruzada de brazos, con la mirada perdida y preocupada.

¿Ahora qué iban a hacer? ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a seguir? Sus padres... sus abuelos... ¡Los mismos Mortífagos! Todos necesitaban de Christofer y Scorpius se sentía incluido en ese conjunto. Incluido especialmente por ser su hermano y, porque se llevaran como se llevaran, sabía que se querían en un fuerte e intenso sentimiento fraternal mutuo.

- Hay que avisar al Señor Tenebroso... o a tía Bellatrix, al menos...- miró a su alrededor el desastre que estaba hecha la casa. No solamente estaba el cadáver de aquel tipo en el corredor, sabía que en los otros salones había más cuerpos además de cosas rotas, marcas de hechizos en las paredes y demás. Tenía que poner todo eso en orden para tener un buen lugar donde planear algo, aunque fuese.

- Primero tenemos que ordenar todo este desastre...- dijo el muchacho y le preguntó a la joven. - ¿Me ayudas?

Ella asintió en silencio y juntos y utilizando magia comenzaron a reparar y ordenar las cosas en el vestíbulo y los corredores. Hicieron desaparecer el cadáver del tipo que Chris había matado al final junto al del otro contra el que había aunado fuerzas con Alexia que también estaba desparramado en medio del pasillo.

Entraron a la sala principal y allí estaban los otros dos intrusos. El que había recibido el Sectumsempra de Fryda también estaba muerto, en medio de un gran charco de sangre que manchaba el parquet. La joven hizo desaparecer tanto el cuerpo como las manchas.

En tanto el que estaba a su lado, duro como una tabla, seguía bajo los efectos del Petrificus Totalus que Scorpius le había lanzado y no estaba muerto... Vivito y coleando pero completamente paralizado. El rubio frunció el entrecejo. Ahora que lo encontraba así tendría que descargar su furia por la desaparición de Chris.

- ¿Qué hacemos con este? Mejor matarlo...

Fryda negó con la cabeza:

- ¡No, Scorpius! Razona un poco. Si lo mantenemos vivo nos podría proporcionar información útil sobre el paradero de Chris. Refuerza el hechizo para que no se disipen sus efectos.

El muchacho obedeció y volvió a lanzarle un Petrificus Totalus, pareció endurecerse y agarrotarse todavía más. La chica se acercó a él y pisó su varita, que estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano, partiéndola por la mitad. Los ojos del tipo se movían de lado a lado, llenos de consternación y rabia, pero ella sonreía con satisfacción.

Se escucharon unas exclamaciones de sorpresa en la puerta. La voz de Narcissa atónita preguntaba:

- ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?

Sin duda esa expresión era por encontrarse la gran puerta principal de la casa completamente destrozada. Scorpius miró a Fryda y le dijo:

- Voy yo, tú quédate con este.

Ella asintió y el rubio salió al vestíbulo otra vez.

Allí estaban los cuatro, recién llegados, sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa y sus padres.

- ¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! ¿Qué pasó aquí? Y más te vale tener una buena explicación. - dijo Astoria con cierto enfado en la voz mientras los otros tres seguían observando con sorpresa los daños.

- Mamá... Nos atacaron.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Draco y Lucius miraron con rapidez al muchacho y Narcissa arqueó una ceja acercándose a Scorpius. Posó sus arrugadas manos en sus hombros. Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer elegante y, a pesar de sus setenta y un años de edad, muy bella. Finas arrugas surcaban su rostro, aunque eran prácticamente imperceptibles, su largo cabello que otrora había sido de color rubio muy intenso, con algunos mechones oscuros ahora era de un gris plateado, aunque conservaba unas pocas hebras rubias.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Scorpius?- preguntó la anciana mientras lo observaba directo a los ojos.

El rubio bajó la mirada. En ese momento la frustración y la inmensa tristeza que sentía se hicieron presentes y los ojos se le humedecieron, con dolor dijo:

- Vinieron aquí a atacarnos y... ¡Secuestraron a Christofer!

Astoria palideció fuertemente mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. Lucius y Draco se miraron con preocupación y Narcissa fulminó con la mirada a su marido y a su hijo.

- No te preocupes... Tu hermano volverá, Scorp... Sé que lo hará...- dijo la anciana tratando de tranquilizar a su nieto, aunque ella misma estaba bastante turbada por la noticia.

El muchacho trató de asentir, aunque aún seguía triste. Astoria fue hasta su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco, muy pálido se acercó también a su familia. Suspiró y dijo:

- Creo que le mandaré un mensaje a tía Bellatrix. Debe saber de esto...

- Uno de los intrusos está vivo. - informó Scorpius - Si tía Bella viene... ¡Que le arranque a Cruciatus lo que sabe! - susurró estas últimas palabras con odio puro.

Draco se retiró con rapidez hacia la pajarera de la mansión.

- Vamos, hijo, vamos a la cocina... Te... te prepararé un chocolate...- dijo Astoria, tratando de parecer firme aunque tenía que luchar porque las lágrimas no resbalasen de sus ojos, después de todo, había sido uno de sus hijos el que había desaparecido.

Mientras madre e hijo se desvanecían por la puerta que daba a la sala principal, Narcissa cerró los ojos. Un par de plateadas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas. Luego se dirigió a un sofá y allí se derrumbó ampliamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Lucius se sentó a su lado mientras la observaba y la rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de consolarla.

- Cissy... Tranquila... Chris es fuerte... Él sabrá como...

Pero entonces la mujer exclamó:

- ¡Chris es fuerte! ¡Chris es valiente! ¡Chris es listo! ¡Chris es esto y aquello! ¡Por favor, Lucius! ¡No vengas a enumerarme las virtudes de mi nieto que las conozco de sobra! Pero aparentemente lo que todos olvidan, lo que tú olvidas, lo que mi hermana olvida, lo que lord... Voldemort, olvida... ¡Es que es un adolescente! ¡Ven a un superhombre que todo lo puede cuando en realidad solo es un muchachito que recién ha llegado a los diecisiete! Por Merlín... Tiene diecisiete años ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió con Draco, Lucius? ¿Acaso quieres que nuestro nieto pase por lo mismo?

- Narcissa...- comenzó Lucius, pero ella frunció el ceño.

- No, Lucius Malfoy. Eres culpable. Eres tan culpable de la desaparición de Chris como mi hermana o su propio padre. Draco es un adulto pleno y toma sus decisiones libremente: él decidió participar en aquel proyecto para revivir a Voldemort, perfecto, su decisión. Sin embargo... ¡Tú lo secundaste! ¡Pensaste que era buena idea volver a las viejas épocas cuando solamente éramos títeres de él! ¡Le diste tu apoyo! ¡Jamás trataste de poner un manto de cordura al asunto y te enorgulleciste cuando a Scorpius le grabaron la Marca Tenebrosa! Y mira cual es el resultado... La mansión asaltada, uno de nuestros nietos secuestrados, el miedo otra vez... ¿De verdad quieres vivir así luego de veintisiete años de tranquilidad?

- ¡Solo lo hice para restablecer el estatus de la familia, Narcissa! - protestó el hombre - Como bien dices, Draco había decidido participar en la resurrección del Señor Tenebroso ¡Y yo aún sigo vivo y continúo siendo el patriarca de los Malfoy! Y como tal era mi deber volver a enlistarme en sus filas para que nuestro apellido vuelva a gozar de algo de su prestigio... ¿Qué ve la gente el día de hoy cuando piensa en los Malfoy? ¡Una nobleza decadente! ¡Una antigua familia aristocrática que, a pesar de mantener viva parte de su fuerza, parece derrumbarse día a día desde el final de la Segunda Guerra! ¡Si el Señor Tenebroso tiene éxito ésta vez la reputación de los Malfoy volverá a estar en lo más alto a los ojos de todos!

Narcissa lo miró arqueando una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿La reputación? ¿Todo gira en torno a eso, entonces? ¿A la reputación del apellido? ¿Quieres que te recuerde un par de cosas que has hecho por reputación sin importarte los demás? Mira a nuestro hijo, por ejemplo. Míralo con su esposa. No es feliz, no es feliz para nada. Y si bien Astoria está perdidamente enamorada de él, él no siente lo mismo por ella... ¿Quieres que te recuerde de quién fue idea ese matrimonio? Obligaste a Draco a casarse con Astoria solo porque una unión con la familia Greengrass resultaba más beneficiosa que una con la familia Parkinson, como bien sabías que Draco pretendía.

Lucius se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, luego observó a su esposa a los ojos y le dijo:

- Solo quería que volviésemos a ser los importantes y poderosos señores mágicos que eramos antes de la guerra, antes de que las dudas y los juicios comenzasen a caer... Lo que hiciste en la batalla de Hogwarts sin duda fue sabio y sincero... Lo hiciste para proteger a Draco y estuve plenamente de acuerdo con ello, yo tampoco quería ni quiero que le pase nada.

En ese momento, la mujer lo miró con más profundidad, como si estuviera escrutando en lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¿Tú también hiciste esto para proteger a Draco, verdad? Y no solo a Draco, sino a los chicos... Pero no quieres admitirlo.

Lucius apartó la mirada, algo ruborizado en sus pálidas y arrugadas mejillas.

- No fue por pleno egoísmo y reputación familiar, si bien quizá hubo algo de eso en tu decisión... Lo hiciste siguiendo a Draco para protegerlo... igual que a Scorpius y a Christofer...

Él no respondió y ella suspiró largamente:

- Ay, Lucius Malfoy, cuando aprenderás... No todos los sentimientos e intenciones nobles, en especial los que van dirigidos a tu familia, tienen que ser ocultados, ¿sabes? De ser así yo nunca le daría una muestra de cariño a Draco, o algún regalo a Scorpius, o a Chris...

Lucius la observó y tomó de las manos a Narcissa que las entrelazó con las de él.

- Christofer volverá, Cissy, sano y salvo.

- ¿Lo prometes, Lucius?

- Lo prometo...

- Lamento haberte echado la culpa de esa manera...- se disculpó ella para luego suspirar: - Pero ponen demasiada carga en Christofer... Solo por ser el mayor de nuestros nietos... ¡No quiero que le suceda nada malo!- en ese momento se abrazó a Lucius. Él suspiró y le acarició suavemente los canosos cabellos:

- Yo tampoco, Cissy, yo tampoco...

Momento después de la llegada de los adultos a la mansión, Draco envío el mensaje que había prometido, mandaría a Bellatrix. El intruso superviviente había sido puesto bajo un encantamiento somnífero de parte de Astoria, encerrado en la sala principal y ahora la mujer estaba en la cocina con Scorpius y Fryda, uno sentado al lado del otro, ambos con sendas tazas de chocolate caliente frente a ellos.

El rubio sabía que su madre se encontraba indignada, dolida y triste por la desaparición de Chris, pero hacía algo que al chico le parecía bastante injusto... Algo que no tardó en mostrar, más o menos, por enésima vez en la noche: responsabilizar a Fryda por lo hecho.

Astoria sabía que su hijo mayor no estaba del todo bien, su palidez no era saludable, además siendo su hijo, precisamente ella, con el amor que solo una madre posee, se había dado cuenta, perfectamente, de que Christofer parecía enfermo o algo así. Fue a San Mungo con él muchas veces (por insistencia de ella que Chris rechazaba una y otra vez pero, por cansancio, terminaba aceptando) y los sanadores jamás le encontraron nada fuera de lo común. Pero aún así, a la mujer le parecía que su hijo tenía algo, algo grave, aunque no podía precisar qué exactamente.

Por eso había tolerado la presencia de la hija de Pansy Parkinson en la mansión esos días: la señora Malfoy no era ninguna estúpida y sabía muy bien el efecto que la joven tenía sobre Christofer... Hasta pareciera que recuperaba, momentáneamente los colores cuando estaba con ella. Había cierto acuerdo tácito, que jamás se habia hablado, pero sin embargo ahí estaba: Astoria toleraba a Fryda en tanto Chris estuviese sano y feliz. Por lo tanto, cualquier desgracia que ocurriera con su hijo era, para la señora Malfoy, responsabilidad de muchacha.

- Era tu responsabilidad que nada malo le pasase a Christofer, Fryda... - no paraba de recordarle la mujer. - Las dos sabemos que estaba convaleciente y algo bueno no tenía... ¡Mira que sucedió ahora! Se lo llevaron... ¿De verdad te parece que Draco y yo seguiremos permitiendo que andes cerca de él? ¡Fue un error haberte tolerado aquí!- bufó furibunda- Te echaría ahora mismo si no fuera porque deseo que todo se solucione y que formes parte de esa solución para que arregles por ti misma lo que ha sucedido.

Aunque en circunstancias normales, Fryda le habría respondido a la señora Malfoy, esta vez no lo hizo. Tenía la taza de su chocolate tomada entre sus manos hace mucho tiempo y no había bebido un solo sorbo. Se encontraba completamente estática y su mirada parecía profundamente perdida en el líquido amarronado y humeante. Scorpius la observó de arriba abajo, nunca la había visto tan consternada como para ni siquiera tratar de protegerse de un ataque como el que estaba recibiendo.

- Decididamente, es imposible confiar en las Parkinson, es el peor error que uno puede cometer, es...

- Mamá...- se sorprendió interrumpiendo Scorpius - ¿Ya basta, sí? ¡Fryda no tuvo la culpa, por Merlín!

Astoria se quedó mirándolo, Scorp jamás había interrumpido sus diatribas contra las mujeres Parkinson, es más, en más de una ocasión se había unido a ellas si el objetivo era la joven que tenía a su lado en ese momento. Pero Scorpius respetaba el dolor que, sabía, Fryda sentía por la pérdida de Chris, un dolor que, por cierto, él compartía aunque fuera de otra forma. Además, tampoco hacía culpable a la castaña de lo sucedido y menos cuando ella le relató lo que había pasado mientras él estaba inconsciente.

De hecho, cuando ella le reveló lo sucedido, Scorpius se sonrojó un poco, teniendo algo de vergüenza propia... Chris había cumplido con las instrucciones de sus captores para que no dañasen ni a Fryda ni al inconsciente hermano menor... ¿Qué hubiera hecho él en su lugar? ¿Se habría entregado de esa manera, o habría buscado alguna escapatoria, algún pequeño agujero por donde correr y esconderse, sin importar lo que le hubiese sucedido a los rehenes?

Decidió no pensar en ello y suspiró. En definitiva lo único que importaba en ese momento era que Fryda no tenía ninguna culpa de lo sucedido y, aunque no soportase a la chica Parkinson, le parecía muy injusto el tratamiento que su madre le estaba dispensando.

- Por favor, mamá...- pidió el rubio - Piensa en Chris. Piensa que a él no le gustaría que estuvieses atacando de esa manera a su amiga cuando ella no tuvo nada que ver.

La mujer frunció levemente el ceño y estaba por decir algo, pero luego cerró la boca, impresionantemente el menor de sus hijos varones había logrado hacerla callar por primera vez en la vida porque, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, sabía que Scorpius tenía razón.

Se escucharon unos fuertes pasos de tacones en el vestíbulo, mientras también se oían los pasos de Draco bajando por las escaleras. Scorpius abrió la puerta de la cocina y se asomó, mirando hacia el vestíbulo.

Allí, con su cara de maniática, sus cabellos negros rizados y revueltos, su vestido negro y aquel misterioso y bello collar estaba Bellatrix Lestrange. Y aparentemente estaba furiosa.

Y de hecho lo estaba... La misiva de Draco le había resultado tan sorprendente como enfurecedora... ¿Chris, secuestrado? ¡Eso era imposible! El mayor de sus sobrinos nietos era una pieza crucial y elemental en los planes del Señor Tenebroso y no podía ser raptado así como así.

Seguramente los secuestradores debían ser hombres muy poderosos y calificados como para terminar doblegando a un mago del calibre de Christofer... Pero... ¿Dónde habían estado los demás? ¿Acaso nadie había protegido a su sobrino nieto de aquel secuestro o al menos ayudado? Cuando esas preguntas fueron respondidas por la carta de Draco, todo le cerró. Con Chris solo estaban su hermano menor y la chica de Pansy Parkinson, Fryda. Ninguno de los dos era gran cosa, según la visión de Bella y no le sorprendería que su "heredero" solo se hubiese enfrentado a sus captores que, seguramente, lo superaban ampliamente en número.

Draco salió a recibirla al vestíbulo y ella lo miró de arriba abajo, de manera arrogante y pretenciosa.

- No sirves ni siquiera para cuidar de tus propios hijos...- lo recibió con el ceño fruncido.

- Buenas noches, tía. - respondió el hombre rodando los ojos. - ¿Hay noticias del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Le has comentado sobre esto?

- No...- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su sobrino - No hay que comentarle nada hasta que no sepamos bien donde se encuentra Christofer. No creo que le agrade sobremanera enterarse de la noticia.

Draco asintió, sabía que su hijo mayor tenía el Pilar Maestro y que si caía en malas manos la misma permanencia del Señor Tenebroso en el mundo de los vivos se veía amenazada.

Malfoy guió a su tía hasta la sala principal donde, inconsciente y dormido, se encontraba el intruso. Bellatrix lo miró de arriba abajo, tenía esa túnica tan profundamente roja... Frunció el ceño, lo que eso le indicaba era que el maldito Culto Escarlata de Somerset había metido sus narices allí. Al menos habían dejado a ese vivo.

- Sal, Draco, yo me encargo de esto.

El rubio asintió y salió de la sala. Bellatrix sonrió perturbadoramente y sacó una afilada daga negra de su cinturón mientras con la otra mano sostenía su varita.

Comenzó a acercarse al tipo. No podía a su vez, evitar pensar en la paradójica ironía... En esa misma sala y con una daga muy similar a la que blandía ahora mismo había torturado, hace veintisiete años, a la maldita sangre impura de Hermione Granger y le había dejado un hermoso recuerdo grabado en la piel con la punta de aquel cuchillo, las palabras "Sangre Impura" para que todo el mundo tuviese bien en claro, de ahí en adelante que clase de escoria era. Ahora la situación parecía repetirse, blandía nuevamente un cuchillo, en esa sala había otra vez, un prisionero... Pero ahora, fuera este sangre impura o no, no solo le grabaría palabras en la piel con la hoja, sino que desgarraría absolutamente todo, ¡lo despellejaría si! Le haría sufrir los peores dolores imaginables para hacer que hablara... Y aunque se resistiese terminaría diciéndole la verdad y cuando lo haya hecho... ¡Ella seguiría torturándolo! Simplemente para divertirse un poco más. Quizá pudiera ser un digno juguete hasta que ya no aguantase más el dolor y muriese o, en su defecto, terminase enloqueciendo.

Se colocó a su lado y con el cuchillo lo puso en su mejilla y comenzó a realizarle un largo y profundo corte sobre ella. El tipo despertó gritando de dolor mientras la miraba, trataba de moverse para alejar a Bellatrix pero su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado débil y adormilado.

La mujer lo apuntó con la varita y con claro odio en su voz murmuró:

- ¡Crucio!

El intruso comenzó a retorcerse fuertemente mientras chillaba de dolor como un cerdo en el matadero. Mientras seguía ejerciendo el poder de la Maldición Torturadora sobre él, Bellatrix complementaba aquel dolor utilizando su daga, produciendo largos cortes sangrantes en su cuerpo, incluso a través de la ropa del hombre. Con el cuchillo le cortó los pezones, un par de dedos, le provocó largas heridas en los brazos...

Todo este dolor se sumaba al destructivo y enloquecedor dolor de la maldición Cruciatus. Aunque con la pérdida de sus dedos en un momento el tipo casi se desmaya de dolor, Bella impidió que eso sucediera mediante magia así como también evitó el sangrado excesivo debido a que no quería que ese "juguete" terminase "roto" demasiado pronto... Aparte de que tenía que soltar una información muy valiosa.

- ¿¡Dónde está mi sobrino nieto!?- inquirió la mujer histéricamente - ¿¡Dónde se lo llevaron!?

El otro negó con la cabeza, aunque estuviese sufriendo esos terribles dolores sentía que no debía traicionar a su Sumo Sacerdote. Era un Ángel Rojo no podía fla...

Echó un grito de dolor más potente aún cuando Bellatrix, enfurecida intensificó los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus. Ahora el cuchillo se clavaba en sus muslos, abriendo profundas heridas sumamente dolorosas. Más sangre, aunque ella procuraba encantar las heridas para que el líquido carmín manase en menos abundancia de lo normal.

- ¡Dilo!- exigió ella mientras seguía pasando el cuchillo y abriendo infinidad de heridas lenta y tortuosamente - ¡Dilo, maldita sea!

El torturado gritó nuevamente y la mujer se relamió de triunfo al ver como un par de lágrimas salían de los ojos del hombre. Al momento ya estaba llorando completamente por el dolor provocado.

- Se lo diré... ¡Maldición!- dijo el tipo entre gritos: - ¡Le diré todo!

Bellatrix sonrió con diabólica satisfacción.

- Christofer está prisionero en manos del Culto Escarlata...- informaba Bellatrix.

Los Mortífagos estaban reunidos en el salón comedor de la mansión Malfoy en torno a una larguísima mesa de roble pulido, con sillas caras y elegantes de madera también. En la cabecera de la mesa se sentaba lord Voldemort y a su lado enroscada sobre el suelo estaba su gran serpiente Shizass, seguía presentando aquella palidez tan anormal que Scorpius había notado cuando le asignó su primera misión, además no parecía respirar muy bien que digamos. En torno a la mesa también estaban Draco, Lucius, Scorpius, Fryda, Kevin, Pansy y, sorprendentemente, Astoria y Narcissa aunque no fueran Mortífagas oficiales ni aspirasen a serlo, sentían una fuerte necesidad interna de enterarse de lo que Bella tuviera que decir sobre Chris, lo que hubiera descubierto de aquel intruso sobreviviente. Albus Potter no había sido invitado a aquella reunión, resultaba mucho más útil haciendo de espía para Voldemort, informando de los movimientos de Harry y los Aurores.

El Señor Tenebroso, tal y como Bellatrix había predicho, no se tomó para nada a bien la noticia del secuestro del mayor hijo de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, su cólera consiguió aplacarse en gran medida cuando la Mortífaga le comentó que sabía donde estaba el chico. A la noche siguiente del secuestro convocó una reunión urgente de Mortífagos en la mansión de los Malfoy para que Bella les explicase lo que había descubierto a todos.

- Él está en una de las mansiones de Somerset, el líder del Culto. En las afueras de Londres... Es un punto difícil de llegar, y está oculto por fuertes encantamientos, por suerte nuestro... "invitado" también me ha confesado la manera de sortearlos.

Ante estas palabras, lord Voldemort esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Los procedimientos que Bellatrix tenía para sacar información siempre había resultado ser verdaderamente eficaces. En cierta manera el Señor Tenebroso odiaba tener que destacar un grupo de sus servidores para rescatar al joven Malfoy. Esa misión distraería importantes esfuerzos que podrían centrarse en otras cosas, en preparar un buen golpe con el cual comenzar la debacle de la actual organización del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, el secuestro era lo más acuciante ahora. Chris había sido encargado del Pilar Maestro y si ese Pilar llegaba a caer en malas manos (precisamente como las de Somerset otra vez) todo podía estar perdido. Suspiró lentamente... En circunstancias normales y si el hijo de Draco fuese un Mortífago más, seguramente no iba a enviar ninguna expedición a recuperarlo, sin embargo ninguno de los casos era ese.

- Entiendo.- dijo el Señor Tenebroso mientras posaba su mirada en cada uno de los presentes, continuó hablando: - Es de vital importancia recuperar a Christofer.

Ante las palabras del Señor Tenebroso, Fryda se quedó algo sorprendida. Obviamente, ella anhelaba más que nadie rescatar a su amigo, pero jamás había creído que el mismo Voldemort iba a reconocerle alguna importancia a aquello. De hecho Fryda, así como Kevin y Scorpius que también estaban sorprendidos, habían pensado ambos que el Señor Tenebroso sencillamente daría por perdido a Chris y no enviaría a nadie a recuperarlo. Las mismas Narcissa y Astoria estaban sorprendidas, aunque pronto, con el conocimiento que ellas tenían (igual que el de los otros adultos) se dieron cuenta que el verdadero motivo no es que se preocupase sobremanera por el chico, sino precisamente por lo que él tenía en su poder.

Alexia, la serpiente mascota del joven, que estaba enroscada en el hombro de Fryda (había insistido, enroscándosele primero en una pierna y luego en el brazo, en asistir a aquella reunión) emitió un ligero siseo dirigido al Señor Tenebroso. La mirada del mago se enfocó en el reptil y asintió con la cabeza. Luego continuó hablando:

- Designaré quienes irán a la misión... Bellatrix, tu la liderarás, eres quien tiene más información acerca de la mansión y lo que se puedan encontrar allí.

La mujer pareció sonreír con claro orgullo y luego bajó la mirada respetuosamente en gesto sumiso para con su Señor. Observó a continuación a Fryda y a Kevin:

- Ustedes dos... Ésta vez demostrarán su verdadera valía, también irán. Fryda, lleva a la serpiente.

La castaña observó a Alexia y luego al Señor Tenebroso, asintió lentamente. Estaba feliz por ello... Iría a rescatar a Malfoy y para ella, en ese momento, esa era la única y más prioritaria misión. No sabía que habría hecho si Voldemort hubiera decidido no rescatar a Chris. Probablemente habría ido ella sola sin nadie, a intentar recuperarlo. Esto le aliviaba mucha presión, sin duda.

Pero aunque aliviaba presión en Fryda, la aumentaba en Pansy... Después de todo, la mujer juzgaba que ella ya había tenido suficiente por tan poco tiempo: primero el tema de la isla con los dementores, luego su hospitalización en San Mungo, el secuestro del joven al que amaba y ahora su rescate... Esperaba al menos, que su nombre fuese elegido entre los que el Señor Tenebroso decía para garantizar la seguridad de su hija.

Pero no, los ojos del mago oscuro terminaron posándose en el hombre rubio que Pansy tanto adoraba aún en secreto, aunque se lo negase y buscase ser feliz con su actual marido... En Draco Malfoy.

- Y por último, irás tú, Draco...

Él asintió, sin duda de acuerdo con la tarea de ir a rescatar a su hijo. Y Pansy se sintió desfallecer, no porque no quisiera que Christofer volviera... Después de todo ¿quién mejor que Draco, su padre, para ir a sacarlo de apuros? Sin embargo tampoco deseaba que al patriarca de los Malfoy le sucediese nada malo. Se mordió la lengua con las ganas de cuestionar las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, sabía que esas cosas nunca se discutían, si él decía algo, sencillamente había que cumplirlo.

En cuanto a los demás... Tanto Narcissa como Astoria estaban preocupadas también por la seguridad de Draco, pero ambas querían con tantas anhelaban con tantas ansias el regreso de su nieto e hijo respectivamente, que no se inmutaron ni un poco ante la decisión, sencillamente miraron a Draco y asintieron con la cabeza como en conformidad con la decisión de Voldemort. Lucius y Scorpius parecían algo decepcionados los dos, ya que ambos también aspiraban a ser asignados a la misión, sin embargo Lucius comprendía que su vejez probablemente no le permitiera tener un buen desempeño... Bella era mayor que él sí, pero estaba rejuvenecida y probaría ser mucho mejor que un anciano que no solo tuviese sus años, sino que también los aparentase y los sufriese. En cuanto Scorpius... Por un lado se sintió decepcionado y por el otro aliviado, después de todo creía que ya había tenido demasiadas aventuras: primero con lo de los hombres lobo, luego con lo de la escaramuza en la mansión... Con eso ya le bastaba.

Voldemort movió la varita e hizo aparecer algo sobre la mesa... Eran tres túnicas negras con capucha... Y además de eso tres máscaras metálicas con forma de cráneo. Dos de ellas de color plomizo y una más bien dorada. La dorada podía ser usada por Mortífagos "oficiales", eso significaba Draco, dado que el Señor Tenebroso conocía la preferencia de Bellatrix de ir al descubierto y sin duda ese sería un factor determinante... Después de todo, no creía que Somerset hubiese revelado demasiada información a sus seguidores sobre la reaparición de Bellatrix Lestrange con vida. Las otras dos eran para Fryda y Kevin.

- Prepárense y salgan inmediatamente a cumplir su misión... No hay tiempo que perder. - dijo el Señor Tenebroso y los cuatro que habían sido seleccionados para llevar a cabo aquel encargo inclinaron la cabeza ante su líder, se incorporaron de sus asientos y marcharon a prepararse.


	21. Chapter 21

_Off: Último capítulo de ésta primera parte del fic. Agradezco los comentarios recibidos y todos aquellos a los que les ha gustado ésta historia. En breve subiré la segunda parte, ya la tengo terminada y subiré capítulo por capítulo. Actualmente ando trabajando en la tercera parte._

_**Rescate**_

En la oscuridad de las horas de madrugada hubo un par de ligeros sonidos. Eran los sonidos que indicaban la aparición de los Mortífagos cerca de la mansión de Somerset fuera de Londres. Bellatrix había sido informada de las coordenadas exactas de la casa y de que estaba protegida por poderosos encantamientos antiaparición y que imposibilitaban cualquier hechizo desilusionador o de sigilo en general, por lo tanto tuvieron que aparecer en el punto donde la protección del encantamiento terminaba. A partir de ahí, habrían de proceder a pie.

Gracias a su informante involuntario, sabía bastante de los pormenores de la mansión y, obviamente, para asegurarse de que no le estuviera mintiendo simplemente para evitar dolor, utilizó Legeremancia sobre su mente prácticamente rota por las torturas y confirmó que todo lo que él le había contado era cierto.

Bellatrix hizo un claro movimiento de cabeza y no dijo nada, pero los otros tres comprendieron al instante aquel gesto y empezaron a seguirla mientras ella se movía silenciosamente por aquel terreno, bajo la luz de la luna.

El camino que llevaba a la gran mansión estaba salpicado de árboles, árboles que el pequeño grupo procuraba aprovechar para no quedar demasiado expuestos ante la luminosidad plateada del astro que regía la noche.

Llegaron hasta el último árbol, un roble particularmente grueso y robusto que se encontraba a metros nada más de la puerta de acceso a los terrenos de la mansión.

Los mismos estaban delineados por un alto muro y la única entrada posible a ellos era una elegante puerta de rejas negras con la figura ornamental de un halcón en su parte superior. A cada lado del acceso había dos figuras encapuchadas. A pesar de que no se distinguía bien el color de su túnica por la luz uniforme plateada de la luna, Bella no tenía que pensar demasiado para imaginarse que eran de color rojo y esos dos miembros del Culto Escarlata.

La mujer miró a Kevin y Fryda, ésta última con la serpiente mascota de su sobrino nieto enroscada alrededor del brazo que no llevaba la varita. Los dos estaban envueltos en sus túnicas negras con aquellas máscaras plomizas de aspirantes a Mortífago. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y, varita en mano, salieron del escondite.

Los guardias los vieron y también sacaron sus varitas, pero ellos fueron más rápidos y con sendos hechizos aturdidores que golpearon directamente en la cabeza de sus oponentes, estos terminaron fuera de combate.

Bellatrix y Draco se adelantaron hasta la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto. El Mortífago miró a la mujer y le preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora como se supone que entraremos? No creo que esto se pueda abrir con un simple Alohomora...

- No, tiene una contraseña. - reconoció Bella y luego esbozó una siniestra sonrisa de costado- Afortunadamente, sé cual es... - miró a la puerta y murmuró: - ¡Lealtad Sangrienta!

El halcón de metal sobre la puerta pareció cobrar vida y aleteó un poco, luego lentamente comenzó a abrirse. No había demasiado que recorrer entre el acceso y la mansión en si, una antigua casa que aparentaba ser de principios del siglo XIX. Comenzaron a desplazarse por el lugar, como cuatro sombras silenciosas, procurando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese alertar a los habitantes de la casa.

Consiguieron por fin, estar ante la puerta principal de la mansión, la mujer puso su varita en el pomo y con un hechizo que le había revelado su informante y que solo conocían a ciencia cierta los miembros del Culto, ese segundo acceso también se abrió, dando paso a un corredor oscuro.

Se internaron allí y Draco cerró otra vez la puerta.

- Aunque logré sacarle mucha información al tipo él no sabía exactamente bien donde podían encerrar a Chris. Mencionó unas mazmorras en el subsuelo...- susurró Bellatrix y agregó: - Pero también hay algunas prisiones en el piso más alto de la mansión. Haremos lo siguiente...- miró a su sobrino: - Draco, irás con Kevin y registrarán arriba... Busquen escaleras que asciendan, son cuatro pisos y el último es todo un nivel de detención ¡Estén alertas! No podemos saber cuando pueden salir locos del Culto para atacar. - luego miró a la joven: - ¡Fryda! Tú vendrás conmigo a los sótanos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante esta resolución aunque, estando en terreno hostil como estaban, ninguno de los otros tres parecían demasiado tranquilos, pero Bellatrix, como siempre, se demostraba totalmente impertérrita y decidida.

La bruja comenzó a caminar a paso firme por los amplios corredores de la mansión, buscando la escalera que descendía, la que había visto en la mente del prisionero en la mansión Malfoy. Al acordarse de él sonrió de costado... Aunque había confesado, ella no había cumplido su palabra y le siguió provocando dolor... Aquel dolor le causó al torturado un colapso nervioso que, como a los Longbottom hace años lo llevó a una locura intensa, poco después de que ella consiguiese sacarle lo que sabía sobre el cautiverio de Christofer.

Fryda seguía los pasos de Bellatrix, de vez en cuando echaba alguna ojeada al reptil que llevaba alrededor del brazo. Era extraño... Sin duda sabía de su peligrosidad. Alexia era una mamba negra, una serpiente africana que se caracterizaba por inyectar cantidades ingentes de su veneno en cada mordida, una cantidad que excedía ampliamente lo necesario para matar a un ser humano. Si la picadura de ella era en una pierna o en un brazo se sufriría una agonía de cuatro horas si no se daba una atención en ese tiempo, la persona moriría sin duda. Pero si la serpiente mordía en la cara o el cuello la muerte podía darse en apenas cuatro o cinco minutos... Y lo raro de todo eso es que Fryda no tenía miedo del reptil, aún sabiendo aquello, gracias a comentarios que Chris le había hecho cuando se la presentó, la joven no sentía un miedo excesivo, ni asco. En verdad era llamativo.

- ¡Aquí están! - dijo Bellatrix en un susurro de triunfo. Fryda observó para fijarse de que estaba hablando y lo descubrió, largas escaleras que descendían hacia una oscuridad infinita... Sin duda la entrada a las mazmorras de aquella mansión.

Cuando estaban por descender allí hubo un estallido de luz y color en una de las paredes de piedra a un lado.

- ¡Alto! - ordenó una voz masculina. Las habían descubierto... Las dos brujas estaban de espaldas. - ¡Den la media vuelta!

Bellatrix miró a Fryda que a su vez le devolvió la mirada, utilizando Legeremancia la mujer le dejó un mensaje muy claro en la mente a la otra Mortífaga:

- "Tu baja y busca a Christofer. Yo me encargo de distraer a estos."

- ¡Dije que den media vuelta, no lo repetiré!- insistió la voz.

Lentamente Fryda comenzó a darse vuelta y Bellatrix a hacer lo mismo. Los que las confrontaban eran cuatro figuras encapuchadas y vestidas con sus túnicas rojas. Un par retrocedieron unos pasos al ver a la última mujer... No podía ser posible. Las suposiciones de Voldemort eran ciertas: el Sumo Sacerdote jamás les había mencionado que Bellatrix Lestrange había vuelto.

- Muy bien... Ahora vengan lentamente a...

- ¿Saben? - interrumpió Bella- ¡Deberían haber disparado cuando tuvieron oportunidad!

Los atacantes hicieron una poderosa combinación de hechizos ofensivos lanzándolos todos juntos a Bella, ésta lanzó una carcajada histérica y se protegió con un encantamiento escudo tan fuerte que no solo evitó que los hechizos llegasen a ella sino que se los devolvió a los agresores con el triple de fuerza. Estos pudieron esquivarlos con habilidad, exceptuando por uno que salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Los otros parecieron quedarse un momento estupefactos y Bella se puso en posición de guardia, aún riendo como una niña a la que le dan un dulce.

Fryda sin perder más tiempo, descendió rápidamente por la escalera, uno de los tipos trató de correr tras ella, sin embargo Bellatrix le cerró el paso y lo hizo trastabillar utilizando un Impedimenta, para luego empujar su cuerpo con magia hacia sus compañeros.

La joven siguió descendiendo... La escalera era tan larga que no parecía tener fin, e incluso los ruidos del duelo de la Mortífaga contra sus adversarios se hicieron vagos e imprecisos, prácticamente perdiéndose.

La castaña siguió bajando hasta que por fin tocó tierra, no había prácticamente luz en aquellos calabozos de manera que encendió un Lumos en su varita... Lo que ve la dejó pasmada: aquellas mazmorras eran enormes y si bien desde la escalera había un corredor principal, de él derivaban muchísimos otros corredores que a veces se entrecruzaban y formaban laberínticos pasadizos entre celdas. La mayoría de ellas estaban vacías, aunque según lo que podía ver Fryda había algunos pobres diablos prisioneros durmiendo en un par. Pero había tantas... Docenas y docenas de celdas, sin duda...

Alexia emitió un suave siseo y Fryda la observó. El animal miró al suelo y luego la miró a ella, siseando con insistencia. Extrañada, la muchacha dejó al reptil sobre el piso. Éste comenzó a arrastrarse internándose en el corredor principal, pero antes de salir del rango de la luz que emitía la varita, miró a Fryda y movió la cabeza hacia una dirección.

Era raro... ¿Acaso la serpiente le estaba pidiendo que la siguiera? ¿Sabía donde estaba Chris? Comenzó a caminar en dirección adonde estaba el animal y cuando estuvo cerca, Alexia volvió a ponerse en marcha, ahora tomando por uno de los corredores que derivaban del principal, hacia la izquierda. Definitivamente si, lo que Alexia quería era que ella la siguiera. De modo que eso hizo, iluminando el camino para no perder de vista a su viperina guía, el animal reptaba velozmente por el suelo.

Recorrieron varios pasillos, dieron vueltas en muchos recodos y, por fin, llegaron a otro espacio lleno de celdas. En especial a una... Alexia se detuvo en ella, mirando por entre los barrotes. En el medio del pequeño habitáculo había un bulto oscuro, tirado en el suelo.

¿Acaso era él? Tragó saliva y trató de abrir la puerta, obviamente estaba con llave. Utilizó un Alohomora pero no hubo ningún resultado. La mamba negra entró a traves de los espacios entre los barrotes... ¡Que bonito habría sido ser animaga para hacer lo mismo! Pero como no tenía esa habilidad, había que conformarse. Sabía que hechizo usaría... Aunque con él despertase a todos los de las celdas y a algún carcelero si los vigilaban, aunque ella no había visto rastros de ninguno en su camino. No se extrañaba, después de todo, con tan pocos prisioneros... Apuntó su varita contra la cerradura de la puerta y murmuró:

- Bombarda.

Hubo un estruendo y un estallido y la cerradura voló en mil pedazos, ahora si pudo abrir el acceso con facilidad. Entró a la celda y se acercó a la figura en el suelo, iluminándo el lugar con su varita, le dio media vuelta para que quedase boca arriba y lo que vio la dejó impactada y casi shockeada. Alexia pareció quedarse igual de perpleja al ver el estado de su amo.

En verdad, la serpiente había guiado a la muchacha Parkinson a la celda correcta... Era Chris. Pero estaba... irreconocible. Su rostro estaba lleno de lastimaduras y arañazos, heridas sangrantes le recorrían las mejillas y presentaba sendos moretones en algunas zonas del rostro. Iba vestido con una túnica blanca manchada de rojo y sumamente harapienta. Algunas manchas parecían de hace años, sin embargo otras eran nuevas, muy nuevas de hecho... Presentaba dislocación en ambos brazos por lo que los tenía prácticamente inutilizados e innumerables heridas largas y finas le recorrían la espalda, viéndose a través de roturas en la túnica, sin duda señales de un látigo. Parecía dormido, aunque más probablemente estaría desmayado por los dolores que debía haber sufrido.

Lo primero que sintió Fryda al verlo así fue una intensa aflicción y una gran opresión en el pecho... Chris... ¡Su Chris! ¿Como podía estar así? Se quedaba tranquila dado que seguía cálido y respiraba entrecortadamente, lo que indicaba que estaba vivo.

- Oh, Chris... ¿Qué te han hecho?- preguntó la muchacha acariciando trémulamente una de sus mejillas y aunque la palma se empapó de sangre de una de las heridas, a ella no le importaba eso. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos... ¡Pero no! Ella debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte para cuidar de su chico y que éste lograse recuperarse bien. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era acomodarle los brazos, reparar la dislocación sufrida. Ella suspiró y con la varita la movió levemente recitando un encantamiento de sanación. No era una experta sanadora, de eso no cabía dudas, pero esperaba al menos poder hacer que sus brazos volvieran a su estado normal. Se oyó un crack y Chris abrió sus ojos, lleno de un dolor súbito... Pero lentamente el dolor se fue aliviando hasta casi desaparecer por completo. Sus extremidades superiores estaban en el lugar donde correspondía.

El joven Slytherin dirigió sus ojos a Fryda, y pareció totalmente extrañado. Entonces fue que ella se quitó la máscara que aún cubría su rostro y él arqueó una ceja con sorpresa, grata sorpresa, de hecho:

- ¿Fryda... qué haces tú aquí...?

- ¿No es obvio, Malfoy...?- dijo la muchacha tratando de contener la emoción en su voz. - Rescatándote.

Él apenas si pudo esbozar una sonrisa, luego miró a su lado y vio a Alexia enroscada sobre sí misma, la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de él se amplió un poco más al ver a su mascota.

- Veo que trajiste a Alexia... Supongo que no han venido solas ¿verdad?

Fryda negó con la cabeza mientras no podía evitar soltar una ligera risa cuando vio que el reptil se le enroscaba a su amo un poco en el pecho como para abrazarlo.

- No, no vinimos solas... Tu padre, Bellatrix y Kevin también están aquí.

El muchacho gruñó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su primo sin embargo no dijo nada más, sencillamente apartó a Alexia y trató de incorporarse. Las piernas le temblaron al hacerlo, le dolían horriblemente igual que la espalda, al menos el dolor de los brazos se había desvanecido gracias a las atenciones de Fryda.

- Déjame sanarte un poco las piernas...

- ¡No! - negó Christofer con la cabeza - Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes... No hay tiempo, eso en casa ¿sí?

Ella suspiró... Quería sanarlo, pero debía admitir que tenía razón. El hechizo que ella hizo debió resonar hasta en la planta superior, además, aunque Bellatrix fuese una bruja extremadamente poderosa, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría cubrir la escalera a las mazmorras. Fryda metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una varita larga, de madera de ébano color negro profundo, una filigrana de oro la recorría de la empuñadura a la punta. La varita de Christofer. Se la tendió:

- Toma Chris, me tomé la libertad de recogerla en la mansión y traértela.

El tomó su varita entre sus dedos con firmeza. Frunció el ceño... De haber tenido la varita todo ese tiempo que estuvo en cautiverio seguro al estúpido de Somerset lo podría haber dejado por el suelo. Ahora, por más dolor que sintiera en el cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a salir de allí a como diese lugar, y teniendo a Fryda y a Alexia con él estaba más que seguro que terminaría saliendo.

El reptil volvió a oficiar como guía a través de aquellas laberínticas mazmorras y pronto lograron llegar hasta la escalera. COmenzaron aquel interminable ascenso, Chris con Alexia alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando lograron salir por fin arriba se encontraron con un panorama que era de plena batahola. Se habían sumado varios cultistas a la refriega y ahora no solo Bella combatía, también habían conseguido bajar de las plantas superiores Draco y Kevin.

Apenas pusieron el último pie en el escalón, uno de los cultistas que estaba a un costado de la escalera lanzando hechizos a sus enemigos, reconoció a Chris como uno de los prisioneros de las mazmorras y se abalanzó sobre él furioso. El muchacho fue sorprendido pero, Alexia que tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el lado del atacante, entró en combate estirándola y mordiéndole el mentón con rapidez. Aullando de dolor, el tipo dio unos pasos atrás justo para ser atrapado por un Avada Kedavra de Kevin.

Otro cultista se acercó a Fryda, blandiendo la varita como si fuera una espada, cada movimiento cortante que hacía era seguido de un hechizo seccionador de color celeste, la muchacha respondió con los mismos movimientos pero con luces púrpuras. Cuando ambos haces de luz chocaban parecía oírse el ruido de un entrechoque de espadas. Estuvieron intercambiando estos golpes durante un buen rato, hasta que el cultista lanzó un Incarcerous que le ató uno de los pies a ella y la derribó, cuando estaba por dar el hechizo final, ella blandió con fuerza la varita y un rayo de luz amarillenta salió de ella. Hubo un ruido de leve explosión y se produjo un agujero enorme y sangrante en el pecho del agresor que cayó muerto al suelo.

Bellatrix combatía contra otros tres cultistas a la vez mientras Draco lo hacía con dos al mismo tiempo. Los dos peleaban lado a lado. Todo era un sinfín de luces y haces de color, de encantamientos y hechizos que chocaban y emitían fuertes sonidos e incluso rompían y modificaban cosas en el entorno.

En ese momento de una puerta apareció el tipo canoso que había secuestrado a Christofer junto a sus dos colaboradores, el trío apuntó a Bellatrix y Draco, de espaldas a ellos.

- ¡No!- gritó Christofer y ahora fue el el que blandió la varita. Conjuró un poderoso Sectumsempra que terminó derribando y abriéndole profundas heridas a uno de los tres, los otros dos se dieron vuelta, sorprendidos y comenzaron a atacar al joven, Fryda quiso intervenir pero no pudo porque dos tipos más se le venían encima, salidos de otra puerta y Kevin fue con ella comenzando a luchar a su lado.

Loxus y su compañero atacaron a Christofer, luego de esquivar un Desmaius y un Impedimenta, Chris contraatacó esta vez uso magia para hacer flotar a Alexia por los aires y lanzarla directamente al rostro, con fauces abiertas, del tipo que estaba junto al canoso. El ataque fue todo un éxito.

El Ángel Rojo que quedaba contraatacó con un Avada Kedavra que Christofer esquivó y terminó impactando en una mesa que se prendió fuego. El muchacho lanzó un Desmaius y Loxus lo evitó rodando a un costado. El ataque terminó impactando justo en la cabeza de uno de los cultistas que luchaban contra Draco, dejándolo fuera de combate. En ese momento, el canoso cambió de estrategia y atacó a Fryda, de espaldas a él. Pero eso solo provocó la furia de Christofer que interceptó el ataque con un poderoso encantamiento escudo. Aunque esta distracción le dio tiempo a su oponente de lanzar un haz de luz violáceo, Chris se agachó esquivándolo. El hechizo pegó contra una ventana cuyos vidrios se convirtieron en arena. Chris volvió al ataque y Loxus conjuró un encantamiento escudo para protegerse, sin embargo el hechizo atravesó limpiamente el escudo, el cultista abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y terminó siendo completamente desintegrado por la ofensiva.

Una vez muerto Loxus, los otros fueron tarea fácil porque quedaron impactados debido a la muerte del líder de los Ángeles Rojos, uno de los magos más poderosos del Culto. Bellatrix logró deshacerse de sus tres oponentes a la vez con una ola de energía mágica que los derribó y los dejó retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, chillando como si les estuvieran clavando mil puñales en todo el cuerpo. Draco mató a su adversario con un Avada Kedavra que le dio justo en el estómago. Kevin y Fryda superaron a sus oponentes con hábiles Sectumsempras.

Draco se acercó a su hijo y le puso las manos en los hombros, visiblemente contento por verlo otra vez... Pero frunció el ceño al ver su estado. Se lo veía tan adolorido y cansado... y tan herido por añadidura.

Pero Chris aunque se sentía terrible, y aún peor por haber tenido que usar todas sus energías casi para traspasar el escudo de Loxus, no daba muestras de debilidad... Miró a su padre y le sonrió levemente. El hombre, sin decir más palabras, lo abrazó en gesto paternal.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos mientras decía:

- Si si... Muy emotivo... ¡Pero ya nos tenemos que ir de aquí ahora que cumplimos la misión!

Ella tenía razón, asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Kevin le sonrió levemente a su primo, con confianza, mientras le palmeaba un hombro con suavidad en gesto amistoso. Christofer trató de corresponder la sonrisa, pero el solo verlo cerca de Fryda lo enloquecía, estuviese sufriendo los dolores y el cansancio que sufriese. Alexia reptaba con agilidad a su lado y con rapidez terminó enroscándosele en una pierna y subiendo en círculos hasta llegar a su cuello otra vez.

El grupo consiguió salir de la mansión, aún cuando más cultistas se dieron cuenta de la intrusión y comenzaron a perseguirlos. Por mucho que Bellatrix quisiese dar media vuelta y confrontarlos, sabía cuál era la prioridad, sabía que Christofer no estaba en condiciones de luchar más. De hecho le sorprendió verlo luchar con tanta maestría contra aquellos tres tipos considerando sus heridas. Una oleada de algo muy parecido en verdad al orgullo por los logros de su sobrino nieto invadió a la mujer.

Esquivando hechizos que los otros les arrojaban y, en el caso de Kevin y Fryda que cerraban la fila protegiendo al grupo con sendos encantamientos escudo, los cinco consiguieron atravesar las puertas de reja y, una vez fuera de los terrenos de aquella mansión, lograron desaparecerse.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, ni siquiera Somerset que no se encontraba en la mansión cuando Christofer fue rescatado, pero la verdad es que ese había sido una de las escaramuzas iniciales, la antesala de lo que más adelante sería la gran Tercera Guerra Mágica.


End file.
